Untouchable
by DeanWinchesterPercyJackson
Summary: When Light is left traumatized and reclusive from suffering a sexual assault, L knows this could be a turning proving he's Kira. Yet just as new evidence points in that direction, L finds himself in denial. (Thanks to Anichame for the summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

 **Warnings for suicidal thoughts/attempts, possible gayness? I haven't decided. And rape.**

* * *

Light sighed, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets and peering around at his surroundings from under his long bangs as he walked through the pouring rain.

 _There has to be another way to find out Ryuzaki's real name aside from making the deal with Ryuk, right?_

Light narrowed his eyes when said Shinigami gave a dark laugh, no doubt well aware of Light's internal monologue. Forcing himself to ignore the God of Death, Light continued onwards, though his peaceful silence was broken by the sound of his phone ringing. Sighing, Light fished his phone out of his pocket, not even bothering to check the caller ID before answering.

"Hello," he said dully, trying to drown out the sound of Ryuk laughing to himself.

" _Light!"_ Misa cried enthusiastically. " _How are you?!"_

"What do you want, Misa?" Light demanded. He knew he sounded angry, but in truth he was. He was tired, cold, and hungry, and just wanted to get back to task force headquarters so he could lay down and sleep for the entire night with hopefully no interruptions. Unfortunately, with company like Misa - who was utterly in love with him - and Ryuzaki - who still believed Light to be Kira - time without interruptions was rare.

" _Are you alright?"_ Misa asked, worry in her tone. Before Light could lie and say he was fine, Ryuk spoke up.

"Hey Light, I don't mean to bother you in the middle of your phone call, but I thought you'd like to know that you've had someone following you for the past half hour, ever since you left campus."

Light pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to resist the urge to growl in frustration.

 _Damn it! He tells me now?! Of course he tells me now! Damn shinigami!_

"I'm fine, Misa," Light lied. "I'm just-"

He never got to finish the sentence before he was suddenly grabbed from behind, his phone falling from his grasp as someone held his arms behind his back while one of their hands covered his mouth.

"Hello, Light Yagami," they said in a hiss, their lips close to Light's ear. Light closed his eye with a shudder, trying to fight again the man holding him. His captor only laughed and before Light could really think through his predicament, a blindfold was placed over his eyes.

"Now, this might hurt a bit," a new man's voice came from in front of him, but before Light could even think about what the words met, a knee was slammed into his groin, causing him to let out a muffled cry of pain as he attempted to collapse to the ground. His captors laughed above him and in less than thirty seconds, Light was on his stomach clothed in only his boxers with his hands handcuffed behind his back. It didn't take a genius to know what these men were planning to do to him.

Despite how Light tried to stay calm and think rationally, his instincts betrayed him, and he began to fight against his captors. When his captor removed the only article of clothing he had left, Light panicked and screamed at the top of his lungs. But there was no one around to hear him save for Ryuk who simply continued to laugh.

After over an hour of screaming, Light's captors finally stopped, leaving him utterly exposed on the cold, wet ground, his backside covered in blood.

Two hours after they finally left, the rain let up, though Light was in far too much pain to move. Ryuk had left some time before due to boredom, and so Light was alone, tears falling down his face from under the blindfold.

After almost four hours of laying on the ground, Light heard a voice that was so familiar, he began to cry even harder.

"Are you alright?!"

Light cried out in pain when he tried to shift in order to draw the person's attention. Thankfully, his cry seemed to be loud enough, because there was the sound of footsteps on concrete before a hand was on his shoulder, pulling him up into their chest.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked again as he removed Light's blindfold. As soon as they saw his eyes however, they froze.

"Light?"

"Dad," Light responded, voice too hoarse from screaming to be anything more than a whisper. Soichiro Yagami's lips parted in shock, before he slowly tightened his grip on his exposed son.

"Light," he whispered, before swiftly removing his tan trench coat to wrap around his shivering son. "What happened?"

Light only shook his head, far too scarred from his experience to be able to say anything. He sat on the cold, wet ground, his father's trench coat draped over his shoulders as Soichiro looked his son over.

"Light were you-" he cut himself off when he saw the blood that was dripping down his son's legs. Soichiro was silent for a long time, before helping Light wrap the trench coat further around his form.

"Come on," Soichiro said softly, helping his son stand. "Let's get back to headquarters, okay? We'll head back there and you can get dressed then I'll take you to the hospital."

Light didn't answer, eyes staring unseeingly ahead of him as he and his father slowly made their way back to headquarters.

* * *

"Mr. Yagami, I need you to-"

"Whatever it is it can wait, Ryuzaki," Soichiro cut the detective off, leading his son over to the chair next to the famed L. L blinked, unused to being interrupted. He placed his thumb between his lips in his nervous habit, and looked over to find Light shivering with tears coursing down his face.

"Light, I'll be right back, okay?" Soichiro promised. "I'm going to get you some clean clothes."

Light only shook his head, gripping his father's shirt sleeve with one hand while the other kept the trench coat wrapped around his bruised body.

"I want to take a shower," he whispered only for his father to shake his head.

"Not until we speak with a doctor," Soichiro said, straightening up and quickly making his way to his son's room. Light sat shivering in his seat, completely ignoring the ever unwavering gaze of Ryuzaki until the detective spoke.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "Your last class let out four and a half hours ago."

Light didn't answer, lips parted slightly as his mind forced him to relive his assault over and over and over. Ryuzaki frowned, placing his hands on his knees as he thought over Light's strange behavior.

 _Surely this is an act_. Ryuzaki thought to himself, watching Light out of the corner of his eye. _If he really is Kira...no. He_ is _Kira, I'm sure of it. So since he_ is _Kira, why is he acting like this? Why manipulate his father? What would he get out of that? He'd get more...why not attempt to manipulate me?_

Ryuzaki was lost in his musings for longer than he thought, because he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Ryuzaki looked up to find Soichiro standing there with one arm around a still shaking Light who was now dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans though he still had his father's trench coat around him, one hand gripping it tightly as if it were his protection.

"I'm taking him to the hospital," Soichiro explained to the detective whose eyes remained on Light. "You're welcome to come with us if you'd like."

"Why does he need to go to the hospital?" Ryuzaki asked. He had been observing the boy for twenty-five days, and had seen no sign that the boy was ill. Soichiro bit his lip, looking back at Light's whose brown eyes were glazed over. Taking a shuddering breath, the father tightened his grip on his son's shoulders and looked back at the detective.

"I believe he may have been...assaulted," he explained, eyes flicking to his son when the boy flinched at the word 'assaulted'. Ryuzaki tilted his head to one side, looking Light up and down for any sign that the boy had been assaulted.

"He looks fine to me," he finally noted. Soichiro shook his head.

"Ryuzaki, I believe he was...I think my son was sexually...assaulted."

"Oh," Ryuzaki said quietly, the possibility of sexual assault not having crossed his mind. "I see. Well then...I will join you."

"You will?" Soichiro asked, shock in his voice. Ryuzaki nodded, getting up from his hunched position on the chair to stand slouched before the two Yagami males.

"Yes, I will," Ryuzaki confirmed. There was, of course, an ulterior motive for his wanting to go to the hospital with Light and Soichiro, and it wasn't because he felt bad for the boy. If Light truly was Kira, than he'd been desperate to make the men who'd attacked him pay, because that was what Kira stood for. If he wasn't Kira...Ryuzaki didn't bother to think anymore on that, so sure was he that Light was Kira.

 _If he is Kira_. Ryuzaki mused to himself as he climbed in the front seat with Soichiro on the way to the hospital, Light curled around himself in the back. _Then these men will be dead within a week. If he's not Kira...than this is a terrible misfortune indeed._

* * *

 **Please please please REVIEW and let me know what you think! If I got anything about Japanese culture wrong, I am really really really sorry. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

 **Previously:**

 _If Light is Kira_. Ryuzaki mused to himself as he climbed in the front seat with Soichiro on the way to the hospital, Light curled around himself in the back. _Then these men will be dead within a week. If he's not Kira...than this is a terrible misfortune indeed._

* * *

"Light, drink this," Soichiro said quietly, returning to his seat in the ER to hand his son a styrofoam cup of water. Light made a very subtle shake of his head, eyes locked on another part of the ER; away from his father and Ryuzaki. The detective was once more curled in his favorite position, thumb in his mouth as always. He looked up when Soichiro sat next to him with a loud sigh.

"He simply rejected a cup of water, Mr. Yagami," Ryuzaki pointed out, drawing the father's attention. "I wouldn't say it's time to worry just yet."

"That's not it," Soichiro said softly. "He won't talk. I'm sure that's normal in cases like this but...this is Light we're talking about."

 _And possibly Kira._ Ryuzaki added to himself. Before the detective could say anything, Light spoke in a very quiet voice.

"I think I'm going to throw up."

Soichiro was instantly on his feet, rushing over to the front desk to ask for a bucket for his son. Ryuzaki slowly turned his gaze over to Light who was shivering even more violently than before, lips pressed tightly together as he tried not to puke all over himself. Ryuzaki frowned, dark eyes sweeping the ER. Something told him Light's attackers were there in that moment, but at the same time they weren't.

 _Watching him with cameras then._ Ryuzaki mused. _The question is, why not disguise themselves as a nurse and speak to him now? Too many witnesses perhaps? But then, if this was a simple rape, why follow him after? Unless it wasn't Light they were after..._

Before Ryuzaki could continue on in his ramblings, Light collapsed to his knees as he expelled the minimal contents of his stomach. Soichiro was there almost instantly, rubbing his son's back as tears coursed down Light's face. Ryuzaki watched on in silence, mind running a mile a minute.

 _If he were Kira...No. Because he is Kira, Light views himself as above everyone else. As untouchable. If he truly has been sexually assaulted, then this may be the end of Kira. And if Kira_ does _stop killing, then that proves that Light Yagami is Kira. Or at least, was._

Ryuzaki blinked once or twice, bringing himself back to reality as Soichiro was helping Light into the seat between himself and the detective.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Soichiro said quietly to Light who was unnaturally pale and exhausted looking. "I'm just going to ask if there's anyway we can get you seen sooner."

As soon as Mr. Yagami was gone, Ryuzaki leaned over and whispered to Light,

"I know you are Kira."

Light turned his broken, tear filled gaze to Ryuzaki and for a moment the detective almost felt bad for what he'd said. Almost. The words that left Light's mouth a second later, however, froze the detective in his spot.

"Alright, fine," Light consented quietly. "You win. Yes, I'm Kira. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you going to arrest me here and now?"

Ryuzaki didn't say anything or move a muscle. He had expected Light to object. To proclaim again and again that he _wasn't_ Kira. But the boy had done the exact opposite. He'd come right out and said that he _was_ Kira.

 _Kira wouldn't do that._ Ryuzaki thought to himself, trying to ignore Light's broken gaze which still lingered on him. _Perhaps Kira is manipulating Light. It would make sense. But...Kira himself would_ never _directly admit that he was Kira. Unless he was trying to trick me._

"You don't believe me," Light said softly. So softly in fact that Ryuzaki was sure he wouldn't have heard the boy if they hadn't been sitting inches apart from one another. Light went on. "You think that because I'm admitting that I'm Kira that maybe the real Kira is manipulating me into saying it. Or maybe I am Kira and I'm tricking you by admitting it."

Ryuzaki pursed his lips. "I see."

"That's all you're going to say?" Light demanded, though his voice only held exhausted fear rather than full blown anger. "I see?"

"Yes," Ryuzaki confirmed before turning away from his only Kira suspect.

 _If Light is not Kira, then we've hit a dead end._ Ryuzaki mused quietly. _If Light_ is _Kira, however, and he has been sexually assaulted, I doubt his father would allow me to arrest him, let alone place him on death row. But perhaps the return of the handcuffs or a few weeks of solitary confinement will be permitted. I will have to speak to Watari once we return to headquarters._

* * *

"Can you sit up here on the table for me?" the doctor said, no sign in his voice that he really wanted to be there. Light swallowed thickly and looked up at his father with wide, fearful eyes before looking back at Ryuzaki who was crouched in a nearby chair.

"What are you going to do?" Light asked quietly, slowly letting his father lead him over to the table. Ryuzaki placed his thumb between his lips, tightening his other arm around his legs as he lost himself in thought.

 _Why look at me for reassurance?_ Ryuzaki asked himself, eyes slightly glazed over. _Unless he's Kira and it's all a ruse to make me think he isn't Kira. But if he were Kira surely he wouldn't have allowed himself to be raped. Kira is a God in his own mind and Gods are untouchable according to Kira. But Light seemed so genuinely distressed when his father brought him into headquarters. Perhaps...no. I'll have to speak with Watari first. If I plan this right-_

Ryuzaki was violently ripped out of his thoughts by a scream followed by the suddenly loud sobs of Light.

"Can you please speak a bit more _delicately_?" Mr. Yagami demanded, arms wrapped around Light's trembling, sobbing form. "My son was possibly _assaulted_ for God's sake. Can't you take that into account?!"

"Look," the doctor said, readjusting his latex gloves though the movement only served to make Light sob even harder. Ryuzaki briefly wondered what he had missed while lost in thought. "Mr. Yagami, I don't really want to be here and I just want to go home so if your son could just take off his pants for me-"

"That is enough," Ryuzaki said firmly, though he didn't remove himself from hs chair. "If you don't want to be here then so be it but at least get us a doctor who has dealt with-" _What was the word Mr. Yagami used?_ Ryuzaki asked himself before going on. "Get us a doctor who is better suited to handle assault victims."

The doctor sneered and Ryuzaki was reminded that he wasn't L in that moment and so had no influence over this man.

"You have no say in what I do or don't do," the doctor said angrily. "You're not God."

"No, I'm not," Ryuzaki said darkly. He straightened up, his spine letting out a horrific crack as he did so. "But I am Light Yagami's-" Ryuzaki choked on the word before forcing himself to say it. His best course of action was to trick Kira into thinking he was his "Friend."

"You really think I give a damn?" the doctor shouted. "You are not his family, so get out!"

Ryuzaki seethed. He was so unused to be told what to do that when someone did, he wasn't quite sure what social norm dictate he do. Dropping back into a slouch, Ryuzaki turned and left the room, dropping himself onto a bench outside the exam room and curling into himself with his thumb between his lips once more.

 _Light Yagami is Kira._ Ryuzaki convinced himself. _I'll give him one week to recover from this ordeal then we go back to being handcuffed. I don't care that it's only been one week since we_ removed _the handcuffs. I am now 99% certain that Light Yagami is Kira, and I will do what I have to to ensure that I. Do. Not. Lose._

* * *

 **What do you think guys? Sorry if Ryuzaki is a little cold, but he doesn't really understand social norms so...anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

 **Warning for self harm**

 **Previously:**

 _Light Yagami is Kira._ Ryuzaki convinced himself. _I'll give him one week to recover from this ordeal then we go back to being handcuffed. I don't care that it's only been one week since we_ removed _the handcuffs. I am now 99% certain that Light Yagami is Kira, and I will do what I have to to ensure that I. Do. Not. Lose._

* * *

One week later

"Mr. Yagami, I have a request," Ryuzaki said one morning, looming over at Soichiro who was seated in Light's usual spot. The exhausted father sighed and turned to face the detective.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki placed his thumb between his lips before looking around for his number one Kira suspect.

"Where is Light? I think he should hear my request considering it pertains to him."

Soichiro ran a hand over his face before dropping his elbows to the armrests of his chair.

"He's taking a shower," the father responded. Ryuzaki frowned.

"I was under the impression he took one at precisely 1:58 AM after he woke himself from a nightmare by screaming."

Soichiro stared at the detective in both anger and shock.

"You're _still_ watching my son?!" He finally spluttered.

Ryuzaki gave a short, simple nod. "Of course," he confirmed, speaking around his thumb. "After the events of yesterday, the likelihood that he is Kira rose exactly 79 percent."

"That's it," Soichiro said firmly, getting to his feet and stalking towards the stairs. "I am done, Ryuzaki. As of now, Light and I are off the task force."

"I see," Ryuzaki mused with a nod. "I understand. Would you mind if I inquire where you are going?"

"I'm packing my things," Soichiro answered. "And you are going to go apologize to my son."

"I beg your pardon?" Ryuzaki demanded, though Soichiro was out of earshot.

"He has a point, Ryuzaki," Watari said calmly from the computer. "You did accuse the boy of being Kira just after he had been assaulted."

"Yes, but-"

"Apologize at once, Ryuzaki," Watari ordered. Ryuzaki grumbled for a moment or two, but got off the chair and slunk towards the stairs. Matsuda and Mogi stared after the detective with wide eyes.

"I didn't know he listened to anyone," Matsuda said aloud. Mogi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I really like this 'Watari' person."

* * *

Ryuzaki stood in front of Light's close bathroom door far longer than he should have, simply listening to the sound of the shower water running.

 _Perhaps if I stand here for another moment or two then leave, Watari won't know that I didn't-_

Ryuzaki was torn from his thoughts by his phone ringing. The detective sent a wary glance towards the security cameras before pulling his phone out of his pocket and answering.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

" _Don't even think about not apologizing, Ryuzaki,"_ Watari said firmly. Ryuzaki grumbled to himself as he hung up and knocked loudly in the bathroom door.

"Light, it's Ryuzaki. We need to speak."

Ryuzaki leaned slightly forward and listened for a response that didn't seem to come. Frowning, Ryuzaki knocked again, this time a little louder.

"Light, your father says I need to apologize and I refuse to do it twice lest it inflate your ego farther. Adding to that, I do have things to do today, so open the door."

Ryuzaki narrowed his eyes when again there was no response, and for whatever reason, his stomach cramped though he figured it was because he hadn't had any sugar in over thirty minutes.

"Light, I'm coming in," the detective finally decided. He turned the knob and was surprised to find the door locked. Ryuzaki didn't have long to dwell on the fact, however, because Soichiro walked up a moment later.

"Did you apologize?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Ryuzaki gestured to the door.

"It seems that your son has hindered my ability to request his forgiveness by locking the door."

Soichiro frowned, taking a step forward and trying the doorknob.

"He never locks the bathroom door," Soichiro muttered. He looked over at Ryuzaki who had placed one hand in his pants pocket and his thumb between his lips.

"Would you like a key?" Ryuzaki finally asked after Soichiro had wordlessly stared at him for some time.

"Yes," Soichiro said firmly, watching as Ryuzaki pointed up to the top of the doorframe. Sighing, Soichiro grabbed the key and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Light, Ryuzaki wants to talk to you," Soichiro announced, looking in the direction of the shower. When there was no response, he and Ryuzaki moved closer, worry in both their stomachs though Ryuzaki insisted to himself that he just needed sugar.

"Light," Soichiro called softly, pulling aside the shower curtain. His eyes went wide when he took in the sight of his son.

Light was curled in almost the same position that Ryuzaki normally sat in. The boy's exposed body shook violently with tears, his face buried in his knees. But that wasn't what had drawn Soichiro and Ryuzaki's attention. It was the blood.

The red liquid was coated all over Light's arms, legs, face, and chest, leaking from the numerous cuts scattered across Light's arms and legs. Light's hand trembled as his father removed the bloody razor from his son's practically lax grip. Ryuzaki stood a few paces back, eyes ever so slightly widened as he watched Soichiro turn off the ice cold shower water.

"Light, can you hear me?" Soichiro asked softly, hands hovering over his son's quivering form. Very slowly, as if in pain, Light lifted his head and met his father's gaze, whispering two words that froze both Soichiro and Ryuzaki.

"I'm not Kira."

"No one said you were," Soichiro assured, grabbing a towel and draping it over his son's back. Light shook his head and turned his shattered eyes to Ryuzaki, pointing a bloody finger at the detective.

"He did."

"Light, why did you cut yourself?" Soichiro changed the subject as he carefully helped Light out of the shower, making a mental note to chastise Ryuzaki at a later time. Light shook his head, letting himself be led into his bedroom.

"I don't know," he answered quietly. "I just wanted it to stop."

"You just wanted what to stop?" Shoichiro asked. Light shrugged as his father began wiping the blood off of Light's shivering body.

"I don't know," the boy admitted.

* * *

12:23 AM

Ryuzaki opened his eyes slowly and stared around his darkened room. After a few silent seconds he sat up and grabbing his laptop, making his way over to his desk to get back to work on the Kira case. After two minutes of working, Ryuzaki found himself inexplicably, abnormally bored, and so he switched over to the cameras in Light's room to observe the boy until his strange wave of boredom passed. After five minutes of nothing, Ryuzaki forced himself down to the kitchen to grab a piece of cake in the hopes that it would stop his boredom.

"Ryuzaki?"

The detective jumped and quickly flipped the kitchen light on to find Light sitting at the counter, squinting at him. Ryuzaki frowned, looking up at the clock.

 _How did he get down here before me?_ The detective asked himself. He looked back over at Light to find the boy sliding him a slice of cake. Convinced that it was one of Kira's tricks, Ryuzaki slowly walked over to the counter and took his seat.

"What are you doing up, Kira?" He asked, ignoring Light's flinch.

"I couldn't sleep," Light admitted softly, pressing the heels of his hands into his bloodshot eyes. "Nightmares."

"Perhaps it's the guilt from killing all those people," Ryuzaki suggested. _78 percent chance Light is Kira. Interesting. It's never dropped before. A twenty percent decrease too…_

Light shook his head, eyes filling with tears. "I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki, I swear. If I were, I would have killed myself already."

Ryuzaki froze with a fork of cake halfway to his mouth. He slowly turned his gaze back to Light and simply stared at the boy.

"Are you suicidal, Light?" He asked cautiously. Light shrugged.

"I wasn't," he answered quietly. "But after what happened to me-"

"Light, did you're attackers speak to you?" Ryuzaki asked suddenly. Light nodded, and the kitchen was silent for a long time until he answered.

"The one called me Light when he first jumped me. And then throughout... _it_ , they called me Kira. Then when they left, they called me…"

"What?" Ryuzaki pressed. It wasn't that he was curious, because he wasn't. It's just that he didn't know of any other nicknames for Light Yagami.

Light took a shuddering breath, staring down at the countertop as he answered.

"They called me L. And said they would be in touch; that they'd see me again."

"They called you L," Ryuzaki responded. "Any idea why?"

Light shook his head. "I didn't recognize their voices, and they blindfolded me the entire time. I don't...I don't know who they were."

"I see," Ryuzaki said. The kitchen was quiet, until the detective got to his feet, placing his plate in the sink.

 _If Light is suicidal, than that gives me a reason to handcuff him to me, or to put him in solitary confinement._ Ryuzaki mused to himself as he made his way back to his room. _His father would want eyes on him all the time._

Ryuzaki grabbed his laptop and dropped onto his bed. After about an hour or so of work, something came to mind that froze him in his tracks.

 _How did Light know I was going to go to the kitchen for a piece of cake?_

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you like it. Sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors, but I was just in a car for six hours and am exhausted. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **Also, if you want Ryuzaki and Light to get together, let me know in either a PM or review. It'll help me plan out the rest of my story.**

 **THANKS AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

 **WARNING FOR RAPE**

* * *

 **Two days later**

Light shuddered violently as he stared at himself in the mirror. Slowly, he began to remove the gauze around his arms, staring down at the scars that littered the skin.

 _What did I do?_ He asked himself as he took a few steps backwards. _Why don't I remember doing this?_

His shaking increased violently as he wrapped his arms around himself and slowly made his way towards the bathroom door.

A scream of fear was ripped from his throat when he found himself face to face with Ryuzaki. Terrified, Light stumbled back into the bathroom, quickly losing his footing and collapsing to the floor. His breath came in loud, harsh pants, eyes wide as he stared up at the detective.

"R-ryu-ryu-" Light was too horrified to even get the name out and before Light even knew what was happening, he broke down crying. Ryuzaki simply stared down at him in utter confusion.

"Light, your father and I were speaking," Ryuzaki began, taking a step into the bathroom only for the sobbing teen to crawl backwards with a choked scream. The detective froze as tears had never really been his forte. Remaining where he was, he went on. "Your father thinks it would be best if you were placed in solitary confinement."

"But I'm not Kira!" Light shouted, before covering his ears as if his own voice had scared him.

"That's not why we want you in solitary confinement," Ryuzaki lied. "We want you there for your own protection."

"My own protection?" Light repeated, dropping his hands into his lap and staring doe-eyed at the detective. "What do you mean?"

"Light, you told me at approximately 12:32 AM that you were suicidal. You also cut yourself earlier on in the day."

Light slowly looked down at his arms, riddled with scars before he very slowly shook his head.

"12:32 AM," he repeated quietly. "I wasn't awake then. I didn't fall asleep until midnight, and I woke up around one. I wasn't...I didn't talk to you last night."

"You offered me cake," Ryuzaki reminded him. "We were in the kitchen. You told me that your attackers called you Light, Kira, and L."

"No I didn't," Light objected, looking up at Ryuzaki with a frown on his face. "They only called me Light and that was only when they jumped me. They didn't talk the entire time."

 _Is he joking?_ Ryuzaki asked himself, analyzing the boy's tear streaked face. _We spoke last night and he said his captors called him L._

"Light, do you remember cutting yourself?" Ryuzaki asked suddenly as an idea came to mind. Light shook his head, amber eyes going back to his arms.

"I remember getting in the shower," he answered slowly. "And then...I was having dinner with my dad. But I don't remember getting out of the shower or...or hurting myself."

 _He doesn't remember cutting himself or the conversation with me._ Ryuzaki mused, turning away from Light. _If he doesn't remember that...then maybe he really is Kira and he just doesn't remember it. That would make sense...Dissociative identity disorder can be brought on by severe trauma. What if Light Yagami was traumatized by killing all those criminals so he developed another personality to handle it? Kira. And after he was assaulted, he developed the personality I spoke with last night._

"Light, give us permission to put you under twenty-four hour watch," Ryuzaki requested. "Either solitary confinement or the handcuffs. It's your choi-"

"Handcuffs," Light interrupted quietly. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course," Ryuzaki said with a nod, turning back around to face his prime suspect. "Come on. Let's go get the handcuffs."

Light nodded and quietly followed after the detective whose mind was running a mile a minute.

* * *

"Ryuzaki, you can't be serious!" Soichiro demanded, staring down at the detective as Ryuzaki clasped the handcuff around Light's left wrist and then his own.

"I am very serious, Mr. Yagami," Ryuzaki said calmly, curling up in his seat as always, shooting a glance to Light whose gaze was locked on the ground. "I gave your son a choice; handcuffs or solitary confinement. It's for his own-"

"Don't give me that nonsense that it's for his own good!" Soichiro cut in, missing the twitch of Ryuzaki's eye when he was interrupted. "You still think he's Kira so you just needed a reason to keep an eye on him."

"Yes, but in doing this I can also prevent him from harming himself," Ryuzaki explained calmly. "I will be with him twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Where he goes, I go and vice versa. He will not leave my sight, Mr. Yagami. I assure you, I will keep your son safe."

Soichiro growled softly, before turning to his son who had taken up the same position in his seat that Ryuzaki had.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" the worried father asked his son. Light nodded, eyes still locked on the ground.

"I don't want to be alone," he admitted softly. "I was alone when they...this is what I want."

Soichiro sighed loudly, before straightening up and looking over at Ryuzaki.

"Take care of him," he ordered. "If I find out or even _suspect_ that you're secretly or obviously interrogating my son because you think he's Kira, then we're going to have a problem."

"And what are you going to do, Mr. Yagami?" Ryuzaki asked calmly. "Shoot me?"

"I will gladly go to prison to protect my son," Soichiro declared. "But one last thing."

"Yes?" Ryuzaki asked calmly.

"I don't want my son touching that razor," Soichiro declared. "If he needs to shave, you do it for him. Understood?"

Ryuzaki bit his tongue. The urge to object was overwhelming, but he knew Soichiro would not allow his son to remain handcuffed if Ryuzaki didn't do something to help protect the boy. Sighing, the detective nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Yagami."

Seeming content with this answer, Soichiro lifted his chin high as he turned and left the room.

Ryuzaki sighed and glanced at the clock on his computer. Eight PM. He waited a few seconds before determining that he wasn't tired in the slightest. He placed his hands on the keys of his computer, intent to do some more work before freezing. His eyes followed the chain from his wrist over to Light Yagami who hadn't moved from his position so similar to Ryuzaki's.

"Light, are you tired?" Ryuzaki asked quietly. If the teen wasn't, than Ryuzaki could get at least four more hours of work in. If Light _was_ tired...Ryuzaki had no intention of going to bed. The boy was just going to have to learn how to sleep in his chair.

"I don't want to sleep," Light said quietly.

Ryuzaki nodded and turned his attention back to the laptop. The room was silent until Light spoke up.

"Do you ever get scared?"

"No," Ryuzaki responded though he hadn't really heard the question. Light nodded and looked away, face red with embarrassment. He was weak. He had indirectly admitted that he was scared to someone who never got scared.

"Have you _ever_ been scared?" Light ventured a few moments later.

"No," Ryuzaki answered, though he noted there was emphasis on the word 'ever' and he figured it was a follow up question to Light's first one.

"Do you scare easily, Light?" Ryuzaki asked a few minutes later. Light tucked his hands close to his stomach, pulling the chain taut for a few seconds until he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"I didn't used to," Light admitted. "But now...I can still feel them on me sometimes. When it's dark and I'm alone. And I can hear them laughing when it's raining."

"So you're afraid of the dark and the rain because of what happened to you," Ryuzaki concluded, watching Light out of the corner of his eye. "You didn't seem to mind the dark when you were sitting in the kitchen at half past midnight."

"I already told you, I wasn't in the kitchen!" Light shouted before instantly cowering back. Ryuzaki pursed his lips and turned back to his laptop, dropping the investigation room into silence once more.

"Light, what would I have to offer you for you to admit that you're Kira?" Ryuzaki asked calmly. Light wasted no time in his response.

"Promise me death."

The detective's eyes went wide and he looked over at the teen who had a very serious expression on his face. After a long time, he slowly turned back to his laptop.

"Go to sleep, Light."

"I can't," Light said quietly and Ryuzaki braced himself for the boy to complain about being uncomfortable. What Ryuzaki really did hear was something else entirely. "I can hear them."

* * *

1:15 AM

"You can't be serious!" Watari hissed, glaring down at Ryuzaki who sat on his edge of the bed. The detective merely shrugged, looking over at Light when the boy shifted slightly in his sleep.

"I am very serious, Watari," he confirmed softly. "Light's attackers referred to him as L and told him they would be in touch. Therefore, I am very curious as to who attacked him-"

"And to satisfy your curiosity, you plan to use a sexual assault victim as bait?!" Watari demanded. "For his attackers no less?!"

Ryuzaki gave a short nod. "I will be in the vicinity, though I will be a few paces back for my own protection of course."

"But you could care less about putting Light in front of his attackers once again," Watari clarified. He wasn't going to lie; he was angry. He had grown to like Light and the fact that Ryuzaki wanted to sate his curiosity by putting the boy back in the line of fire angered him.

"I will of course ask for Light's opinion on this," Ryuzaki lied calmly, crossing his fingers behind his back as he went on. "And if he says no, then we'll simply focus on catching Kira rather than figuring out who is looking for me."

"Hmm." Watari pursed his lips. He didn't believe Ryuzaki in the slightest though he knew there was no way the detective could lie without him knowing. There were cameras everywhere after all.

"Alright," Watari relented. "Fine. But if I get even the hint that you did not ask Light for his opinion or did not take his opinion into account, I will take matters into my own hands."

"Meaning what?" Ryuzaki demanded, raising his voice slightly and paying no attention to the teen behind him who had become quickly wrapped up in the throes of a nightmare.

"Meaning I will uncuff that boy from you and send him and his father home with a condolence check. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Ryuzaki said calmly. Watari nodded and the two stared each other down until the older man finally left. The door had just barely closed when Light grabbed the back of Ryuzaki's shirt.

"No!" he cried.

* * *

1:15 AM

 _ **WARNING; RAPE SCENE AHEAD**_

 _ **Light's nightmare**_

 _Light was suddenly grabbed from behind, his phone falling from his grasp as someone held his arms behind his back while one of their hands covered his mouth._

" _Hello, Light Yagami," they said in a hiss._

 _Light screamed as loud as he could as the men assaulted him over and over and over._

" _Goodbye L," they said calmly as they got to their feet and began to leave. "We'll be in touch."_

 _Light gasped, eyes flying open as he stared around and found his ankles bound together and his wrists bound behind his back._

The cell from solitary confinement _. He mused to himself, eyes going wide with realization._ I'm still dreaming.

" _That you are, Light Yagami."_

 _Light shuddered violently and looked up to face his captor, though the man's features were cloaked in black._

" _We told you we'd be in touch, L."_

" _I'm not L!" Light cried out, struggling away as the man moved towards him and slowly - painstakingly slowly - began to strip Light until the boy was sat in the icy room dressed in nothing but his boxers._

" _No, that's right," the man said calmly, his face and body morphing to that of L a second later. "You're Kira."_

" _I'm not Kira!"_

 _Light screamed as loud as he could as hands began to explore every uncovered inch of his body. As desperately as he wanted to, Light seemed to have lost the ability to close his eyes as so was forced to watch L feel him up._

" _You know, I'm not really L," the figure said calmly, slowly pulling Light's boxers down. "But your mind needs a face to blame and so it chose this one. Because those men called you L, didn't they? If L hadn't labeled you as his Kira suspect then you never would have met him and never would have gotten jumped. You'd still be a virgin."_

" _No!" Light screamed as loud as he could as the man removed his own pants and thrust into the screaming teen._

* * *

1:20AM

"No!" Light screamed, sitting bolt upright and grabbing at the first thing he saw which just so happened to be the back of Ryuzaki's shirt. As soon as Light caught sight of Ryuzaki's face, he let out a scream of pure terror and struggled to pull away though the chain prevented him. Ryuzaki grunted as Light pulled hard enough to send the detective into his sobbing frame, sending them both to the ground.

As soon as Light felt the bony man on top of him, he screamed and struggled away though Ryuzaki was too frozen with shock to move. When Light realized the weight above him wasn't going to move, he went boneless on the floor, choking as he screamed and cried, his pleas becoming wrapping up in his shrieks.

Ryuzaki finally gathered himself enough to crawl off of Light and look up at the boy.

"Light-" the detective began, though Light's scream of fear cut him off.

"Stop it please!" Light cried, eyes wide with anguish. "Please stop! Stop touching me! Get _out_ of me!"

"Light, I am not touching you," Ryuzaki pointed out calmly. "And I am not in you. Please focus."

"I'm not L, you have to believe me!" Light continued to scream and thrash, fighting the invisible force above him. He suddenly stopped all noise and movement and for a moment Ryuzaki wondered if the boy had even stopped breathing.

"Light," Ryuzaki said, moving slightly forward. The boy had begun screaming almost as soon as Watari had left the room and Ryuzaki wondered for a brief moment how the older man hadn't heard the shouts before determining that he was probably expected to fix this on his own.

L - the world's greatest detective - had never understood tears and so prefered to hand sobbing people off to someone else who was more capable and whose time was less valuable.

Clearly that was not his option here. Sighing, Ryuzaki moved forward and placed a hand on Light's knee. He had heard once that people who were scared often liked physical comfort to soothe their fear.

This was proved the wrong move when Light's foot embedded itself in Ryuzaki's chin, sending him flying backwards. However, thanks to the chain connecting them, Light was yanked along with the detective and soon found himself face first on Ryuzaki's chest. As soon as he figured out where he was, Light froze, amber eyes going wide as he stopped breathing.

"Please," he whispered, trembling violently. "Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry, please. I'm Kira, okay? I'm Kira! I'm Kira!"

Light continued to scream the words as he sobbed, fear preventing him from pulling himself into reality.

"Please," he whispered once more. "Please, I confessed, okay? Don't hurt me anymore."

Cautiously, Ryuzaki slowly sat himself up on his elbows and stared down at the trembling teen who was curled into his chest. Unsure of what to do, Ryuzaki placed a hand on Light's shoulder and instantly felt the muscles go tense.

"Light, I'm not hurting you," he said softly, trying to destroy the monotony in his voice for once. "It was just a dream. No one is hurting you."

"Please," Light whispered, burying his face in Ryuzaki's chest. "I confessed, I'm Kira. Please, just kill me."

* * *

 **Well? Good? Bad? What do you think?**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! If you have any questions or suggestions or anything of the sort please please please please PM me and let me know.**

 **Other than that, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!

Ten days.

It had been ten days since Light's outburst and since he declared himself Kira. Unfortunately, due to the fact that he was half in reality half not, Watari refused to let Ryuzaki use Light's words as a true confession.

It had been ten days since Light last spoke. Ten days since he last looked at Ryuzaki. Ten days since he last looked anyone in the eye.

Ten days since he last slept.

Ryuzaki glanced at the clock. It was only midnight and yet the detective felt tired for once. He glanced over at Light who was staring blankly at his computer screen, hands hovering above the keys though they didn't move.

Ten days since Light had become compliant. He refused to speak or meet anyone's eyes but he did anything and everything Ryuzaki told him to.

The detective had quickly decided that he didn't like that kind of power.

"Light," he said calmly as an idea formed in his mind. He glanced up at the cameras, praying that Watari wasn't listening in. If he was, it could very well ruin Ryuzaki's plan.

Light didn't respond, though Ryuzaki knew the boy was listening. At least as much as the sleep deprivation was letting him.

"Light, I was wondering if you wanted to do something for me," Ryuzaki went on calmly. "I want you to be bait for your attackers. They called you L, which implies that they're looking for me. They also told you they'd be in touch so chances are high that if they see you out on the street, they'll jump you again. I want you to be bait."

Light didn't give a verbal response or tear his eyes away from the laptop in front of him, but he nodded slowly. Ryuzaki hated himself for it later, but he felt a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

"Good," he declared, turning back to his computer and popping a sugar cube in his mouth. The rest of the night passed on in silence until Watari walked into the room at around two in the morning.

"Ryuzaki, he needs to sleep," the older man determined, looking to Light with worry in his eyes. Ryuzaki shook his head.

"He told me he didn't want to sleep, so he's not sleeping."

"Ryuzaki, I am not afraid to sedate the boy or yourself," Watari declared firmly. Ryuzaki sighed loudly and looked over at Light.

"You don't want to sleep, do you?" he asked in a way he knew would get him the answer he wanted. Just as he thought, Light shook his head.

"See?" Ryuzaki asked, turning to Watari. "He doesn't want to sleep. Oh, and he agreed to being bait."

"Do you really think I believe that?" Watari demanded. "That boy has been compliant to you and you alone for the past ten days and something tells me that's because of fear. I thought I raised you better than this, L."

Ryuzaki frowned and opened his mouth to respond when the computers flashed red before all light was extinguished from the room.

No one said a word for a long time, until Ryuzaki spoke softly.

"Someone cut the power."

"Yes, it would seem so," Watari agreed, looking around the pitch black room. Distantly, he thought he heard the sound of struggling, but he didn't think anything of it. After a few moments, Ryuzaki spoke.

"Perhaps it's Light's captors. Can you get the light's back on?"

Watari huffed before expertly making his way out of the room to get the power back. Ryuzaki sat in silence, thumb in his mouth.

Strange and suspicious that the power goes out right after Watari called me L. I'd almost say it was Kira except for the fact that Light is Kira and he hasn't exactly moved the entire night. Come to think of it, he didn't even react when the power went...out…

Ryuzaki's eyes went wide with realization but before he could say anything, the lights came back on. Instantly, his eyes flicked over to Light's chair.

Light's empty chair. Empty - that is - save for his handcuff and some blood, almost as if the chain had been forcefully removed.

Ryuzaki shuddered and looked towards the door as Watari entered.

"It seems I was right," the detective declared. "It was Light's captors. He's gone."

"They left a note," Watari informed Ryuzaki, placing the paper in front of the detective. "I read over it already, of course, to ensure it wasn't rigged with anything."

Ryuzaki nodded and took up the paper with his thumb and forefinger before instantly groaning.

The letter was written in Hindu, the one language Ryuzaki had never cared to learn.

It was going to be a long night.

Light peeled his eyes open slowly whimpering at the pounding headache at the back of his skull. Once he got used to the light, he looked around to figure out where he was.

He was laying in a bed with red and black satin sheets, but he wasn't restrained which made him worry all the more. He wore baggy jeans and a baggy long sleeves white shirt instead of the t-shirt and shorts he had been wearing the last time he was conscious (when was that exactly? Light couldn't even remember the last time he slept really.)

He took a shuddering breath as he slowly pulled himself into a seated position.

The room was large.

There was a large balcony to his left and a walk in closet to his right with a large bathroom to the right of that and the bedroom door to the left of the closet.

On the bedside table sat a plate of some sort of fancy food with a glass of clear water next to it. Next to the plate sat a note that read 'Mr. Yagami."

Taking a deep breath, Light reached for the note first and slowly opened it, amber eyes falling over the words.

Good morning Light-Kun. Light shuddered at the honorific but kept going. I'm sure you're wondering where you are, but I promise that will be explained at dinner. But I'm sure there are a few things I should explain first.

My partner and I have been observing how Ryuzaki has been treating you for quite some time and we've determined that it's nothing short of abuse. Refusing to let you sleep, chaining himself to you, and taking advantage of your compliance. He has been - essentially - torturing you.

So we decided to take you from him and care for you.

As I'm sure you've noticed there is food and water next to the bed. We advise you to drink the water first seeing as you've been unconscious for at least a week.

"A week?" Light repeated out loud before dropping into a violent coughing fit. Once he finally got himself under control, he shot the water a suspicious glance before going back to the note.

I'm sure the thought of this concerns you, but I promise that all will be explained later. I can also determine that you're too nervous to drink the water but again I promise that it hasn't been spiked with anything.

You're very welcome to a shower though I advise you wait for Aiko-chan to arrive before attempting that. You became quite violent when your nightmares took hold and so we were forced to give you a few doses of muscle relaxant.

Taking a rough guess, I will assume that you'll wake at around noon. Aiko-chan will be in in about half an hour if you'd like to return to sleep until then. If not, you're welcome to the food and drink tough I implore you to remain in bed.

Thank you and we will see you at dinner Light-Kun. We have a welcome gift that we're sure you'll love.

Aki-kun and Dai-kun.

Light shuddered again, placing the note back down on the table and looking over at the bedroom door. These 'Aki-kun and Dai-kun' characters had more than likely kidnapped him and Light didn't like the thought of them controlling him and so even though they had essentially told him no, Light climbed out of bed and took a step towards the door.

Big mistake.

Thankfully, he didn't have time to dwell as his mistake seeing as he hit his head in the bedside table, knocking himself unconscious.

When Light regained consciousness some time later, his sore, exhausted body was warm and content and he would have drifted back into sleep had he not felt a hand on his chest.

Instantly, thoughts of the night he'd been attacked ran through his head and he sat up with a gasp, eyes flying open.

"You're awake," the woman next to him said calmly as Light looked around in a panic.

He was dressed only in his boxers and submerged in warm bath water.

"Who are you?" He demanded, trying to fight the blush that was spreading over his face as well as the horrible flashbacks that were running through his head.

The woman laughed.

"Light-kun shouldn't be afraid of me." she smiled at Light's fear filled amber eyes. "I am Aiko-chan. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Light ignored her question, placing a hand on his forehead with a wince. "Where am I?"

"I believe you knocked yourself unconscious while attempting to leave the bed despite Aki-kun and Dai-kun's warnings not to."

"Where am I?" Light asked again. He was uncomfortably relaxed around this woman and he didn't like it. Aiko smiled.

"England," she responded, beaming. "Welcome to England."

"Why are you...uh…" Light blushed again, embarrassment preventing him from asking this woman why she was bathing him. She laughed, reminding Light of Misa.

"You were unconscious," she answered honestly. "And you still have muscle relaxers in your system."

"Right," Light said slowly. "I guess that's why I lost my balance when I tried to try out of bed."

"Most likely," Aiko nodded as she went back to washing Light. Light continued to shift as his face grew more and more red with each movement of Aiko's hand.

Finally, she placed the washcloth off to the side and grabbed a glass of water, handing it to Light.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked softly. Light nodded, the severe dryness of his throats finally getting to him. Aiko smiled and placed the glass in his hand though she didn't remove her own.

"I can drink water on my own," Light said quietly though his hands and arms shook violently from the strain that did not go unnoticed by Aiko.

"I just don't want you to drop it. Though I hate when I have to use this word to describe you, you're weak at the moment."

"Right," Light said slowly. With Aiko's help, he managed to drink two small sips of the water though the woman didn't seem too pleased with that.

"Light-kun, you're dehydrated. Please, you need to drink more than that."

Light shook his head, releasing his weak grip on the glass.

"I can't," he said quietly. "I feel sick."

Aiko sighed but nodded nonetheless. "So then I suppose you wouldn't like anything to eat until dinner?"

Light shook his head. The two sat in silence until Light began to shiver from the cold water. With Aiko's help, he got to his feet and wrapped himself in a towel, following the woman back into the bedroom.

"Is it alright if I don't wear...that?" Light asked, pointing to the clothing he'd been wearing when he woke up.

"Why?" Aiko asked nervously. "I mean, it's perfectly fine, whatever you want. But...why?"

"It's just that...that's exactly what Ryuzaki wears and I had…he was in a nightmare I had….I guess it was seventeen days ago."

"Oh, that makes sense," Aiko said, nodding. "Of course, Kami, whatever you'd like."

Light froze at the word and slowly looked over at Aiko as she made her way to the closet.

"Kami?" He repeated slowly, not sure if he'd heard her right. She nodded as she looked through the closet for something for him to wear.

"Of course!" She answered cheerfully. "You are our God after all."

"You're Kira supporters," Light breathed. He shook his head. "I'm not Kira."

"Of course you are." Aiko's cheery tone was starting to give Light a headache. "Ryuk told us so."

"Ryuk is here?" Light asked, eyes going wide and instantly giving himself away as Kira. Aiko laughed again.

"More likely he's out in the orchard, but I'm sure he'll join us for dinner once he knows you're awake."

"Aiko, this gift that Aki-kun and Dai-kun have for me. Is it-?"

"You're death note?" Aiko guessed, returning from the closet with a new pair of boxers as well as a black shirt and pants. "Yes, I believe that that's part of the gift."

"And the other part?" Light asked, running his hands over the soft fabric of his towel. Aiko laughed.

"Well I can't spoil the surprise now, can I? Now, Aki and Dai have requested that you remain here until dinner, only so they can continue setting up your office for you."

"My-"

"But there are books and other forms of entertainment here for you," Aiko went on, cutting Light off. "Is there anything you need, Light-kun?"

"If I am your God," Light pressed cautiously. "Why do you keep calling me 'Light-kun'?"

Aiko twisted her hands in her long black skirt as the two faced each other in silence until she finally answered.

"I wasn't really supposed to call you 'Kami' until after we gave you the death note. But it slipped out my lord, I'm sorry. But I promise, once you have the death note, we'll be calling you Kira-San from now on."

"Kira-San," Light repeated softly. The room was dropped into awkward silence until Aiko took a shuddering breath.

"Is there anything you need before I go?"

Light shook his head, gratefully accepting the clothing from her.

"No, there isn't. Um...thank you…" Light closed his eyes as he tried to remember her name though all he was given was a massive headache.

"It's Aiko," she offered gently. Light opened his eyes with a shy smile.

"Thank you Aiko."

Aiko nodded and was just about to leave before suddenly pointing to Light's left wrist.

"Does your wrist hurt?"

Light followed her gaze and stared down at his wrist in shock. It was wrapped tightly in soft white gauze from his wrist down to his hand.

"No," he answered slowly. "Should it?"

"Well, when Aki-kun was attempting to remove your handcuff, he found that it was bound around your wrist far tighter than it should have been and he was forced to violently remove it. He felt bad for making you draw blood."

"Why don't I remember that?" Light asked softly. He vaguely recalled sitting at his computer next to Ryuzaki - the man and his name still made Light shiver in fear - and he remember Ryuzaki asking him a few questions though he supposed sleep deprivation prevented him from being able to recall the night very well.

"Aki-kun gave you a light sedative before removing your handcuff once he noted that he was going to draw blood."

Light nodded numbly, dropping down onto the bed next to the clothes that were far too like Ryuzaki's.

"There's a bottle of Advil in the bedside table if you're wrist starts hurting," Aiko offered. "Are you sure there's nothing you need lord?"

"Ryuk," light answered, turning his gaze to Aiko. "I want to speak with Ryuk in private."

"Of course, Light-kun," Aiko consented, making her way to the door. "I will ensure he arrives with haste."

"Thank you," Light said with a nod before picking up the fresh black clothing and making his way to the bathroom.

—

"How is Kira-San?" Aki asked, looking up from his desk only to be met with the sight of Dai. "Oh. Never mind."

"Aki-kun, I have my doubts," Dai declared, dropping a slip of paper on the desk in front of Aki. "Are you sure that this is Ryuzaki's real name?"

"Positive," Aki said with a nod, taking the slip of paper and sliding it in an envelope before placing the envelope inside the death note.

"And how do you know Kira-San will want this?" Dai pressed, taking a seat in front of Aki's desk. Aki - the older one - sighed loudly, gently placing the death note off to the side.

"You saw his Ryuzaki was treating him!" He declared though his voice rose, giving away his anger. "Why wouldn't Kira-San want the man's name?"

"Do you really believe that he'll kill Ryuzaki if he finds out what our true goal is?"

"As long as that damn shinigami keeps his mouth shut and Kira-san doesn't make the shinigami eye deal with him, we're fine."

"What's stopping us from killing L ourselves since we have his name? Why do we need Kira-San?" Dai asked, reaching for the death note only for his hand to be smacked away.

"I have idolized Kira since his rise, as has my sister Misa. His goal is and always has been to destroy L. It's what he strives for."

"Okay. And what's our plan once he gets rid of L?"

"We kill him with the death note," Aki declared. "It'll be hard to take it from him but I know we'll manage. We are the ones who took his virginity from him after all."

Hope you liked it! I know it's long but I've been told in other fanfictions that they need to be longer. Let me know if they need to be shorter or not.

Anyway, please please please please please PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I CHECK FOR REVIEWS BEFORE I LEAVE IN THE MORNING AND WHEN I GET REVIEWS, THEY MAKE MY DAY!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

THANKS


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **So sorry for the late update. I got distracted and a little bored with a story as well as the fact that fanfiction was being weird on my computer.**

 **But I'm back now.**

 **So here we go!**

* * *

 **Two weeks after Light's disappearance**

"This is all your fault!" Soichiro Yagami bellowed in the face of the far too calm detective. "If you hadn't accused my son of being Kira and if you hadn't chained him to you, I could have taken him home and he would have been safe! What if his attackers were the ones who took him?!"

"On the contrary, Mr. Yagami," Ryuzaki began in his monotone voice. "I am hoping that it _was_ his attackers who took him."

"What?" Soichiro demanded, his face red with rage. "What the Hell is wrong with you?! All you care about is your stupid case!"

"Mr. Yagami, I assure you that I will not let my prime suspect get away that easily. We will find him. I promise."

"How?" Soichiro huffed, collapsing into the chair his son had last occupied. "We have no way of knowing where he is."

"Mr. Yagami you're looking at the three greatest detectives," Ryuzaki pointed out, turning back to his computer. "We'll find him."

 _Interesting._ Ryuzaki thought to himself as he turned back to his computer. _Could it be that I am growing attached to the boy? Is that why I'm so desperate to find him? No. It's just his father's desperation rubbing off on me. That's all. There is no other explanation._

Ryuzaki took a bite of his cake and stared blankly at his computer.

 _And yet._ He went on in thought. _Perhaps it's not Mr. Yagami's desperation, but my own. Indeed, whenever I think of the boy or look at him I get a certain twisting in my stomach. And my heart seems to pick up speed. I'll have to ask Watari to take a look at me to ensure I'm not coming down with something._

* * *

Light looked over towards the door of his 'office' to find Aki-kun walking in. The man was in his mid to late twenties and was thin, though not as painfully thin as Ryuzaki. Aki's hair was long and white and he wore clothing that was tight fitting around the groin that made Light cringe whenever Aki moved.

Light turned away and looked back to his Death Note, pen hovering over the page.

"Have you chosen who's life you will eliminate today, Kami?" Aki-kun asked.

Light shook his head. "No," he answered as his eyes drifted over to the slip of paper with Ryuzaki's real name on it.

"I see," Aki acknowledged calmly. "So...have you eliminated L yet?"

"No," Light answered in the same soft voice. He put his pen to the side and spun around in his chair to face his guest. "Can I ask why you're here?"

"I was just checking in on your progress, Kami Kira-San," Aki answered, though Light sensed he was lying. "Is there something bothering you? Is something not up to your standards?"

"It's fine," Light said calmly, reaching back to the desk and closing the Death Note. "Aki, can I ask you for something?"

"Of course, my Kami, anything," Aki answered. Light nodded and glanced towards the wall when Ryuk hovered in.

"I want a phone," Light said, turning his attention back to Aki. "I want to call my family. Let them know I'm alive."

"Of course," Aki said between clenched teeth as he tried not to let his frustration show. "It will be done."

"Thank you," Light said with a nod. As soon as Aki was gone, Light turned to Ryuk.

"It's been two weeks," he said, trying to hide his fear. "Are they looking for me?"

"Yep," Ryuk answered, popping the 'p'. "They're looking alright. But I doubt they'll find you here. Hey, how come you haven't killed L yet?"

"Because I don't want him dead yet," Light answered firmly. "I have the shinigami eyes now. I know Aki and Dai's real names. As soon as I get back to Japan, I'm killing them both."

"But not 'L Lawliet'?" Ryuk asked. Light shook his head.

"I haven't decided," he answered softly. "I don't know. I know I want him dead because the night I was...assaulted, all he cared about was finding out if I was Kira."

"But you won't kill him cause you _love_ him!" Ryuk declared, giggling and ducking the pencil case that Light threw at him.

"No," the boy answered darkly, cutting off the death god's laughter instantly with the malice in his tone. "Because he is the only friend I have ever had. I will not kill him. And besides, he's fun. He's one of the smartest people I've ever had the chance to meet and challenge. I'm not going to kill him."

"So you're going to give up your vision of a new world just to keep a friend?" Ryuk asked, disgust in his voice.

Light shook his head. "I was going to be a God. But Gods don't get…they don't get _raped,_ Ryuk. And as hard as it is for me to face it, I was. I am not God. I'm just a bored teenager with delusions of homicidal grandeur."

"So as soon as you kill these two guys who gave you your death note, then you're done?" Ryuk asked, depression in his voice when he realized that his entertainment would be ending soon.

Light nodded. "These two will be Kira's last death."

"Actually, they'll be Light Yagami's last death," Ryuk corrected. He began to laugh at Light's frown.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked. "Light and Kira are one in the same."

"No they're not," Ryuk said, still laughing. "If you hadn't continued killing, you would have killed yourself and ended all this madness. But one thing I didn't tell you was that if you keep killing, you'll develop another personality. But this personality won't come into play unless you give up your memories. When you get them back, that's when the second personality comes to life."

"What are you saying?" Light demanded, getting to his feet and knocking his chair to the floor. Ryuk continued to laugh before getting himself under control.

"I'm saying that the only way to keep your Kira personality out of the light so to speak, hehehehe, you have to keep killing."

"And if I stop?" Light asked angrily.

"Kira will take control and tear you apart from the inside out!" Ryuk answered before disappearing through the wall just as Aki returned with a cell phone.

"Here you are, Kami," he said, handing Light the phone before backing out of the room.

"You're an idiot," Dai hissed after the door has closed. "He hasn't killed anyone but petty criminals for two weeks."

"How does that warrant me being an idiot?" Aki asked, following Dai down the stairs.

Dai growled. "He asked for the phone so he could call his dad - or worse yet, _L_ \- and tell them where he is. Not to mention that he's starting to come to terms with the fact that he was raped."

"What are you saying?" Aki asked. Dai shook his head.

"We can't wait for him to kill L on his own. We have to be the ones to do it."

"Well we can't burst in there while he's on the phone," Aki pointed out. "And what if he _is_ calling L? The detective will be out here instantly."

"It's easy," Dai pointed out, eyes lighting up with an idea. "We make it a trap. Tonight, we take Light down to the basement and keep him there until L arrives. Then we make him a choice. Leave and we'll let Light live, or stay and we'll kill them both."

"Well...then he's going to chose the first option and we lose," Aki pointed out.

Dai groaned loudly. "God, you're just as stupid as your sister Misa. The plan is we kill him and Light either way. It's as simple as that. First, of course, we force Light to kill his family, _then_ we kill him and L."

"I like that plan," Aki said, nodding. "I like it a lot."

* * *

"Mr. Yagami, may I request that you either answer your phone or turn it off?" Ryuzaki said with a bored tone.

"Hello?" Soichiro chose to answer the phone, well aware that it would anger the already frustrated detective.

Ryuzaki turned and was just about to shout at Soichiro when the father put the phone on speaker.

" _Hey dad."_ Light's voice was soft, almost like he didn't want anyone to hear him. Like he was whispering. His voice held a hint of fear and for a moment, Ryuzaki forgot that he was listening to his suspect and instead thought he was listening to a scared child.

"Light, are you okay?!" Soichiro demanded. "Where are you?"

" _I'm okay dad,"_ Light answered, still whispering. He sounded on the verge of tears. "I...I'm in England."

 _England?_ Ryuzaki questioned. _Why England?_

"Son, who took you?" Soichiro asked, pulling Ryuzaki back into the present. "Did they hurt you?"

"They're Kira worshippers," Light answered and Ryuzaki thought he heard the boy's voice tremble. "They think I'm Kira. They're...they're treating me like their God."

"You _are_ Kira," Ryuzaki pointed out, ignoring Soichiro glare. When Light answered, it was obvious that he was on the brink of tears.

"I'm scared, dad," he whispered. "They want me to kill L. They...they gave me his name. I'm really scared. I think they're going to kill me if I don't kill L."

"Have you killed anyone?" Soichiro asked, though Ryuzaki asked another question before Light could answer.

"Are you alone?"

"..." the silence was deafening, and Soichiro felt his heart beat faster in fear.

"Light, are they listening?" he asked again.

There was a harsh intake of breath on Light's end of the line.

"Oh God," the boy whispered before there was the sound of a door opening followed by a dial tone.

"Oh God," Soichiro whispered, covering his hand with his mouth. "Oh God, Light. They're going to kill him."

"Mr. Yagami, may I see the phone?" Ryuzaki requested, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Soichiro asked, watching the detective hook the phone up to his laptop.

"I think I can track it," Ryzaki answered distractedly. The two sat in tense silence for hours until Ryuzaki's computer binged.

"Where is he?!" Soichiro asked in fear. Ryuzaki placed his thumb in his mouth, analyzing the screen in front of him.

"He's not in England," he answered. "He's in Belfast Ireland."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?!" Light demanded, fear in his voice. Aki had come in in the middle of his conversation with his father and Light was now being lead down cold, damp stairs. He was blindfolded with his hands behind his back and Dai laughed everytime he lost his step.

"We're sorry, Kami," Aki said though there was no hint of sorrow in his voice. "But you refuse to kill L. Actually, you went to him for help. We think it's time a new god took your place."

"What are you going to do to me?" Light asked, his voice shaking as he stumbled over yet another step. This time, he felt a horrible crack in his ankle and cried out loudly.

"Calm down," Dai demanded, though they eased up on leading Light down the stairs. "It's just broken. You're fine."

"Please," Light whispered, pain and fear coating his words. "What are you going to do to me?"

"First, you're going to kill your family," Aki instructed. "Then, we're going to kill L once he gets here. After that, we're going to kill you."

"I won't kill my family," Light said firmly. "You can't make me."

"Trust me boy, we're very good at making people do what we want," Dai said.

Light shook his head. "No, you can't. You have no power over me."

Aki breathed in sharply. "Actually, we do. You see, Light Yagami, we're the ones who took your virginity."

Before Light could even truly comprehend this statement, a rag that tasted of bile was shoved into his mouth and tied behind his head. A second later there was a sharp prick in the back of his neck and he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked that! I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm sorry for the few days I took to update. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **Sorry if anyone is OOC. If you have any ideas of what might happen next, let me know. I love you see what my readers think is going to happen based on the events of the chapter.**

 **THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

 **I wanted to apologize before we get started in case Aki, Dai, and Aiko's names aren't right. Like I said in the disclaimer, I'm not Japanese so if the names are wrong I'm really really sorry. Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

"You're fine, Ryuzaki," Watari declared, stepping away from the detective. "What did you think was wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure," Ryuzaki mused. Watari raised an eyebrow.

"I see. What are your symptoms?"

"Whenever I think of Light my stomach cramps and my heart pounds. I could not think of any illness with these symptoms so I thought I'd come to you for help."

Watari chuckled, turned away from Ryuzaki in an attempt to hide the smile that was creeping across his face. The detective caught it, however, and was instantly suspicious.

"Watari, what is so amusing?" Ryuzaki asked, frowning. "I demand to know."

"Ryuzaki, I'm sure you don't want to accept this, but I believe you may be feeling a certain attraction for Light Yagami," Watari said. "You're just as worried for his safety as his father is."

"I think I would know if I was developing an attraction for someone of the male species," Ryuzaki declared. "And I am _not_ falling in love with Kira."

"I never said you were falling in love," Watari pointed out, smiling. "I simply said you were developing an attraction for him."

Ryuzaki growled softly before turning and storming out of the room. He forced himself to take a calming breath before entering the main room where Soichiro sat, staring down at his phone will sorrow in his eyes.

"Have you been able to get ahold of him?" Ryuzaki asked, trying to school his voice into one of indifference though Watari's words still rang loudly in his ears.

Soichiro sighed. "No. no one answers. Why are we just sitting here, Ryuzaki? Why aren't we leaving now?"

"Because I want to wait and see if his captors are going to send us either a ransom note or a phone call."

"And what if they don't?!" Soichiro demanded, anger replacing his sorrow. "What if they just decide to kill him?!"

"I don't think they're going to kill him," Ryuzaki mused. His mind betrayed him though. _I hope they're not going to kill him._

"Ryuzaki... _L_. Please. We have to save Light. We have to leave now."

Ryuzaki sighed and the room was dropped into silence until he grabbed his phone and dialed Watari.

"Watari, Mr. Yagami and myself are about to make our way to Belfast Ireland. Please inform me immediately if Light's kidnappers send any form of ransom here. Thank you."

* * *

 **Four hours later**

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro said quietly. He looked over at the detective's ringing phone then back up to the detective who was very immersed in his cake. "Ryuzaki, your phone is ringing."

Ryuzaki swallowed the piece of cake quickly before reaching over and answering his phone.

"Watari." his eyes went wide and Soichiro leaned forward slightly, biting his lip as he waited for a response. "Thank you Watari, please take a picture and send them to me."

"What is it?!" Soichiro asked as soon as Ryuzaki ended the phone call. The detective placed his hands on his knees and looked the worried father directly in the eyes when he answered.

"It seems that Light's kidnappers sent us pictures of him. I have asked Watari to take snapshots and text them to me."

"Oh God," Soichiro whispered as Ryuzaki's phone began to buzz with the pictures. "Oh God, Light."

Ryuzaki felt his heart began to pound as he opened his phone and took in the sight of the pictures.

 _I won't admit it outloud._ He told himself firmly. _But it appears that I truly_ am _developing feelings for Kira. No, not Kira. Light._

"Are you sure you want to see them?" Ryuzaki asked, looking up at the father who was sitting on the edge of his seat. His face paled.

"How bad are they?" he asked in a whisper. Ryuzaki looked back at the picture and felt his stomach roll and reject the piece of cake he'd just eaten.

"There's blood," he answered and he noted that he was unable to keep the quiver out of his voice. "It appears that one of his ankles is broken. He's gagged and blindfolded-"

"Ryuzaki, please let me see," Soichiro finally requested softly. As Ryuzaki extended his arm to hand over the phone, he noted that his hand was shaking and cursed himself.

 _I really do care about Light._ He told himself, watching Soichiro as the man's eyes went wide with each picture. Ryuzaki watched in silence as Soichiro heaved himself from his seat and ran back to the bathroom to expel the contents of his stomach.

Sighing, Ryuzaki reached forward and picked up the phone just as it buzzed with one last picture from Watari. This one made the world spin.

It was Light, that was obvious. But he was sat stark naked, clearly shivering if the look on his face was anything to go by. And carved into his stomach was a very clear, gruesome statement.

"He's mine, L."

"Oh God," Ryuzaki whispered, placing his phone off to the side and closing his eyes. "We're coming Light. You just have to hang on a little bit longer."

* * *

"I know I shouldn't feel proud about this," Aki began as he and Dai made their way upstairs. "But… I am."

"What're you proud about?" Dai asked, holding up Light's clothing and comparing their size to his own. Aki chuckled.

"Dai, we made Kira _cry._ I didn't think that was possible."

"We made him cry when we assaulted him in the street too, remember?"

"True, but this was different," Aki mused. "We made him cry and scream and bleed...and Dai, I want to see that again."

"So do I," Dai said nodding. "Don't worry. Later tonight we'll go back down and record the torture then send it to his father."

"What do you think he was before he tried to become God?" Aki asked after a few minutes of silence. "He's young which makes me wonder what made him want to be God in the first place."

"Well then, that's what we'll do tonight," Dai decided. "We'll torture the answers out of him. We'll record every answer and we'll show his father."

"Do you think he made the deal with Ryuk?"

Dai groaned. "Probably. That damn shinigami has been avoiding us ever since he privately spoke to Light. I have no doubt that he made the damn deal."

"So what are we going to do?"

A dark smile spread across Dai's face at the question.

"Before we do the video, we'll destroy his eyes. Make sure he's permanently blinded."

"God, I love it when you talk dirty," Aki mumbled, kissing Dai and pulling the man into their bedroom.

* * *

"Ryuzaki I feel as if you're hiding something from me," Soichiro said softly, one hand placed against his forehead as he tried to stay calm and get the images of his son's body out of his head. Ryuzaki's dark eyes flicked towards his phone for a second before going back to the worried father.

"There was...one more photo," he admitted though he went on when Soichiro slumped down in his seat. "I'm not going to show you though."

"L, it's my _son_ ," Soichiro pointed out. "Please, I can handle it."

Ryuzaki shook his head, picking up his phone and sliding it into his pocket.

"No, I'm afraid I have to decline, for the sake of your health if anything."

"Is he alive?" Soichiro asked softly. "Please, just tell me that."

Ryuzaki shook his head, placing his thumb in his mouth.

"I don't know," he admitted softly. "I don't think his captors would send us pictures of him dead but at the same time...we just have to try and stay positive, Mr. Yagami."

"Do you still believe my son is Kira?" Soichiro asked. Ryuzaki sighed and the plane was silent until he finally spoke.

"If Light dies, I will assume that is was Kira all along."

"And if he lives?" Soichiro asked, exhausted anger in his voice. Ryuzaki dropped his gaze to his knees.

"If he lives, I'll drop all suspicion."

Soichiro pressed, "Even if people keep dying of Kira attacks?"

"Even if people keep dying of Kira attacks," Ryuzaki confirmed softly. "And I will handle any medical costs he may have assuming he lives that long."

"Ryuzaki, do you care for my son?"

Ryuzaki sighed and dropped both hands to his knees.

"He is my first and only friend. And part of me believes that I may be developing a deeper attraction for him than I originally did. But...yes, Mr. Yagami. I care for your son."

"Good," Soichiro said with a nod. "Because I think you're what he really needs. His family can only help him so far, but you're the one that's really going to help him recover."

"What are you saying?" Ryuzaki asked, looking up with a frown. Soichiro took a shuddering breath and locked his gaze with L's.

"I want Light to move in with you once he's recovered enough to leave the hospital. You're the only one that can protect him. Please, L."

Ryuzaki sighed and bit his lip before nodding slowly.

"Alright. I'll take care of him."

* * *

 **Well? Was it good? Bad? What did you guys think? Sorry if the ending was weird, I just didn't know how to end it.**

 **I hope you like it. Can someone please REVIEW just so I know people are reading this? I know it's stupid, but I don't want to keep writing and publishing if no one's reading. If I know at least one person is reading, that's what keeps me motivated to keep writing so if someone could please please PLEASE REVIEW and let me know, I will love you all and will recommend your story to other readers.**

 **Please review, I'm desperate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

* * *

Light was cold. But it wasn't a new thing. He was always cold now, mainly due to the fact that he was clothed in nothing but his boxers and on the cold, wet concrete floor.

He hurt. He felt empty. He knew Aki and Dai had carved something into his stomach that was definitely going to scar, but all he remembered was being held down while he screamed.

He was almost certain that he'd ruined his vocal cords by doing that. As soon as they'd sat him up, he'd choked on blood and they'd laughed before kicking him in the face and walking away.

He'd cried too, but that's because he was so damn scared. And he'd screamed for L, though he'd never admit that.

He'd never admit the way he felt around the detective because in all honesty he wasn't exactly sure how or what he felt.

All he knew was that he didn't want to be there anymore and he didn't care if that meant he wanted to be saved or killed.

Honestly, after what Aki and Dai had done to him, a heart attack was sounding pretty good.

His ankle was broken and his knee was utterly shattered, as were a few other bones in his body. He knew that without even being able to see them only because they hurt so much.

He spent an hour every night crying until he lost consciousness. He was starving and dehydrated and he didn't know what the hell Aki and Dai wanted from him aside from L's death.

That was something he refused to give them. Every day, they came down with food, water, L's name, and the death note.

Every day they removed his blindfold and offered him a choice.

If he killed L, they'd let him go. They'd give him food and water and let him renounce his ownership of the death note before sending him home.

Despite the pain and agony it always brought, Light always said no.

Sooner or later Aki and Dai were going to stop being so nice.

The sound of hinges squeaking was what pulled Light's attention back to the present and his body began to tremble against his will, aggravating his already sore injuries.

"So we've been thinking, Light," Aki declared as he and Dai walked into the room. "If you're not going to kill L, then why the hell are we keeping you alive?"

Light opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a high keening sound.

"That's what I thought," Dai said gruffly as he removed Light's blindfold. "So we're going to ask you one last time. Are you going to kill L, or not?"

Light bit his cracked, bleeding lip as his mind ran a mile a minute. He had a feeling, deep in his empty stomach, that L and his father were coming to save him. All he had to do was stall for time.

And so he nodded.

"Really?" Aki asked doubtfully. "You'll kill L?"

"I don't think I believe you," Dai mused, pulling a knife out from behind his back. "We were also thinking...well, we believe that you made the deal with Ryuk and if you did, you can see our real names."

Light wanted to scream that they were wrong and he wanted to scream for them to just kill him already but he knew they wouldn't be that merciful. So instead, he dropped his chin to his chest, breathing heavily.

There was no way his father and L would get there in time.

"So here's what we've decided," Aki said, walking over and forcing Light into a straitjacket that he hadn't even known they'd had. He struggled weakly as Aki placed a gag in his mouth after strapping him into the straitjacket.

"We're going to carve out your eyes!" Dai declared, sadistic laughter in his voice. Light's eyes went wide and he struggled to make a sound but all he got was blood in his mouth. He was too weak and had too many bones broken and so he went limp, watching in silent, mute fear as Dai brought the knife to his eyes.

Light took a shuddering breath just as the tip of the blade sunk into his flesh.

The sound of a gunshot startled Dai enough that he dragged the knife down Light's face as he turned around. Light let out a hoarse, muffled scream at the pain, gagging and dry heaving at the warm feeling of blood on his cheek.

"L!" Dai hissed, readjusting his grip on the knife as Aki pulled out his own gun and faced the detective.

"Let him go," L said calmly, his eyes flicking to Light who seemed to be on the brink of a panic attack. Soichiro eyes had gone wide the second he'd seen his son and that's what had prompted him to fire his weapon into the ceiling.

"Hello, L Lawliet," Aki growled, stepping backwards to stand in front of Light. "We've been waiting for you."

"Let Light go," L reiterate, eyes never wavering from Light's barely conscious, barely alive form. "He has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, Lawliet," Dai corrected. "He has everything to do with it. Aki and I are the ones who raped him in the street because we knew how you would respond. We knew you would give him a reason to want revenge. And yet...he hasn't killed you."

"Yes, I can tell," L said with unintentional sarcasm. Dai and Aki narrowed their eyes at the same time until Dai let out a scream of anger and threw himself at L just as Light lost consciousness.

Taking the distraction as his chance, Aki turned around and pulled Light's unconscious form into his arms and attempted to make a run for it, though Soichiro was faster.

"Put him down," he ordered, raising his gun to Aki's face. Aki only snarled, readjusting Light so that the boy's body was his shield.

"You'll have to shoot him first to get to me!" Aki shouted.

Dai screamed as he launched himself at L, the detective just barely avoiding the knife that got closer to his face with every swipe.

"I'll kill you!" Dai screamed just as he cornered the detective. He made to stab the man in the chest but froze when a gunshot rang out. He collapsed forward, blood gushing from the gunshot wound in the middle of his forehead. L sidestepped the man, looking over at Soichiro who had Aki cornered. Aki still held Light though he was clearly considering dropping the boy and running.

"You're outnumbered," L said calmly as he walked over, his back straighter than he was used to. "Give up and give us Light."

"The boy is going to die anyway," Aki spat, though his voice trembled. "He doesn't matter."

"If he's going to die anyway, let us have the body so we can at least have a proper burial," L requested, ignoring the horrified look Soichiro sent his way.

"You have to let me go first," Aki said. "Let me go and don't come after me. I won't bother you ever again and I'll never set foot in Japan for the rest of my life. You have my word."

"You're a rapist!" Soichiro spat. "Your word means nothing."

"Then...then I'll kill him!" Aki decided. "I'll kill Light."

"No," L said calmly, his voice leaving no room for debate. "We'll let you go now, but if we ever see you again, we _will_ have you arrested and placed on death row. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Aki agreed instantly, gently passing Light over to Soichiro before sprinting up the stairs as fast as he could. As soon as he was gone, Soichiro dropped to his knees, his son held tightly in his arms.

"Oh, Light," he whispered. He propped the boy's too thin form against his body and was about to undo the straps on the straitjacket when L stopped him.

"We should get him to a hospital first," the detective advised the father. "I have a feeling that the pressure from his arms on his stomach is preventing him from bleeding even more."

"What do you mean, preventing him from bleeding?" Soichiro asked, looking down at his son's stomach which was covered with the straitjacket.

L sighed. "They carved words into his flesh. That was the picture I didn't want to show you."

"Oh God," Soichiro whispered, tears springing to his eyes. "Oh God, Light."

"Mr. Yagami, for him to have any chance of survival, we need to go now," L said forcefully. Soichiro nodded, getting to his feet and being careful not to jar his injured son as he followed the detective out of the dark, bloody basement.

* * *

Five months. Five months and three flatlines later, Light was still in a coma. The doctor's said there was less than a five percent chance of him ever waking up again and for the first time in his life, L hated percentages.

He hadn't left Light's side since the boy had been admitted and had sat through each and every flatline of the heart monitor.

He hadn't told Light's family that their son had died three times. He'd just said that he was still in a coma.

Sighing, L ran a hand through his unruly hair and stood on his chair to stretch for a moment before dropping back into his crouched position, eyes returning to Light's calm face.

He let his gaze drift down Light's sheet covered body, eyes stopping at the boy's stomach before continuing on before stopping on his knee.

The doctor's had said that his knee had been shattered almost beyond repair and that even with surgery he would never be able to walk without a crutch again.

They said he'd always be in pain. For the rest of his life.

Sighing, L closed his eyes for a few seconds when he felt exhaustion weighing him down.

They hadn't seen Aki for five months. The man had completely vanished off the charts.

They had done all sorts of testing on Dai's body and had found that he was someone L had known at Whammy's. **(1)** The thought made the detective sick.

Shaking himself out of the thought, L decided to take one last look at Light before getting in a small nap.

The boy had been on a ventilator for the past five months and L dreaded to think of how sore his throat would be if he ever woke up.

 _When._ L chastised himself. _When he wakes up. Not if. He will wake up. He is Light Yagami and he is..._ was _Kira. He will wake up._

Sighing, L closed his eyes and was just about to drop into a small nap when Light's heart monitor went off the charts and he began to gag.

Eyes flying open, L had just enough time to recognize the pure fear in Light's wide eyes before the doctor's came in and promptly kicked him out as they tended to Light.

He was allowed back in an hour later after a strict lecture not to overwhelm Light. Internally rolling his eyes, L walked into the hospital room to find a pale Light sitting up.

He looked bad though L would never say that aloud. Light had lost far too much weight during his time in both captivity and the hospital and he was far too pale with dark circles under his eye. There were stitches down his left cheek from the corner of his left eye where Dai had sliced through his skin when L had arrived and Soichiro had fired the gun.

Taking a hesitant step into the room, L slowly made his way over to the chair and resumed his seat.

Light took a shuddering breath before dropping into a loud, harsh, painful coughing fit. Once he'd gotten himself under control, he looked over to find L holding out a styrofoam cup of water.

He accepted it and didn't question when L didn't remove his hand, instead helping Light drink as much as he needed which was half the cup.

"Thank you," Light whispered hoarsely, his eyes not meeting L's. the room was dropped into silence once more until L spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"It hurts," was Light's immediate answer. Sensing that L wanted more, he clarified. "Everything hurts. My head, my throat, my body."

"What do you remember?" L asked softly. Light shook his head, wincing slightly.

"Everything," he answered. "They wanted me to kill you. They gave me your name."

"What was it?" L asked, not sure why he was asking.

Light gave a slow, drawn out shrug. "I don't remember."

 _Lie._ L's mind dictated, though he didn't say it aloud.

"Your family has been worried about you," L began softly. "They've been in here whenever they can. Especially Sayu. She reminds me of you in some ways."

"My mom and dad were here?" Light asked, ignoring or not hearing L's last statement.

The detective nodded. "They were here as often as they could be."

"Was I alone at all?" Light asked. It was curiosity on the surface, but L sensed there was something more to the question.

"No," the detective answered firmly. "I never left except when Watari made me and during those times, he remained until I returned. You were never alone, Light"

"L...I'm Kira," Light admitted softly, keeping his gaze on his lap. "I'm sure you know that by now but...why don't you just throw me into solitary confinement? Or throw me into prison or on death row?"

"Because you're sick and injured," L answered, his heart throbbing at the thought of Light on death row.

"So as soon as I'm healed then I'm getting lethal injection, right?" Light asked, turning his gaze to the detective. L's eyes went wide but it was only a fraction and so Light didn't notice.

"No Light, you're not getting lethal injection as soon as you're healed."

"Why?" Light asked. L wasn't sure if the boy wanted death and that's why he was asking or if he just felt he deserved it.

"I have cleared you of all charges. As far as interpol knows, you were never Kira. Just a suspect."

"But I just told you that I'm Kira," Light enforced. L shook his head, placing his hands on his knees.

"And you're cleared of all charges."

"What are you saying?" Light demanded. L sighed.

"I'm saying that I forgive you for your crimes, Light Yagami."

* * *

It was late at night when L detected a difference in Light's breathing pattern. Frowning, the detective looked up to find the boy sitting up with his head in his hands.

"Light?" he prompted softly. He noted that the boy's body was trembling and it wasn't until he got closer that he noticed that Light was half crying, half laughing.

"L, the...there was a notebook in the basement," Light began softly when he felt the closeness of the detective. "It said 'death note'. Do you have it?"

"Light, just because I am forgiving you for what you did does not mean that I will allow you to continue killing."

"That's not why I want it," Light said with a shake of his head. "There is a Shinigami attached to the notebook. If you make contact with it, you'll see him. I want you to be able to see and hear him so he can- shut up Ryuk!"

L made no outward move of fear though he felt his heart speed up ever so slightly at Light's sudden outburst.

"Alright, Light, I will request that Watari brings the notebook," L said calmly once Light had turned his tired eyes back to L.

The room was silent as L sent the message and the two sat together saying and doing nothing, though Light sent a glare to the corner of the room every few seconds.

After five minutes Watari arrived with the notebook, shooting a wary glance towards the corner of the room as he passed the notebook over to L and left once more.

As soon as L made contact with the note, he saw the creature that had been on topic of Light's attention.

"So that's a shinigami," he whispered, taking a step back when the shinigami gave a loud laugh.

"Yeah, and you're L! Oh, this is fun!"

"Ryuk, shut up and tell him what you told me," Light demanded in a no nonsense voice.

Ryuk laughed again. "What do you mean? I told you a lot of things."

"Tell him what you told me about Kira," Light said between clenched teeth.

Ryuk shrugged before turning to L who was analyzing him with a calculating gaze.

"I told Lighto here that he has developed another personality, which is Kira. Therefore, if he stops killing, his Kira personality will take control and destroy everything."

L looked over at Light though the boy refused to speak or meet his gaze.

"Is that why you wanted lethal injection?" L asked quietly. Light nodded though kept his gaze on his lap. L hummed quietly before looking over at Ryuk.

"What would keep his Kira personality at bay?"

"He'd had to keep killing," Ryuk answered instantly. "Although you could stretch it to one criminal a week. That should work though if you piss the Kira personality off, he might demand more. Actually, there's a very easy way to wake Kira up right now."

"Why would we want to wake Kira up right now?" L asked, ignoring how Light had begun to violently tremble in fear.

Ryuk shrugged for the second time that night. "You could ask him what it would take for Light to remain in control. Ask him if he'll stay back if Light kills once a week or once a day."

"I see," L mused. "Not that I'm planning on doing this, but what would it take to wake Kira?"

Ryuk thought quietly before answering. "A shock generated from you. And I don't mean a shock of pain. I mean something that's completely out of character for you. Something that would shock Light but piss of Kira."

"Are you really going to do this?" Light asked quietly, finally lifting his eyes to look at L. "What if I can't take back control? What if Kira doesn't let go?"

L sighed and the room was dropped into silence before he shook his head.

"I beleive, Light, that there is a higher chance of him not letting go if you stop killing all together and that brings him out. If we ask him tonight, there's a fifty- fifty chance that he'll let go though I presume that he'll be watching your actions."

"So how are you going to wake him up?" Light asked quietly, turning his head in L's direction just as the detective pressed their lips together.

 _It's to wake Kira up._ L told himself as he deepened the kiss ever so slightly. _That's it. This has nothing to do with the fact that I possibly like Light. It's just to wake-_

His inner monologue was cut off by the hands on his chest which threw him to the floor. L's eyes snapped open and he looked up to find Light's eyes red with rage and shock.

"L," he snarled and L knew without a doubt that this was Kira. Not Light.

"You must be Kira," L said calmly, getting back to his feet. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"What the hell was that?!" Kira demanded, flashing his red eyes towards Ryuk. "What the hell did you tell him and Light?"

Ryuk only laughed before gliding off towards the wall. Kira growled before sliding his legs off the edge of the bed and tossing the blanket off of him. L's mind calculated what the killer was about to do just before Kira stepped off the bed.

Kira gasped loudly as Light's ankle and knee protested the weight and he would have fallen face first to the ground had L not caught him.

"Rest assured, I do not like what you stand for or what you do," L said calmly as he pushed Kira back onto the bed. "But I care for Light. Do not harm him."

Kira snorted before wincing and placing a hand on his stomach.

 _Light's stomach!_ L shouted at himself. _This is not Kira's body. This is Light's._

"What do you want?" Kira demanded though there was more pain in his tone than malice. L stood in front of Kira, towering over the killer even when he was slouching.

"I want to make you a deal," he said calmly. "I will allow Light to kill one criminal once a week if you allow him to remain in control."

"No," Kira said, dismissing the idea instantly. "Absolutely not. Either he kills a criminal every day…" the look that came over the killer's face sent a chill down L's spine.

"Or what?" L asked though he was sure he didn't want the answer. Kira twisted Light's facial features into the most gruesome smile L had ever seen on the teen's face. It made him feel sick.

"Here's a better idea," Kira said, placing his arms on the armrests of the chair in an attempt to make himself seem like the God he proclaimed to be. "I'll let you let him kill criminals once a week only if you let me take control at night."

"No," L answered firmly. "Light needs sleep."

"He'll get it because he won't be in control," Kira explained calmly. "I want to be in control at night so I can make a list of what criminals I want Light to kill and how I want him to kill them."

"You will not be the one to dictate that," L said firmly and he instantly hated himself for debating with a killer.

"Then I will not let him take back control," Kira said decidedly. "I will escape once I'm healed enough and I will continue to judge those who deserve it and I will become God."

 _He doesn't know._ L realized. _He doesn't know that Light won't ever be able to walk again without a crutch because of his knee._

"How long would you be in control at night?" L asked. Kira was quiet for a long time as he thought it over.

"How long would I have to say to allow you to agree."

"One hour."

"Five hours."

"Two."

"Fine, three it is," Kira said. "I won't settle for any lower and you and I both know that you won't accept any higher. Three it is."

L fought the urge to growl and instead took a calming breath.

"Alright. Light will kill one criminal every Wednesday and you can be in control of the body every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night."

"Seems fair," Kira agreed, nodding and shooting the wall a glance when he thought he saw Ryuk out of the corner of his eye. "However, I know you'll be adding something.

"You will be completely restrained," L explained. "Hands cuffed behind your back and to the headboard of the bed and your ankles cuffed together."

Kira opened his mouth to object but L went on. "And if you don't like that, I can and will put you in a straitjacket."

Kira growled but seemed to understand that there was no way around it and so he agreed.

"You understand that that means if I'm hungry or need to use the restroom, you'll have to assist me," Kira pointed out. L nodded and Kira shrugged. "Well then...I suppose that's good enough. It's more than I expected."

"So now, you let Light back in control," L said firmly only to be met with Kira's loud, psychopathic laugh.

"Hell no!"

The statement made L's blood boil.

"Why not?" the detective demanded.

Kira grinned. "Because it's late at night, on a Wednesday, meaning our deal-"

"Does not start until Light is at home," L said firmly. "Is that clear?"

Kira narrowed his eyes - _No._ L told himself firmly. _Light's eyes. They are not the same person. They're two different personalities inhabiting the same body. Light's body._

"Fine," Kira finally relented. "I agree. But if I get even the hint that you're straying away from our deal, then I take full control. Understand?"

"Yes," L said calmly as his mind ran through possible ways to get out of the deal without Kira noticing.

Kira nodded before the red eyes rolled up in his head and he went limp with unconsciousness, L just barely catching the body before Light would have hit the ground.

"Oh God," L whispered as he gently placed Light back on the bed. "What have I done?"

* * *

 **Well? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I may or may not upload another chapter tonight, but we'll see.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **I'll try to upload another chapter tonight only because I don't think I'll have much time tomorrow since I'm going to be gone all day and won't have any time to write.**

 **Either way, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know that you think.**

 **THANKS**

 **Oh, and also:**

 **(1): I don't know if this is what it is called and I don't know much about it, so sorry if I'm wrong.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hey guys! First things first is an apology. When L is talking to Kira in the last chapter, I said L put Light/Kira back on the bed but then it said Kira was in a chair later on.**

 **I meant for Kira to be in the chair, not the bed. Sorry if that was confusing. If it bothers you enough, I can fix it in my document and upload the chapter again.**

 **Let me know!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

* * *

"Did you talk with him?" Light asked the next morning, informing L that he was awake at the same time. The detective nodded, closing his laptop and placing it off to the side.

"He agreed to allowing you to kill one criminal once a week."

"And that's it?" Light asked, disbelief in his tone. "No strings attached?"

"No strings attached," L answered, though it killed him to lie to the boy. Light nodded slowly and the room was dropped into silence until he spoke.

"When can I leave? I don't like hospitals. I want to go home."

The last statement made L realize that he hadn't told Light about his new housing arrangements.

"Actually, Light, your father and I decided that you will be staying with me until you fully recover."

"What?" Light asked softly. "Why?"

"Your father believed that I could help you recover more than your family."

"You're lying," Light said, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "You have to be. My father would never say that."

"Light-"

"Mr. Yagami, you really can't get your heart rate up like that," a nurse said as she walked in. it was only then that Light and L noted Light's high heart beat.

"I'm sorry," Light said softly as his heart slowly but surely got back to a normal pace. The nurse raised an eyebrow and walked over to check his IV.

"You'll be needing more Morphine soon-" she began, though Light's hand on her wrist surprised her, Light, and L.

 _What is he doing?_ L asked himself as Light shook his head.

"Don't," Light said firmly. "Don't give me anymore."

"Mr. Yagami, I don't think you understand how much pain you're going to be in-"

"I understand," Light cut her off. "And I understand that I will be in pain for the rest of my life assuming I don't die from suicide or a heart attack first."

The underlying meaning in Light's sentence made L's heart stop for a few seconds.

"Mr. Yagami-' the nurse began, though Light cut her off.

"I want to get used to the pain. Please."

The nurse sighed before nodding and looking over at L.

"He'll run out of Morphine in about fifteen minutes. If his pain gets too bad, have his medical proxy call the nurses station, okay?"

"Of course," L responded though he had no intention of waiting until the pain was 'too bad' before calling for more medicine.

"Wait!" Light called as the nurse was about to leave the room. "Can you bring a wheelchair? I don't want just...sit here."

"Someone will have to be with you," the nurse advised. L stood at this.

"I will go with him. I'm his medical proxy."

"You are?" Light asked at the same time as the nurse. L nodded.

"My name is Ryuzaki. Check his files and you'll see my name there."

"I believe you," the nurse said, nodding. "I'll go get the wheelchair."

As soon as she was gone, L turned to Light. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Why are you refusing painkillers?"

"I didn't," Light said slowly, turning fearful eyes to L. "I think...I think Kira did. L...sorry. Ryuzaki, I don't remember refusing painkillers."

"What's the last thing you remember?" L demanded. Light took a shuddering breath, closing his eyes as he tried to figure it out.

"I remember her coming in and telling me my heart rate was too high," he began before shaking his head. "And then I remember you asking why I'm refusing painkillers."

"Light...I don't think that was Kira," L mused. "Do you remember when I asked you about the conversation we had in the kitchen that night?"

"I remember, but not very well," Light admitted. "Why?"

"I think whatever personality was in control that night might've been in control just now."

"How will we know?" Light asked just as the nurse returned with a wheelchair. They waited for her to help Light into the wheelchair before continuing their conversation.

"I suppose I'll just have to ask Kira," L mused before realizing his mistake too late.

"You can't wake him up!" Light cried as L began to push him and the wheelchair down the hall. "Please, L, not again."

"No, you're right, that's too dangerous," L agreed, wishing he could just come clean to the boy. "You're right. It's not a good idea. I'm sorry Light."

"It's okay," Light whispered, relaxing back into the wheelchair. "It's okay."

* * *

Light was in agony and if the white knuckle grip he had on the armrests of the wheelchair were anything to go by, it was almost unbearable.

"Light, we can get you more Morphine," L said softly, his heart breaking at the sight of his friend and possible crush in pain. Light shook his head, grinding his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut.

"No," he forced out hoarsely as a few tears slipped past his dark lashes. "No. I'm fine."

"Light-"

"I can hear him in my head, Ryuzaki," Light said, getting the detective's attention. "I can hear Kira and the pain distracts from it. Yes, I am in agony, but I'd rather be in pain than hear him. Please understand that."

L sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, I understand."

As they were passing Light's nurse, L grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear,

"Come to his room as soon as I get him back in bed and pretend to check his fluids while you give him more Morphine and maybe a sedative. Please."

The nurse gave L a skeptical look but nodded nonetheless, making her way to the nurses station.

"L?" Light called as they made their way back to the hospital room. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" L asked, frowning.

Light shook his head. "I don't know. I want my dad."

"I'll ask him when he's coming in," L promise.

Light nodded, though it was obvious that he was distracted by pain.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry that this one was a little shorter, but I promise I have plans for the next chapter and the coming chapters.**

 **If you have a suggestion or something you'd like to have happen, please let me know.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **THANKS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

* * *

The first nightmare Light had since waking from his five month coma was one of the worst L had ever seen in his life. Absolutely nothing woke Light as he tossed and turned and screamed at the top of his lungs.

Eventually, the nurses were forced to administer a very powerful sedative in order to prevent Light from rebreaking his knee or ankle.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," L said softly, thumb against his lips as Watari walked into the room. "But wouldn't sedatives simply prevent him from pulling himself out of his nightmares?"

"Careful Ryuzaki," Watari warned in a joking manner. "You're starting to sound like you care for the boy."

"As much as I hate to say this, I am," L admitted, keeping his dark eyes on Light's form. The boy hadn't moved aside from a few violent twitches since the nurses had given him the sedative. "And I believe my feelings towards him far surpass the normal feelings one exhibits towards friends."

"You think you might have a crush on him?" Watari asked, handing L a slice of cake. The detective hummed softly as he took a bite of the desert.

"The is the proper word I believe, yes."

"Then you should tell him," Watari said, looking away when L turned a calculating glare on him.

"No. Light is straight and what he needs more than anything is a friend. Not a lover."

"So you're his lover now?" Watari asked, laughing softly at L's obvious discomfort with the conversation.

"Watari, is there something else you needed?" L asked, turning his gaze back to Light. Watari sighed and passed a thick file over to L.

"Interpol has another case for you. They said since you have no current leads on the Kira case, they believe it would be wise of you to start on another."

"What is the case about?" L asked, placing the file on the table next to him and his cake and leafing through the pages.

"It appears young boys with strikingly similar features have been going missing for three months before returning to their home country, bloody and beaten," Watari answered, pouring himself a cup of tea and shooting Light a glance when the boy twitched slightly.

"They victims are always alive but their mental state is nothing. So far there have been seven boys who have been taken."

"Aside from appearance, is there anything else that connects them?" L asked, glancing back at Watari before looking back down at the file.

Watari answered, "All seven victims have been certifiable geniuses. Interpol believes that the kidnapper may be attempting to get your attention, but they're not sure."

"When you say that the victim's mental states are nothing, what do you mean?" L asked only because he hated not knowing.

"I mean that all boys we returned with what Interpol assumes to be Dissociative Identity Disorder as well as schizophrenia and homicidal and suicidal thoughts. But that's all Interpol knows, though they believe there may be another underlying issue, though they haven't figured it out yet."

"Do the parents of the victims have any ideas of what else could be wrong?" L asked, closing the file when he got to the pictures of the victims before picking up his cake and taking a bite.

"Interpol has the victims under lockdown," Watari answered. "As far as the parents know, their children are still missing."

"Is it more than one country?"

"Yes and from the sound of it, the kidnappers have sent Interpol the name of the country they're going to take the next victim from."

"So all seven victims have been geniuses, all taken from seven different countries," L mused to himself. "Watari, have the kidnappers sent a letter of the next country?"

"Yes," Watari said simply. L didn't like his tone of voice and so he turned around to face his only constant companion.

"What is the next country?" he asked.

"Not only have they given a country but they've given the name of their victim as well, stating that, and I quote 'it's boring when the Government doesn't know so they don't put out extra protection. It's too easy'."

"So they gave the name of the next victim because they want the Government of that country to try and protect him."

"Yes, it would seem so," Watari answered even though L hadn't asked a question.

"Watari, what's the next country and who's the next victim?"

Watari was quiet for a long time before passing over the sheet of paper with L's answer.

"The next country is Japan," Watari said solemnly. "And the next victim is Light Yagami."

* * *

L wouldn't look Light in the eyes and Light hated it though he'd never admit it aloud. He liked when people looked him in the eyes because it meant that they cared about him.

Not that L had ever cared about him.

Sighing quietly, Light peeled his eyes open and looked over at L who was crouched in his chair and analyzing some sort of file.

"Is that another case?" Light asked. He was sick of the sound of the heart monitor and the silence was driving him insane.

L hummed quietly. "Yes, it is. Interpol sent it to me since I have no new leads on the Kira case."

"That's your own fault you know," Light muttered, leaning his head back on his pillow and closing his eyes. "Kira is lying right in front of you."

"Light Yagami is lying right in front of me," L corrected, glancing up at Light though the boy didn't notice with his eyes closed. "You are not Kira, Light. Please understand that."

"So what's the new case about?" Light asked, opening his amber eyes and looked over at L whose gaze was had gone back to the file.

"A simple kidnapping, nothing more," L lied. Light frowned, sitting up slightly and wincing when the stitches in his abdomen were pulled taut.

"If it's so simple, why is the great detective L taking it?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow.

L hummed again, keeping his eyes on the gruesome pictures in front of him as much as they made him sick.

 _The victims look so much like Light._ He mused to himself before realizing that Light had asked a question and was waiting for an answer.

"Even _I_ am allowed to take on simple cases," L explained, flipping to the next picture which was worse than the first. "It's relaxing when they're easy and allows me to focus on something else aside from the case."

"Since when would you ever allow yourself to think of anything _other_ than the case?" Light asked in a teasing manner because _God_ , he just wanted L to look at him.

But the detective ignored Light's unspoken request, instead keeping his gaze in the pictures, trying not gag when his mind gave him images of Light's body; bloodied and beaten.

"Are there pictures?" Light asked after the room was silent for far too long. At the question, L forced his eyes away from the photos to finally meet Light's gaze.

"Who's asking?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. Light dropped his gaze which instantly made L suspicious.

"I am," Light answered softly, bringing his eyes up to meet L's for a second before looking back down to the bed. "But...Kira wants to know too."

"Is he awake?" L asked, failing miserably at keeping the worry out of his voice.

Thankfully, Light didn't seem to notice. "Not exactly. He's...half awake, half asleep. He can hear us but he's not making any move to take control. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does," L lied. "In answer to your question...as well as Kira's, yes, there are photographs."

"Do I want to see them?" Light asked, taking L by surprise.

"Do you?" L asked back.

Light shrugged. "If the Kira case is any hint to the type of...of cases you handle, I don't know if I want to see the pictures. But Kira won't stop talking because he wants to see them."

L narrowed his eyes slightly. _I can't tell Light that I'll show Kira later, because he'll become suspicious. But I certainly don't want Light to see the pictures because it's not going to take him long to make the connection between the victims and himself._

"You're still recovering, Light," L said in his monotone voice. "I don't think you should look at the pictures."

"Are they that bad?" Light asked softly and for a moment, L wondered if this was really Light or if this was the other personality that L had only met twice at the most.

"Yes, they are," L answered gently. Something told him that the person speaking was Light's other personality and that one seemed to be very shy as well as a masochist if the fact that he didn't want painkillers was anything to go by.

"L...sorry. Ryuzaki," Light corrected and L could hear in his voice that it really was Light. "What did my captors do to my...abdomen. I can feel the stitches sometimes and I can certainly feel the gauze. Do I want to know what they did?"

"They carved words into your skin," L answered, his heart pounding when Light shuddered violently. "I'm not sure you want to see them-"

"I have to see them eventually, don't I?" Light asked, giving L a weak and clearly fake smile that sent the detective's heart running faster than it ever had.

"I suppose so, yes," L mused. He nodded for a few seconds and got to his feet, walking over to Light. "Would you like to see them?"

"I don't know," Light admitted quietly. "I don't know if I'm ready for it. Can you just...what does it say?"

L sighed and glanced over towards where he knew Watari had placed a camera in the corner of the room.

Watari had decided that 24/7 watch on Light was the best choice since the boy could become the next victim of L's new case at any time.

"Ryuzaki," Light pressed, pulling L out of his musings. "What do the scars say?"

"'He's mine, L'," L recited. "That's what they say."

Light paled and placed a hand over his mouth, eyes slowly sweeping the room.

"Are you going to be sick?" L asked. He hadn't seen something for Light to vomit into and he certainly didn't want to have to clean the boy himself. That would get a little weird, no matter how big of a crush L had on the boy.

"No," Light whispered. "It's just...Kira is laughing."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he won't stop," Light answered. L pursed his lips and the room was silent until he placed a gentle hand on Light's wrist.

"Light, I can get you a prescription for a medication to get him to-"

Light's hand lashed out and wrapped itself around L's throat faster than the detective could blink. He stared in horror at Light's eyes that were now a blood red color rather than their normal soft amber.

"Kira-" L choked out before the self-proclaimed God tightened his grip.

"You give him a medication and I will not hesitate to kill him in the most painful, drawn out way. Am I clear, Lawliet?"

L narrowed his eyes, but with lack of air, there was really nothing he could do but agree to the killer's terms.

He gasped loudly as the hand relinquished its grip on his throat and he collapsed to the ground, coughing loudly. He thought he heard the sound of barefeet slapping against the floor, but before he could think much of it, someone was next to him though they didn't touch him.

Forcing himself to breath normally, L looked over and found Light staring at him in horror.

"Oh God," Light whispered, his eyes focused on the massive handprint around L's throat. "Oh God. I-I did that."

"Light," L began, but his throat still hurt from being strangled that he ended up dropping into a coughing fit. When he looked back over at Light, the boy was trembling violently, both hand wrapped around his abdomen as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh God, I almost killed you," he choked out. L shook his head and moved closer to Light, placing a hand on the boys chin and forcing their eyes to lock.

"Light, you didn't almost kill me," L lectured, though his monotone voice was hoarse, not giving him any of the power he normally had. "It was all Kira-"

"L, I let him have control," Light explained, still crying. "I was too scared to fight him. I...I _gave_ him control. I let him hurt you."

"Light, stop it," L requested, placing one hand on Light's cheek and wiping the tears away with his thumb. "It was not you."

"But-"

This kiss wasn't like the first one. The first one had been a little more violent and had been entirely meant to wake Kira up. This kiss was soft and gentle, its only goal being to shut Light up.

"It wasn't your fault," L whispered against Light's lips. He kissed the teen again, placing a hand on the back of Light's neck before letting his hand drop to his lap as he pulled away.

It was one of the hardest decisions he'd ever made.

"You just-" Light spoke in a whisper, tears no longer falling down his face as he stared at L in shock as the detective got to his feet and carefully helped Light back into bed to ensure the teen didn't pull his stitches.

"I needed you to stop blaming yourself," L explained. "Now I need to make sure you didn't pull any stitches, okay? Do you have shorts on?"

"Why?" Light asked. Clearly the kiss had fried some circuit in his brain, but the look of confusion in his eyes was so cute that all L wanted was to kiss the boy again.

"Light, you're a sexual assault victim," L reminded the boy though he hated himself for it. "I don't want to risk you falling into a flashback or a panic attack if you're exposed down there."

"Oh," Light said softly, before nodding. "I have shorts on, yes."

"Alright," L said quietly, carefully pulling Light's hospital gown out of the way so he could make sure none of the stitches were torn and needed to be replaced.

"I'm sorry," Light said quietly once L had dropped the hospital gown back into place.

The detective glared at Light. "Don't apologize. I'm fine and it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," Light muttered, though he spoke too softly for L to hear him as the detective returned to his seat. "Because part of _me_ wanted to hurt you. Not just Kira. I gave him control because you make me feel things I don't understand. I think I love you, L Lawliet and I hate it. I am a God and Gods don't fall in love. Therefore, you must die in order to make way for my perfect world."

"Did you say something?" L asked, looking up at Light just as the boys eyes went from blood red to amber.

"No," Light said, frowning. "Why?"

L shook his head. "I thought you did. My bad."

* * *

 **Hope you guys are enjoying it! PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! I know L is getting kind of OOC but hey! Whatever! It's an LXLight ship, though that is bound to happen.**

 **ANYWAY, please please REVIEW and let me know what you think and your ideas or thoughts on the future.**

 **THANKS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **This is going to be a pretty short chapter so sorry in advance**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

* * *

"Why didn't the kiss bring Kira out?" Light asked quietly a few hours later after he had woken from his impromptu nap. L didn't answer for a few minutes as he typed away at his computer. After a few seconds, he looked up at Light.

"You're awake," he said, indicating that he hadn't heard Light's question. The boy sighed and the room was silent until Light spoke up softly.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?" L asked without taking his gaze from the computer screen. Light fidgeted in his spot for a few moments before gathering his courage and speaking in a whisper.

"I have to pee."

L blinked once or twice as Light's statement registered in his mind.

"What?" he finally asked when the words didn't make the connection. He looked up at Light whose face was bright red with embarrassment.

"I have to pee," he repeated, biting his lip. L blinked again before placing his laptop off to the side and walking over to Light's side.

"Do you want to try to walk?"

"It's not that far," Light answered, though it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince L. The detective nodded and gently helped Light swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" L asked, keeping an eye on Light's face as the boys feet made contact with the cold floor.

"I'm fine," Light answered though it was obviously a lie.

L frowned. "Light, tell me the truth."

"I'm in pain, L, and I'm tired and I'm scared and I just want to go home," Light said, admitting to more than L had expected. "I don't want to be here anymore. I just...I just want to go home. I wish you had given me lethal injection."

"You still want death," L said though it wasn't a question. Light closed his eyes and nodded solemnly. "Light, you don't have to pee, do you?"

"I had to get your attention," Light said sheepishly. "You were ignoring me."

"Light, you didn't say anything," L pointed out.

Light shook his head. "I asked you why the kiss didn't bother Kira."

"That's...a good question," L mused softly, helping Light to sit down on the chair that the detective had vacated. "I don't know. What is he doing now?"

"Nothing," Light answered honestly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd assume he didn't exist."

"Light, why did you pick up the notebook? Why did you start killing?" L asked, perching himself in his position on another nearby chair. Light sighed and the room was quiet until he answered.

"I saw it fall from the sky, as stupid as that sounds. When I saw that it said 'Death Note', I was curious, so I took it home and read the rules."

"And then you just started killing with no thought?" L interjected.

"No," Light said with a sigh. "I used it on the guy with the hostages because I thought the notebook was a fake. When he died...I killed another guy later because he was going to hurt a girl. When I saw it work with my own eyes...I realized that I could become God. And so that became my goal. To create a better world."

"Until I came along and ruined it," L guessed, though he was surprised when Light shook his head, smiling slightly with his amber eyes closed.

"No, L, you came along and made it fun."

* * *

"So when are they letting you leave?" Sayu asked later that night as she sat at the edge of Light's bed. Her older brother laughed softly though L and Soichiro heard the exhaustion behind it.

"Soon, I hope," Light said. "You know how I feel about hospitals."

"You always were afraid of them," Sayu said, nodding. Light nodded in agreement.

"How's mom?"

"Worried about you, but busy," Soichiro answered before looking over at L. "Ryuzaki, may I speak with you in the hall for a moment?"

"Of course," L confirmed, following the father out of Light's hospital room and into the hall. As soon as the door was closed, Soichiro's hand connected with L's face.

"Don't you think I saw?!" he demanded loudly. "You kissed my son!"

"I was trying to calm him down," L explained as he tried to ignore the stinging in his cheek. "He was on the brink of a panic attack and I knew that a shock was what he needed to-"

"If you're trying to turn my son into one of your kind, than you're out of your damn mind!" Soichiro all but shouted.

"One of my kind?" L repeated, not sure what the father meant. Soichiro narrowed his eyes.

"My son is _straight as an arrow_ ," he hissed, getting to eye level with Ryuzaki. "He is not and will not ever be homosexual."

"And if he was?" L asked, anger making him press farther than he should. "What would you do then?"

"I would disown him in a heartbeat," Soichiro declared, stalking into Light's hospital room and slamming the door after himself. L took a shuddering breath and looked over towards where Watari had a camera placed facing the hospital door.

"Please inform the nursing staff that I believe that Light is stable enough to be transferred. Thank you Watari."

With that said, L turned and walked back into the room, ignoring every glare Soichiro sent him.

* * *

 **I know that was really short, but I had the idea and just had to get it out before I went to bed.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it's short**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought**

 **THANKS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

* * *

"Did you threaten the nurses?" Light asked later that night as he slowly got dressed while still sitting on his hospital bed. L hummed quietly, keeping his attention on his laptop in order to resist the urge to pull Light into a kiss.

That urge had been getting stronger every day.

"Of course not. I would never stoop so low," L answered, glancing up at Light for just a split second. That split second was enough time to watch the boy pull the hospital gown off and reveal the stitches on his abdomen. Feeling sick and perverted for watching Light undress, L turned his attention back to his laptop and shoved a huge piece of cake in his mouth.

"If you die from choking on cake, I believe that would be very poetic."

L froze at the statement and slowly looked up to find Light with blood red eyes.

"Just saying," Kira muttered with a shrug as he continued to dress Light's body.

"I thought we had a deal," L said calmly. "You're not to take control-"

"Well I had a comment to make and Light wasn't going to do it," Kira cut in. He was snappy, though L figured that was going to become a normal occurrence for that personality.

"So you're saying that if you ever decide to kill me that you're going to ensure I choke on cake?" L asked. The thought of it was both horrifying and hilarious.

Kira snorted loudly. "No, of course not. I'm saying if you did it would be poetic, but I have no intention of killing you by making you choke on cake. That makes for a very nasty corpse, don't you see?"

"Kira, give Light control," L demanded. Kira thought it over and decided to just ignore the order.

"If and when I kill you, Lawliet, I intend to make you suffer. I'll make it hurt. I'll make you beg for it to just stop. But I'll make sure it doesn't stop until you're screaming."

"If you've forgotten our deal, Kira, you won't be going anywhere near the death note."

"No, but Light will," Kira pointed out. "And as you can see, I can easily take control from him. Do you want to know why? Because he's weak. He's weak and is too scared to fight me for control. He practically gives it to me."

"Kira-" L started in a warning tone, but the personality laughed loudly, cutting him off.

"I am not afraid to play dirty, Lawliet. How long do you think Light can go without sleep? Without food or water? I can very easily warp his perception of both you and his surroundings."

"Are you going to?" L asked. He cursed himself when he heard the worry in his own voice, but thankfully Kira didn't seem to notice.

"It depends on how bored I get," Kira answered, before the red eyes faded to amber.

"Oh God," Light whispered. At the words, L got to his feet and walked over to ensure the boy didn't have a panic attack. "Oh God, L, I'm so sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," L instructed.

"I gave him-"

"Control, I know," L cut in. At Light's confused look, the detective explained. "He told me."

"He told you?" Light repeated. "Why would he do that?"

L opened his mouth to respond, but a nurse and Watari chose that moment to enter with a wheelchair.

"Here's your wheelchair, Mr. Yagami," she said, casting Watari a wary glance. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to the car?"

"No thank you," L and Light said in sync. Watari smiled as he helped Light into the wheelchair, being sure to keep Light's weight off his knee.

"I think you should take a nap when we get to the hotel," L advised. He walked alongside the wheelchair as Watari pushed it towards the elevator.

"I am tired," Light admitted softly. "What time is it?"

"About eight PM," Watari answered when it was obvious that L didn't know the answer.

"Is it okay if I go to sleep?" Light asked, looking up at L as they entered the elevator. L smiled at him but quickly caught himself staring.

"Why wouldn't it be okay?" L asked, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

Light shrugged, speaking softly. "I don't know."

L nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets and watching Light's shoulder as he answered.

"Then it's alright to me if you'd like to sleep."

"Thank you," Light said quietly. As they were stepping off the elevator, he spoke up again. "L?"

"Yes?" L asked though his breath caught in his throat when he saw the blood red eyes.

"I just wanted to remind you that it's Friday," Kira said, smiling - or rather grinning darkly - up at the detective. "Just in case you've forgotten, that means I can be in control for three hours."

* * *

"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to restrain me, huh?" Kira noted when L stepped away from restraining the killer to a chair.

"I will not take any risk that you'll do something to hurt Light," L declared.

Kira snorted. "Excuse me, but clearly you don't understand how personalities work. If Light _physically_ dies, I die. If Light _mentally_ dies, then I take control forever. And no amount of chains and restraints are going to stop me from destroying his mind."

L forced back a growl and resisted the urge to slap Kira across the face. Light's face. Taking a deep breath, L moved to a chair and table in front of Kira and began typing away at his new case.

"That's your new case, right?" Kira asked after testing the limits and strength of his bonds. "Can I see the pictures?"

"No," L said shortly. He was in no mood to speak with the killer and was already wishing he hadn't made the deal with Kira.

"That's fair, I suppose," Kira muttered. The room was dropped into silence once more until Kira groaned loudly. "I'm bored!" he declared.

L smirked slightly. "I suppose you should have thought about that before requesting three hours of control."

Kira narrowed his eyes before leaning back in his seat and staring up at the ceiling.

"Have you ever given any thought to how you would die?" Kira asked after ten minutes. L bit his tongue, choosing not to give in to the killer's fantasies. Kira didn't notice, however, and simply went on.

"I never thought I'd have to think about it but Light used to think about it a lot. After he met you he thought about lethal injection and being put in front of the firing squad. He spent a lot of time trying to decide which would be better."

"Lethal injection would be better," L said, though he didn't really notice he'd spoken.

"Not really," Kira said, looking over at L when he noted that he'd finally caught the detective's attention. "I mean...can you really go from being a god to...no. I'd rather be put in front of a firing squad. Go out with a bang, you know?"

"A firing squad is painful, unethical, and lasts longer," L pointed out, closing his laptop and looking across the table at Kira.

"Lethal injection can be painful as well," Kira pointed out. "Sometimes they don't give you the sedative or whatever before they put the poison in your body."

"But that only happens less than three percent of the time," L argued though he didn't really know the actual percentage.

Kira snorted. "If there's a risk that both are going to be painful, I'd chose firing squad because then you can go out laughing."

"And Light?" L asked, though he hated himself for it. "How does Light want to die?"

"Like I said, lethal injection," Kira answered. "We're very opposite, I and him are."

"That's not proper grammar," L pointed out though the killer didn't seem to care because he changed the subject.

"Lawliet, I have to pee."

L sighed and got to his feet, walking over to remove the chains. He knew he had to act quickly before-

He hadn't expected Kira to kiss him since the killer had overreacted to the first kiss. And L certainly didn't expect his mind to betray him and tell him it was Light kissing him, not Kira.

"What's the matter detective?" Kira gasped out when they finally broke apart to breath. "You seem out of breath."

L narrowed his eyes and parted his lips to respond, but Kira's lips were on his and the killer's tongue was in his mouth and _god_ all he could think was that it was Light kissing him, not Kira.

 _No!_ L screamed at himself as Kira got to his feet and dragged both of them over to the bed. Throwing L down first before crawling on top of the detective. _No. This is Kira. This is not Light. It's Ki-_

"You seem distracted, Lawliet," Kira whispered as he planted kisses down L's neck while one hand snaked over L's shirt and began to move down towards L's pants.

Sensing what the killer wanted just as Kira began to slid L's too big pants down his thin hips, L gathered enough physical and mental strength to throw the killer to the ground.

"What's the matter Lawliet?" Kira taunted, getting back to his feet. "Scared of your own feelings?"

L narrowed his eyes. "You were going to attempt to engage in coitus with me. Then you were going to wait until I was high with lust before asking me where the death note is. Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"I had hoped it would," Kira muttered. "I suppose I'll have to find another way."

L narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when he noted that Kira was putting more pressure on Light's ruined right knee that he should be.

"Sit down," L ordered and the words shocked Kira to the point that he didn't fight back when L forced him onto the bed.

"Oh I see," Kira crooned, misreading the signs. "You just wanted to be on top."

"No," Light said forcefully. "Light's knee is ruined and you were making it worse."

"Oh," Kira said softly and for a moment L thought he heard actually sorrow in the words. "Lawliet...I really do have to pee."

"You think I'm going to believe that?" L asked, wishing the killer would stop calling him 'Lawliet'. Kira shrugged.

"I thought it was worth a try."

* * *

"Light, are you okay?" L asked the next morning, looking over at the teen who was sitting on the edge of the bed. Light nodded though the pained look in his eyes said everything else.

"Yeah, my knee just hurts," he answered, looking over at L who was back in front of his laptop. "And I woke up with a really sweet taste in my mouth."

L bit his tongue, thinking back to the night before when Kira had placed his tongue in L's mouth.

"Is it a bad sweet?"

"No," Light responded, laying back on the bed and looking at the ceiling. "Just...I don't know. Just not used to waking up with a sweet taste in my mouth. Actually...thinking about it, I can't remember the last time I ate anything sweet."

"Well, maybe you ate while you were asleep," L suggested though he knew it was stupid.

Light shook his head. "That's never happened before. Then again, there's a first time for anything I suppose…"

"Do you want a painkiller for your knee?" L asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Light shrugged before nodding. "Yeah, thanks."

"Of course," L responded, getting to his feet, making sure to lock his laptop before making his way to the bedroom door. "Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"

"No thank you," Light answered, shaking his head. "I'm not really hungry."

"Light-" L began though the boy cut him off.

"I'm not hungry, okay?"

L sighed, but left the room. As soon as he was gone, Light tossed himself over to his bedside table, wincing when his injured knee hit the bed. Making sure L wasn't coming back, Light quickly grabbed his new phone and dialed Misa's number.

"Misa, it's Light."

" _Light!"_ Misa screeched. " _Is it time?"_

"Do you remember the plan?" Light asked in a whisper.

" _Yes. Yes I do!"_ Misa answered confidently. " _You will continue to secretly kill and I write down the same names in a regular black notebook that says 'death note'. If Ryuzaki gets suspicious, it's my job to dump my note on someone else to ensure they get blamed."_

"Perfect," Light whispered. "I'll text you every time I write a name."

" _And I won't leave my phone for a second!"_ Misa declared. " _How are you feeling by the way?"_

"Goodbye Misa," Light said, hanging up and dropping his phone into the bedside table drawer, quickly returning to his position on the edge of the bed just as L returned.

"Is everything alright?" he asked with slight suspicion in his tone.

"Everything is perfect," Light responded, barely holding back a dark grin.

 _I have the perfect death in mind for you, L Lawliet. You're never see it coming._

* * *

 **Well? What do you guys think? PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. PLEASE? It makes me happy.**

 **THANKS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Wednesday**

"Light, is something wrong?" L asked, looking up at the boy who hadn't said a word since the day before. Light took a shuddering breath before meeting L's eyes.

"You made a deal with Kira."

L blinked once or twice before calmly turning back to his laptop.

"Are you asking?" he questioned calmly, trying to ensure his voice gave nothing away.

"No," Light said simply, prompting L to look at him again. "But I'm right, aren't I? You made a deal with Kira, didn't you?"

"Light-"

"Tell me the truth, Ryuzaki," Light demanded, getting to his feet and slamming his hands on the kitchen table where the two of them were seated.

"Yes," L responded though he had no idea why he was answering. "In order to get Kira to agree to you killing once a week I had to allow him control for three hours at night."

"And you didn't think you ask me first?" Light asked softly, dropping back into his chair. "As much as I hate it, Kira is a part of me and I should get a say in what happens to me."

"Light-"

"I don't want to kill, L," Light stated. "But Kira does. Just...let him be the one to kill. Because I don't want to do it. I don't want to...I cant."

L sighed and the room was dropped into silence until he gestured to his laptop.

"Do you want to see the pictures from my new case?"

"Don't try to change the subject," Light ordered, though the words were weak. "Kira kissed you, didn't he?"

 _There's a reason I was drawn to him._ L thought to himself. _This boy wasn't the top of his class for nothing._

"What makes you think that?" the detective asked calmly. "Kira seemed very against my kissing you the first time."

"Why else would I wake up with a sweet taste in my mouth?" Light asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 _He's still on that?_ L asked himself. _That was five days ago. Surely it's not still bothering him._

"As far as I am aware, you don't taste the other person when you're kissing."

"You do if you put your tongue in their mouth," Light pointed out.

 _I suppose I should have thought before I spoke._ L mused.

"Light, have you ever french kissed someone?" L asked, trying to change the subject and catch the boy off guard. However, Light was quicker and easily understood.

"I hadn't until you kissed me to bring Kira out," Light stated and L was surprised when he felt guilt in his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said calmly. Light shook his head.

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"Light, why does Kira kill?" L asked suddenly. He was taken aback by the teen's lips on his own, seeing as he hadn't noticed Light get to his feet and come around the table, but when Light pulled back, L supposed it should have been fairly obvious.

"Why don't you ask me?" Kira asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Why do you kill, Kira?"

"Why not?" Kira asked, sitting back down in his seat and avoiding the question.

"Everyone has a motive," L answered. "And I believe that there's more to your motive than the plot to become a God."

"You're right, it's more than just that," Kira confirmed. "But I suppose you'll have to torture the information out of me."

"I will not hurt Light," L said firmly, eyes going wide when the killer ran a hand down the detective's face.

"Not all torture is painful," he whispered in a seductive tone. "Some torture can be done with just a blindfold and handcuffs."

L jumped to his feet when he caught on to what the killer was saying.

"No," L said firmly. Kira sighed and got to his feet, wincing when he put too much pressure on his knee.

"Oh come _on_!" he shouted the last word as he advanced on the detective, placing a hand on L's laptop lid and slamming it closed. "I was practically spoon feeding you my motive! You know, Light was drawn to you because of your intellect, but right about now I'm starting to question it."

L narrowed his eyes as he thought back to what Kira had said.

 _Not all torture is painful. Some torture can be done with just a blindfold and handcuffs._

"We should make this into a game!" Kira suddenly declared. "For every time you guess wrong, I get to spank you!"

"You get sexual pleasure from killing," L whispered. "You get aroused by it."

"Now see, you just ruined the game," Kira said bluntly. Sighing, the killer dropped into his seat. "I'm not saying you're right. But I mean, come on. I'm Light and Light is me. Would Light get sexual pleasure from anything?"

L narrowed his eyes. "I think you're trying to throw me off by saying you and Light are one in the same. Because I know Light and he is nothing like you."

"Lawliet, dear," Kira crooned, grabbing L's wrist and pulling the detective into his lap, forcing L to straddle him, their groins touching. "You really are very, very, dense."

L narrowed his eyes. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Maybe you were, maybe you weren't," Kira said, though the hand he was snaking up L's shirt was greatly contradicting what he was saying. "Do me a favor, L."

"No."

"Do you want Light back in control?"

"I am not making another deal with you, Kira," L said firmly though he felt his body betraying him down there.

"I just want a kiss, L," Kira said softly. "One _meaningful_ kiss. And then I'll let Light be in control again. I swear."

L sighed. He was torn. On one hand, he didn't want to make another deal with Kira but on the other hand, he wanted Light back in control. But on the third hand, he really, really wanted to feel Light's lips on his, even if Kira was the one in control.

"Fine," L said firmly. "One kiss-"

"It has to be meaningful," Kira cut in, but L ignored him.

"One kiss," the detective repeated. "Then you let Light back in control."

"Oh, of course," Kira drawled. "Yes, I swear."

L sighed, bracing himself as he placed his lips on Kira's.

 _No._ L thought to himself when he felt Kira deepen the kiss. _Light's lips._

* * *

"You seem bothered by something," Light said quietly a few hours later. L shook his head.

"It's nothing," he lied. The room was dropped into silence for a long time before Light spoke up again.

"You know, you're my first real friend. That means I can tell you anything, right?"

L froze and looked over at Light who was pushing his food around with his fork. It was half after twelve in the afternoon and Light hadn't brought up their conversation from earlier though L sensed it was still on his mind.

"Yes, I suppose that's how friendship works," L mused quietly, continuing to type away at his laptop keys. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…" Light began slowly, keeping his eyes on his plate. "There's this... _person_ I like..."

"Alright," L said as an indicator for Light to go on when the boy stopped. "Continue, Light, I'm listening."

"Yeah, so I like this person," Light said hurriedly and if L had looked up in that moment he would have seen the blush that was coating Light's cheeks. But he didn't look up and so didn't see it.

"What gender are they?" L asked nonchalantly. The gender didn't matter in the slightest, though he _was_ curious.

"Does it matter!?" Light spluttered. "Anyway, I really like this person and I don't think they like me back. I don't know what to do."

"Have you told this person how you feel?" L asked, thinking back to the conversation he'd had with Watari years ago when L himself had had a crush. Of course, his crush ended up being the killer of his case at the time but that wasn't important.

"No," Light answered.

"Light, you'll never know if they like you or not if you don't tell them how you feel first. Okay?"

"Okay," Light said quietly. The two sat in silence until Light looked over at the clock. "I'll be right back."

L hummed in response, keeping his eyes on his laptop. Sighing, he looked up in the direction of the kitchen door.

 _Someone is after Light._ L mused. _Or...are they after Kira? It's impossible but not improbable. If someone got wind that there is a killer...well I believe...no. I will not let this person get ahold of Light_ or _Kira._

"But now you have to ask yourself, Lawliet," L said aloud. "Why are you so desperate to protect Kira?"

 _Oh God. Am I in love with Light? Or have I fallen for Kira? Kira has kissed me more than Light has but I'm almost certain that he has some sort of sexual frustration. Not that I can ask him…_

Sighing, L shook his head and tried to focus on his case.

 _I'm in love with either Light Yagami or Kira. Both of which - if they put their mind to it - have the capability to kill me. One of them wants me dead. The other…_

* * *

 **What do you think guys?**

 **Sorry if it's shorter than usual but I'm tired so this is what you get.**

 **I worked today so that's why this chapter didn't come until late. I really am sorry.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think, okay?!**

 **THANKS AND REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!

"Light," L said softly, knocking on the bedroom door. He heard shuffling and a second later Light's muffled voice told him to come in.

"Is something wrong?" Light asked softly, but the moment he saw the death note in L's hands, he paled. "No. Absolutely not."

"Light-"

"No!" Light shouted. "I said I don't want to kill anymore!"

"Light, will you just listen to me?" L requested, placing the death note on the bedside table and sitting next to Light.

"I don't want to kill," Light whispered, keeping his gaze on his lap and away from L and the death note. "I already told you that."

"That's why I'm not making you kill," L explained. "If I let Kira himself kill, maybe it will calm him down."

"You can't let Kira kill," Light whispered. "Why don't you just kill me instead? It'll be better that way."

"Death is out of the question," L said firmly. Light gave a hollow laugh that sent a chill down L's back.

"How are you going to stop Kira from writing my name down? Or from writing your name down?" Light asked, answering before L had a chance. "You can't. If Kira wants you dead, you're dead. You can't stop him, Ryuzaki, no matter how hard you try."

"I have a plan, Light, trust me," L requested. "I need Kira in control."

"I'm not giving him control," Light said firmly. "I can't, L. He won't give it back, he told me so."

"Light-"

"If you make me kill, I promise you that I'll kill myself," Light said firmly, cutting the detective off. He sighed, lowering his head so his hair blocked his eyes. "I'm not afraid to die, L. Not anymore."

The bedroom was silent for a long time until L got to his feet and grabbed the death note off the bedside table.

"We'll talk about this at dinner," he said solemnly, leaving the room and closing the door behind himself.

"No we won't," Light muttered, lifting his head and staring at the door with blood red eyes. "Because you won't live that long."

"Do you find it entertaining to watch me eat?" L asked, freezing with a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth when he caught sight of Light staring at him.

"No," Light answered though L sensed it was a lie. "I just don't feel like eating and there's nothing exciting to look at."

"And you think I'm exciting to look at?" L asked, raising an eyebrow and placing his fork back on the plate.

Damn. Kira cursed. He'd gotten lucky enough that L hadn't noticed that he'd been in control the entire day but he'd been hoping to kill the detective by poisoning his cake.

Clearly he needed another approach.

Kira shrugged. "I'm just bored I guess. Is it bothering you that I'm staring at you?"

"No, not at all," L answered slowly, picking up his fork again before setting it down. "Light, I understand and respect that you don't want to kill, but-"

"But you're still going to make me," Kira muttered with Light's voice as a thrill of arousal went through his body.

"It's the only way to ensure Kira doesn't take full control," L explained, picking up his plate and walking it over to the trash can.

"I understand," Kira muttered. His body was trembling with anticipation and he very much hoped L wouldn't notice.

"You can give Kira control whenever you're ready, Light," L said softly, placing his plate off to the side and sitting across from Kira/Light once again.

Kira nodded and took a deep breath, pretending to give himself the control he already had.

I can't believe I fooled him. Kira thought to himself as he lifted his blood red eyes to meet L's gray ones.

"Is there something you want?" Kira demanded, glad to be able to stop playing Light. However, the teen had been fighting him all day and even though he hated to admit it, Kira feared that he might lose and Light might take back control.

He'd have to kill L as soon as possible.

"I want you to kill," L explained, passing the death note over. Kira stared down at it for a long time before holding out a hand.

"I need a pen," he said, his mind running a mile a minute with thoughts of who he should kill. He'd only get one chance so he knew he had to make it count.

"There are rules, Kira," L said firmly, pulling the death note away from the killer.

"There are always rules," Kira said calmly. "I just choose to follow the fun ones. But what are your rules?"

"I decide who you kill," L said firmly. "And you do not kill Light or myself."

"As I've already told you, L, I won't physically kill Light," Kira said, shrugging. "You on the other hand…"

"I am not afraid to sacrifice Light to stop you." L said. He took a deep breath and went on though he hoped he'd never have to follow through on his next words. "In the event of my death, Watari has been ordered to execute you on the spot, whether or not Light is in control."

"What happens if I don't agree to your terms?"

"Then you don't kill. And if you don't give Light control again, I will put you in solitary confinement."

Kira sighed and weighed the pros and cons before making his choice.

"Fine, you win. Who do you want dead?"

Guys, I am so so so so sorry. I worked on Saturday and couldn't upload then and I forgot on Sunday (or was I busy?) and I found four ticks on me on Monday so I couldn't focus, plus I've been so busy with play rehearsal that I wasn't able to upload.

Anyway, if you can find it in your hearts to REVIEW please do so. If not, I understand.

Thanks

I'll try to get back to updating regularly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!

"Why did you want him dead?" Kira asked, watching L hand the death note off to Watari after Kira had done as asked.

"He was a criminal," was L's only response as the detective took his place at the table again. "Now, give Light control."

"Show me the pictures of your new case first," Kira ordered.

L shook his head, placing his hands on his knees. "I've already solved it. I no longer have the files."

"Liar," Kira snarled. "You haven't solved it and that upsets you. I can help you, Lawliet-"

"L," the detective corrected. "You call me L."

"No, Lawliet, I won't," Kira said. He was trying to get a rise out of the detective and unfortunately the detective new it.

"I am not allowing you anywhere near the case files," L said calmly. "And I've ensured to keep them somewhere you will never find them."

"I'll never find them," Kira emphasised. "But what about Light?"

"Light has no interest in the case," L said calmly. "Therefore, why would I hide them somewhere he can't find them?"

"So you're saying that if I think like Light, I'll find them?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow. In truth, he already knew where the detective had hidden the files but he was curious as to how L would react.

"You are a murderer, Kira," L began. "You do not have the capability to think or act like Light. Now give him control."

So he really doesn't know I've been in control all day? Kira mused to himself. I mean...fun, but..

"L, I need to pee," Kira declared. L narrowed his eyes and Kira could all but see the gears moving in the detective's brilliant mind.

God, I have so much sexual tension right now. Kira told himself, closing his eyes and willing the bulge his in pants to calm down.

"Alright," L said, getting to his feet and motioning for Kira to stand as well. "Go upstairs to the bedroom. I will be behind you the entire time."

Kira rolled his eyes but did as he was told, hoping L couldn't see how turned on he was. A quick glance at the detective pants, however, told Kira that L was just as turned on as he was.

Kira grinned as a plan began to form in his mind. He wasn't physically stronger than L by any means, but if he could manage to knock the detective unconscious, he could easily restrain him in bed.

And then Kira would have control.

Of course, with Light being a sexual assault victim, he won't fight back because he'll be petrified. Kira mused as he walked into the bedroom and stopped in the middle of the room. I mean...I could always give Light control when I'm inside of L...or vice versa.

Kira hadn't even noticed that he'd spaced out until he felt the sting of a slap across his cheek.

"I thought you had to pee," L said and the informal word on the detective lip shocked Kira and so he stood frozen for a long time.

"Yeah…" he said slowly. "I had to pee…"

He was quiet for a long time before lashing out and striking L in the face.

And so it began.

L groaned. His head was killing him and he felt like he'd been slammed face first into a wall until he passed out.

I was slammed into a wall until I passed out. His mind supplied. Kira!

L gasped and his eyes flew open before he closed them again, wincing. The room wasn't bright at all and yet the minimal light there was had given him a massive headache.

"You're awake."

L barely suppressed a flinch and opened his eyes again to find Kira sitting cross legged at the end of the bed, watching him with unblinking red eyes.

"Kira," L growled. The killer rolled his eyes and only then did L notice that both of them were clothed in nothing save for their boxers.

Well...Kira had his boxers.

"Where are my clothes?" L demanded, trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry I had to slam your face into a wall," Kira said softly, crawling up to sit cross legged right up against L's bare torso. The killer ran a finger down L's cheek when sent a shiver down the detective's exposed body. "But I needed you unconscious and I didn't have any sedatives."

"Where are my clothes?" L repeated firmly.

Kira rolled his eyes. "Not important, okay? They would just get in the way."

"And yet you're clothed," L pointed out.

Kira rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, Light had a little seizure when I went to take them off."

"Seizure?" L repeated and only then did he notice the red mark on Kira/Light's temple. "He hit his head."

"Like I said, little seizure," Kira said, shrugging, though L figured he didn't know the definition of 'little'.

"What do you want, Kira?" L asked, trying to remain calm. He had a bad feeling he knew exactly what the killer wanted and he hoped Light would take control long enough to untie him.

"First, I want you to admit that I turn you on," Kira began, running a hand down L's chest. "Then...I want you to love me."

"Excuse me?" L deadpanned. He knew exactly what the killer meant by 'love me' but he knew the longer he talked the longer he could stall for time.

Distantly, he wondered if Watari was watching the cameras. As if he knew what L was thinking, Kira laughed loudly.

"Watari is out of commision for the moment," the killer said calmly, lying next to L and placed his head on the detective's chest, grinning when he felt L's heart speed up.

"How long was I unconscious?" L demanded. Kira shrugged but didn't sit up, instead pressing himself closer to L and even going so far as to throw an arm over the detective's stomach.

"Long enough," Kira responded quietly and L noted that the killer sounded tired.

"Kira, get off of me," L ordered. Kira hummed quietly but - surprisingly - did as he was told.

"You know...I was getting kind of bored waiting for you to wake up," Kira said, absentmindedly tracing shapes on L's abdomen. The detective raised an eyebrow.

So Kira is stalling just as much as I am. He mused. The question is, why?

"Kira, what do you want?" L asked calmly, trying to take a deep breath and slow his racing heart.

"I don't know anymore," Kira admitted quietly. "Part of me wants to be God...no. I am God and I will always remain God. But...I want you L."

It was with that sentence that L's stomach fell. If Kira wanted him the way the situation seemed to show he did, there was no way Light was going to even try to take back control.

L looked towards the cameras as his mind raced a mile a minute, struggling to think of a way out.

That was kind of a bad ending and I'm really sorry. I was just trying to end the chapter so I could upload it.

Again, I've been really really busy so I'm sorry for the amount of time it's been taking me to upload chapters.

I swear, I should be able to upload more often after May 24th or 25th since those are my last days of finals.

I really am sorry, but PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought of the chapter.

THANKS


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

Kira had gotten mad. There was really no other way to explain it. He'd caught on very quickly to L's tactic of stalling and the detective now found himself bleeding pretty severely and covered in multiple cuts and bruises.

Kira had vanished some time ago, muttering something about a headache.

At least he'd untied L.

The detective sighed and forced himself into a seated position. He took stock of his injuries for a few moment before a sudden thought froze him.

 _Kira cou figure out where the death note is._

Without even noticing how much pain he was in, L bolted from the bed, grabbing a pair of pants before leaving the room, tugging them on as fast as he could before running from the room.

 _I haven't had a heart attack yet_. He noted as he sprinted for where he'd hidden the death note. _That doesn't mean anything though. Who's to say Kira doesn't want me to die by a heart attack?_

As he sprinted past the kitchen, L heard a light whimpering sound, but it wasn't until he'd noticed that the death note _wasn't_ where he'd put it did he go back to the kitchen.

What he found froze him in the doorway.

Light was covered in blood that was obviously his own. He was shaking like a leaf, staring up at L with fear and some other emotion L couldn't identify.

In his hands was the death note.

Trending carefully, L moved towards Light but as soon as he got close, the boy cried out hoarsely and tried to scramble away.

It was then that L noticed the noose around Light's neck and the chair tipped on its side nearby.

"Light," L said quietly. The boy's eyes remained unblinking but he didn't say anything. L tried again.

"Light, did Kira try to kill you?"

Light swallowed thickly before slowly shaking his head.

"I did," he admitted and L's eyes went a fraction of an inch larger. "I had to stop him. He...he was going to kill you. I took control and...he took it back. He…"

Light cut himself off with a shake of his head, instead pointing towards the chair lying on its side. Next to it L found one of the sharpest knives in the kitchen, Light's blood around it.

"He got mad," Light said quietly. L nodded and looked back at Light.

"Light, can I please have the death note?" L asked quietly, holding his hand out.

Light shook his head and the action surprised L.

"Kill me first," Light requested. "Please. I saw...I saw...you're lucky you were unconscious for as long as you were."

"What do you mean?" L asked, frowning. He didn't like how Light had begun to tremble a little more violently and it didn't taken a genius - though he was one - to guess at what Kira had done.

"I didn't have a...a seizure because he tried to undress me," Light whispered, closing his eyes as tears began to fall down his bloody cheeks. "I had a seizure because...because…"

He started sobbing before he could even get the word out, but L knew what he was trying to say. Of course, the detective's mind put it in words for him.

 _Kira raped me._

Shaking himself - Kira wasn't the first one to have sex with L while he slept and the killer certainly wouldn't be the last - L slowly moved forward and pulled the death note out of Light's shaking hands.

Light didn't even object, merely curling in on himself mor, though he cried out in pain.

"Light, look at me," L requested. Light shook his head, burying his face in his knees a little more. L sighed and ran a hand through Light's soft, silky hair. The movement seemed to calm the teen because he relaxed enough that L could move closer so that they were sitting side by side.

Feeling L's presence next to him, Light buried his face in the detective's white shirt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he continued to sob. "It's my fault. I couldn't stop him. I tried, I swear, I tried, but…"

L only shook his head, rubbing Light's back. He'd never liked physical contact with anyone, but Light seemed to bring out a side of L that he never even knew he had.

There was no denying at this point that L Lawliet was in love.

But that wouldn't stop him from denying it.

L looked down when Light relaxed into his chest a little more.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. L sighed, but Light misunderstood the sound and so pulled away, crawling back from L.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, curling back in on himself. The two sat on the kitchen floor in silence and in the back of L's mind, he noted how Light refused to put any weight on his right ankle.

The two remained quiet for a long time before L spoke.

"Light, you'll need a shower."

Light shook his head. "I can't stand."

"What do you mean?" L asked, frowning and looking over at Light.

"Kira broke my ankle and reshattered my knee," Light answered very quietly. L's eyes went wide and he got to his feet quickly, startling Light.

Taking a deep breath, L forced himself to calm down before he walked over to Light and crouched next to him.

"I'll carry you, but we need to get this blood cleaned off of you. And...something tells me Kira didn't let you take a shower even after he…"

Light nodded, not wanting to hear L say the words. The detective got the hint and very carefully snaked his arms behind Light's back and under his knees.

"Are you ready?" L asked quietly, slightly surprised and concerned with how light Light was.

"I'm ready," Light answered, resting his head on L's collarbone, eyes half opened as L began to carry him back upstairs to the bathroom. "Kira is getting out of control."

"I know," L said, nodding. "And I have a plan on how to fix it."

"What is it?" Light asked quietly, lifting his head from L's collarbone for a second before dropping it back down. "Nevermind. Kira could be listening."

"Do you trust me?" L asked quietly as they entered the bathroom.

Light was quiet for a long time, simply watching L prepare the bath water before he answered.

"Yes. I trust you."

L nodded. "Light, you remember that case I took on, right?"

"I thought you said it was just a simple kidnapping case," Light answered as L helped him over the side of the bathtub so he could rest in the warm water.

"I lied," L admitted, sitting on the edge of the bathtub so he could keep an eye on Light. "It's a kidnapping case, yes, but far from simple. Teenagers around your age have been going missing. Seven of them from seven different countries. But the kidnapper wanted the Government to know about it this time so he gave the name of the country and the name of the next victim."

"Who is it?" Light asked, looking up at L. As soon as he saw the look in the detective's dark eyes, he knew the answer but some masochistic part of him still wanted to hear L say it.

"You are, Light," L answered. The bathroom was dropped into silence until L reached over and turned the water off once the bathtub was filled a decent amount.

"What are you going to do?" Light asked quietly, his voice shaking as he tried to hold back tears.

"I'm going to put you in solitary confinement," L answered. "I can keep an eye on you and Kira there."

"Is it going to be like last time?" Light asked as he recalled the fifty day confinement.

"It won't be that brutal unless Kira does something rash," L answered, running his fingers through Light's hair absentmindedly.

"Is this your plan you said you had?" Light asked, leaning closer to L and closing his eyes with content.

"Part of it, yes," L answered, grabbing a nearby washcloth and soaking it in water before he proceeded to wash the blood off of Light. L wasn't entirely aware that he was doing it and Light was too tired and in too much pain to argue.

"But you can't tell me the other part," Light guessed. L hummed softly but didn't give a verbal response.

 _The other part of it is to burn the death note and give you medication for dissociative identity disorder._ He mentally responded to Light.

The two sat quietly in the bathroom before Light gasped when the washcloth went over a cracked rib.

"Are you alright?" L asked, looking down at the boy who was clutching his side, amber eyes screwed shut.

"Fine," Light gasped out though they both knew it was a lie. "I think my rib is cracked."

"Light, what did he do to you?" L asked quietly.

Light shook his head. "I don't know."

"You can't be serious!" Soichiro shouted in L's face later that evening after he'd been told of L's plan to put Light in solitary confinement.

So much had happened since dinner and L found himself slightly, irritated by Soichiro's anger. He'd even forgotten that he was also covered in blood and bruises until Light had said something.

"Mr. Yagami, you're son is the next victim in my case. Putting him in solitary confinement not only assures I can keep him safe but also ensures that I can keep my eye on Kira as well."

"Will I be allowed to visit him at all?" Soichiro asked. "Or at least talk to him?"

"You'll be allowed to speak with him, yes," L confirmed. "But I want as few people in the cell with him as possible."

"Does he agree to this?" Soichiro asked after a moment of silence.

"He's scared, Mr. Yagami," L said quietly. "I believe he will agree to anything at this point."

"It won't be like last time, right?" Soichiro asked. "I don't think Light could handle it if it were like last time."

"Unless Kira acts out, it won't be like last time," L confirmed. He stood and motioned towards the stairs. "I plan to put him in confinement early tomorrow morning. If you'd like to speak with him, I advise you do it tonight."

Soichiro nodded and followed L up the stairs. "He's not asleep, is he? I don't want to wake him up."

"I highly doubt he's asleep, Mr. Yagami."

 **The next morning**

 **3:15AM**

"Do you understand that for security measures, you must be blindfolded until we get you to your cell?"

"I understand," Light mumbled, watching his barefeet as he sat on the edge of his bed. L nodded and looked over at Watari who was holding the blindfold.

"Do you understand that once we reach the place that you will be confined, you will be given a sedative so neither you nor Kira will be aware of which direction you're moving in?"

"I understand," Light whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly when tears threatened to spill. The room was silent for a long time until L looked over at Watari.

"Give me a few moments alone with him," L requested, ignoring the knowing look in Watari's eyes as the older man left the room after handing the blindfold over to L.

As soon as the older man was gone, L crouched in front of Light.

"Light, look at me," he ordered, not the least bit shocked when the boy complied.

Taking a breath to calm himself, L leaned forward and pressed his lips against Light's in a gentle kiss.

"What was that for?" Light asked in a whisper, amber eyes wide as he stared at L after the detective had pulled away.

"I'll explain as soon as I know Kira can't hear me," L said softly as he wrapped the blindfold over Light's eyes. "I promise."

 **How was that? I really hope you like it.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **Let me know if you have any questions too!**

 **If you have any guesses about what might happen, let me know.**

 **THANKS**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

Light was scared.

If he was being honest, he'd been living in an almost constant state of fear ever since he'd been assaulted, but that fear had amplified when he'd gotten into the car with L on their way to wherever Light was going to be held in confinement.

Kira had taken control and though Light was thankful he didn't remember it, the bruises on his knuckles and blood under his fingernails was a pretty good hint towards what Kira might've done.

Light had sobbed in the corner of his cell for well over an hour. He vaguely remembered hearing L's voice but he'd just ignored the detective.

He'd hurt him.

Light gasped quietly, curled into a ball in the same corner that he'd been in since he'd woken up. Well, he'd woken up on the bed but had crawled over to the corner to cry.

"Light."

Light ignored the voice. L had already tried to talk to him and get him to respond but Light felt too...empty inside.

And Kira was laughing.

Light shuddered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he tried to calm his racing heartbeat and prevent himself from hyperventilating.

He wasn't doing an excellent job so far.

So he tried another tactic. He tried to distract himself by thinking of L's kiss.

Bad idea.

Kira began to scream and though Light hated himself, he cried out as well.

 _You're weak._ Kira sneered as Light began to sob again, hands clamped over his ears. _Why don't you just give me full control, Light? I know how to act like you, L would never know the difference. Your family would never know the difference._

"No," Light whispered, not even realizing he'd said it aloud until he felt his throat stinging from being used after crying for so long.

 _No?_ Kira repeated, though he didn't sound surprised. _Why? Do you really think you mean something to L? Do you really think he'll tell you what the kiss meant? It didn't mean anything, Light Yagami. You are Kira. We are one and the same. All you are is a killer in Lawliet's eyes. Nothing more._

"Shut up," Light growled, tangling his fingers in his hair. "I swear, I swear, I'll-"

 _You'll what?_ Kira taunted. _Kill me? News flash, Yagami, we're the same person. You kill me, you kill yourself. It's as simple as that._

"Have you forgotten that I'm suicidal?" Light asked aloud, wincing when he remembered L could hear him. "I'm not afraid to die if it means stopping you."

Kira hummed but didn't bother to give a verbal response.

After five minutes, Light could feel himself drifting into unconsciousness, though Kira stopped ihm.

 _I can and will twist your perception of reality, Light._ His voice was smooth and silky and Light already knew he didn't like whatever Kira was about to say. But the killer didn't say anything more and Light drifted into sleep with fear in his chest.

Light had finally stopped crying and so L attempted to engage the boy in conversation. He figured that if Light could keep himself grounded and out of his head then he could easily ignore Kira.

"Light," L said calmly, waiting for the boy to look up or at least respond.

He didn't, though L wasn't very surprised. Sighing, L reached forward and grabbed a sugar cube, popping it into his mouth and letting it disolve there. He felt oddly tired which was a feat in and of itself. He was just reaching for his phone to call Watari and ask the man to take his place when Light began to scream.

Surprise caused L's eyes to go wide and he simply stared at Light for a long time before making any move to draw the boy's attention.

"No."

L frowned, not sure if Light was talking to him or Kira. L settled on the latter and waited in silence to see what would happen next.

He felt guilt fill his heart when he realized he was watching Light like an animal in the zoo.

"Shut up," Light growled, prompting L to lean a little closer to the monitor and place his thumb in his mouth. "I swear, I swear, I'll-"

Light stopped talking for a few moments and L figured Kira had interrupted him.

"Have you forgotten that I'm suicidal?" Light demand though the words were followed by a wince. He went on anyway. "I'm not afraid to die if it means stopping you."

L's eyes went wide and he leaned back in his seat, sitting on the cushion like a regular person for once in his life. He watched Light in silence and noted how the boy started to fall asleep after five minutes of silence before jerking himself awake.

A few seconds after that, Light was clearly out for the count. Giving him another second or two, L reached over and grabbed his phone, quickly dialing Watari.

"Watari, do you have the pills I asked for?" L began as soon as the older man had answered the phone.

" _I do, yes, but don't you think Kira will suspect? And what makes you so sure Kira will even allow Light to take the pills?"_

L ignored both questions, eyes glued on Light's unconscious form though it twitched every few seconds as if someone had just screamed.

"Crush the pills into his food," L requested. "He won't be able to taste it and Kira won't notice."

Watari sighed but knew better than to voice his opinions.

" _Of course,"_ He said, waiting for L to end the phone call before closing his own phone.

When Light opened his eyes again some time later, he found himself lying on the bed, a tray of food next to it. Before he even had time to sit up, L's voice filled the cell.

"Good morning."

"Is it actually morning?" Light asked, wincing at the dryness of his throat. "Last time I was in confinement, you would tell me it was morning when it wasn't really."

"I have to reason to confuse you," L answered honestly, watching Light pull himself from the bed to sit cross legged next to the tray of food. "It's currently eight - o - three in the morning. Watari came in three minutes ago to leave you your breakfast."

Light nodded and analyzed the tray with suspicion.

"My stomach hurts," he said quietly.

L sighed. "That's because you haven't eaten for over fifteen hours seeing as you didn't eat dinner the night before we left."

"Kira was in control," Light whispered, causing L to frown. "The entire day before he...before he _assaulted_ you." Light spit the word out like it was poison though L figured that to Light, it was.

"The entire day?" L repeated, cursing himself for not noticing sooner.

"I'm sorry," Light said quietly, curling in on himself with his back against the cot and his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"It's not your fault," L said absentmindedly. "Are you going to eat?"

"I feel sick," Light answered, causing L to frown. "My head hurts and I'm hot."

"Would you at least be able to drink something? Or eat a little?"

L was surprised when Light looked up at the camera with tears in his eyes.

"Kira won't let me," he whispered. "He...he's letting me have control of my voice and my mind but...he's in control of my body. He won't let me."

"Has he had control since you woke up?" L asked. He hated to treat Light like a lab rat but the concept of Kira taking half control fascinated him more than he wanted to admit.

"No," Light answered, shrugging. "He doesn't really have control. But...any time I think about eating, he takes control."

"I see," L mused. He very much wanted to talk to Kira but something told him that the killer wouldn't let Light have control after that.

L loved Light too much to let that happen.

 _There. I admitted it to myself._ L mused to himself. _I love Light. I said it. I love him._

"Can I make Kira a deal?" he asked. He wasn't sure where the idea had come from and he highly doubted the killer would go for it.

"He's listening," Light said so softly that the cameras barely picked up his voice.

"Kira, if I allow Light - and, to an extent, you - to look at the pictures of the victims from my current case, will you allow him to eat?"

The cell was deadly quiet before Light answered. "He said yes."

L nodded. "I will send Watari down with them in a moment. However, be advised Kira that he is armed and has been informed to fire."

"He understands," Light said quietly and L thought he heard a hint of something in Light's voice though he brushed it off.

 _I love Light Yagami._ L thought as he sent a text - though he hated texting - to Watari. _And I will do anything and everything in my power to protect him._

 **Three days later.**

Kira had lied and three days later, Light was barely conscious, struggling with both starvation and dehydration.

Kira had lied and if he weren't currently inhabiting Light's body, L would have wrung his neck, though he wasn't sure what he'd expected.

Sighing, L slipped the gun - with rubber bullets - into the back of his waistband and quietly made his way down to Light's cell with a glass of water and a few crackers.

Light was curled up in the corner, trembling as he gasped quietly.

Kira hadn't been in control but he'd clearly been doing something to prevent Light from eating and drinking and sleeping.

L wasn't sure how much more Light could take.

Taking a breath to calm himself, L stepped into the cell. He had expected Light to look up almost instantly, but was surprised when the boy squeezed his eyes tightly and pressed himself farther into the corner.

"Light," L said softly, dropping himself two feet in front of Light. The boy inhaled sharply and cracked his eyes open.

He immediately caught sight of the glass of water that L held before flicking his eyes back to L, frowning.

"Come here," L requested, but Light made no move to follow the order. "Light, you can't go much longer without food or water. Drink this, please."

Light took a shuddering breath and opened his mouth. He clearly attempted to cough, but was dropped into a violent coughing fit. L waited patiently for it to pass and once it did, he handed Light the glass of water.

"Please, Light?" he whispered and Light's eyes went wide for a second before he reached forward and took the glass, slowly but surely drinking it, eyes flittering around his cell but never resting on one spot for more than a few seconds.

 _Hallucinating probably._ L mused, taking the half full glass back when Light handed it over.

"Do you think you can eat something?" L asked quietly, handing Light a cracker.

The boy nodded and slowly ate the cracked. Swallowing thickly, he spoke for the first time in three days.

"Why didn't Kira stop me?"

L shook his head. "I'm not sure. Maybe he knew you couldn't go without food or water for much longer? If you die, he dies."

"He's been quiet," Light muttered. "I don't like it."

"Do you know if he can here me?" L asked, leaning forward a bit.

Light shook his head. "I don't know."

L nodded, before handing two pills over to Light.

"You need to sleep as well," he said by way of explanation when the boy eyed the pills warily. "Trust me, Light."

That seemed to be all Light needed to convince him, because he took the glass of water and pills with shaking hands and swallowed them back.

"It'll start working in a few moments," L explained. His stomach churned at the thought that he had lied to Light, though he brushed it off.

True, one of the pills had actually been a sleeping pill, but the other had been a medication for Dissociative Identity Disorder.

L just hoped it would work on Kira.

"Does my dad know I'm here?" Light asked quietly.

L nodded. "He does, yes. He wanted to speak with you earlier, but I advised him to give you at least a week to settle in."

"How long has it been?"

"Three days."

"Oh."

Light seemed depressed by the news and L couldn't blame him.

"I will find the kidnappers of my new case, Light, and I will ensure that you're safe."

"I don't want to be here for a year."

"You won't," L said firmly, falling forward onto his knees to grab Light's hand. The movement surprised them both and they simply stared at L's hands holding one of Light's before Light spoke.

"How do you know?"

"If you've been here for fifty days and I still haven't caught them, I will take you somewhere safe," L assured. "I will not let you in here for longer than fifty days. I promise."

Light nodded and leaned his head against the wall, letting his hand go slack in L's.

That's how he fell asleep and five hours later, he found himself on the bed with L curled behind him.

 _I love him._ Light found himself thinking as he let himself drift back into sleep.

 **Well? Good? Bad? What do you think?**

 **Obviously, Kira won't be too happy with finding out that Light likes L and vice versa, but we'll see…;)**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **THANKS**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!

Light was recovering. A thought that both thrilled and terrified him.

He had been in solitary confinement for a month and Kira had been silent ever since the third day.

It set Light on edge.

On the plus side - not that Light would ever admit that he enjoyed this - L came in almost every day to give Light food and a pill though he refused to tell Light what it was.

Light trusted him though, a thought that surprised him whenever it came across his mind.

Light sighed and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes and enjoying the silence.

Until he heard them laughing.

It had been so long since he'd thought of his assaulters and so long since he'd heard them in the silence that the laughter caused him to sit bolt upright, eyes wide and body trembling in utter fear.

"Light, are you alright?"

L's voice calmed him down and - thankfully - drowned out the laughter though it was still distantly there.

"I'm okay," Light said softly, forcing himself to take deep, calming breaths.

"Did you hear something?" L asked, intrigued. Light shook his head, not wanting to tell L. A week or two before, while he'd been half asleep, he had proclaimed his love for the man. After that, Light refused to let L any farther into his head, shutting the detective out whenever he got too pushy.

"No, it's quiet," Light lied. L sighed and the cell was quiet again save for the distant laughter until the detective spoke up.

"Light, may I confess something to you?"

No. "Why not?" Light muttered, trying to ignore the pounding in his head and ever louder laughter.

"I believe that - at least, according to Watari - I am developing feelings for you."

"What?" Light breathed, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up at the camera in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I-" L hesitated and Light could tell he was uncomfortable. "I enjoy your presence. I enjoy being with you and...I do not like physical contact, as I'm sure you're aware."

"I am," Light answered, thinking back to when L had held his hands and laid in bed with him. "Why does that matter?"

"I do not dislike physical contact with you," L admitted softly. "I find myself enjoying it and missing it when I leave."

"I see," Light muttered. "How do you know I'm not Kira right now? For all you know, you could be giving Kira dangerous information."

"The pill I have been giving you is a medication for dissociative identity disorder," L admitted. "So long as you continue to take it, Kira will remain hidden."

Light's lips parted in shock and he sat cross legged on his bed in silence for a long time. However, the laughter got to him and so, desperate to hear L's voice again, Light changed the subject.

"How is your case going?" Light's voice was quick and a little louder than he'd intended but god, he was so desperate to make that laughter stop.

"It hasn't progressed much," L admitted. "But I believe I have a suspect."

"Who?"

"He was one of the Kira worshipers who took you," L explained though when he saw Light tense, he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Aki," Light supplied quietly. "His name is Aki. He and Dai were the ones who raped me."

The cell went silent save for the dead laughter of Aki and Dai.

Aki laughed quietly, staring down at the pictures of the victims.

"I played my part," he muttered. "L considers me a suspect and I'll give him enough information for him to interrogate me. With him distracted, it won't take my master long to take Light. Kira will wake and Kira will rule.

Nothing and no one can stop him.

"Aki," a deep voice called from the dark. "It's time. Get ready."

"Of course, Ryuk," Aki drawled. "I will ensure that L is distracted long enough for you to take Light and bring back Kira."

"And then, Kira will be God!" Ryuk said, the room filled with his sickening laughter.

"L, I don't like this," Light muttered after L had explained that Aki was in custody and awaiting interrogation. "It's like he handed himself over to you."

"I know," L agreed, stepping into Light's cell and closing the door behind him. "That's why I'll be interrogating him from here. I don't trust that he isn't working alone."

"I'm scared," Light finally admitted. "I'm scared that Kira might take back control."

"Light, it's been over a month since he's had control," L said softly. "He won't-"

"You don't get it!" Light cut the detective off harshly. "I can still hear him! He just can't take control! He tells me to kill you. To take any chance I can and run."

"But you haven't."

"Because I can't," Light whispered. "I can't sleep anymore. All I hear is him. I...I want death, L."

Here we go. L thought to himself. He sighed and took Light's hand in his own, an actio he had learned could quickly calm the youngest Yagami boy.

"Why?"

"Death would stop Kira," Light answered, keeping his gaze on his feet.

"Has Kira been in control?" L asked, keeping Light's hand in his right while wrapping his left around the boy's wrist and squeezing gently. "No, Light, he hasn't. So he is stopped."

"For now," Light muttered. "But what if he overcomes it?"

"He can't," L said firmly. "I won't let him."

"Where are you going?" Light asked as L released Light's hand and got to his feet, making his way over to the cell door.

"I'm going to end this now," L declared. "I'm burning the death note."

Light's eyes went wide as he watched L walked away. A shadow in the corner of his eye swiftly drew his attention, but before he could cry out, a hand was over his mouth, suffocating him until he lost consciousness.

All the while, Aki laughed.

What do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? What do you think Ryuk's motive is?

Let me know with a REVIEW PLEASE.

THANKS


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **I am so so so sorry that it's taken me so long to upload.**

 **My excuse is in the AN at the end.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

As soon as Light woke, he found himself face to face with Ryuk. Without even thinking, Light struck out, punching the Shinigami square in the face.

"What are you doing?" Light ordered, trying to calm his racing heartbeat as he clambered to his feet.

"I was told to bring you here and allow Kira to take control," Ryuzaki explained, his tone dead serious.

"I won't let Kira have control," Light declared with more courage than he actually had. In truth, he was terrified.

if he didn't take the medication on a regular basis, he didn't know how long it was going to take Kira to regain control.

And Light didn't know if he'd be brave enough to take back control.

"Who gave you your order?"

"I don't think I'm at liberty to say," Ryuk mused. "But I will tell you that he is not as big a fan of L as you are."

"Is it Aki?" Light asked softly.

Ryuk raised an eyebrow. "Aki works for this man, yes, but he is not the one in charge."

"The man who is in charge...is he the one who wants me? The one who killed the other boys?"

"Aki didn't kill them, but I know who you're talking about," Ryuk said. "But no, it isn't him."

"L will find me," Light declared, though he had no idea if he was telling the truth.

Ryuk gave a dark laugh. "I think Kira might kill him first."

"Why are you helping, Ryuk?" Light demanded, taking slow, even breaths.

"Because you're not fun," Ryuk declared. "You no longer have any interest in being God. But Kira still does, therefore, Kira is fun. Aki and the man who kidnapped you? They serve Kira, forever and always, as do I."

"Kira's the one who set all this up, isn't he?" Light breathed, backing away. "Kira planned this all."

 **One month later**

"How certain are you that the shinigami will listen to your demands?" Watari asked, raising an eyebrow at L who was perched on the edge of his chair as per usual.

L quietly and slowly finished his cake before answering in his usual monotone voice.

"Fifteen percent. Thirty if I'm being optimistic."

"Are you in love with Light?" Watari pressed.

"Perhaps," was L's response, his tone indicated that they were done with the conversation. "However, Light is Kira. He committed a crime and he must pay."

"Lethal injection then," Watari mused, keeping a wary eye out for the shinigami named Ryuk.

"No," L said quietly, more to himself than anything else. "I'll give Light the choice, of course. Life in a mental asylum or death."

"How kind," Watari drawled, though the arrival of Ryuk prevented him from saying anything else.

"So you're L," the shinigami said, laughing. "I was wondering when I'd get to talk to you. Kira talks about you alot."

"Not Light?" L questioned, genuinely curious. Ryuk let out the most annoying laugh L had ever heard.

"Light Yagami is weak," Ryuk spat. "He gave control up to Kira as soon as the medication wore off."

"But Kira does not have the Death Note," L said, trying to stay calm. "Therefore, he can't be much fun, can he?"

"Watching him touch himself is a bit of fun," Ryuk said, shrugging. "Weird, but fun. I guess."

L shuddered, groaning internally when his pants tightened ever so slightly at the thought of Light/Kira touching himself.

"I want to meet with Kira."

"I won't let you," Ryuk declared. "You'll take away my fun."

"You either tell me where Kira is, or I burn the death note and end this all," L declared, holding up said notebook as well as a lighter. Ryuk flinched, eyes flicking between two objects for a long time.

"Kira won't give control back," Ryuk pointed out. "I doubt Light Yagami even exists anymore anyway."

L narrowed his eyes, bringing the lighter a little closer to the notebook.

"Alright, fine!" Ryuk shouted. "I'll tell you where he is, but then I'm leaving. I don't…well, I kinda do want to watch when Kira kills you."

"Where is he?"

The monotone shout of 'Kira' that echoed throughout the warehouse jerked the killer out of his thoughts.

"How did he find me?" Kira growled, getting up off the floor and stalking off towards where he knew L was waiting for him. He stood just off in the shadows in a place where his voice would echo but L wouldn't be able to see him or know where he was.

"Lawliet. It's wonderful to see you again."

Kira chuckled inside, resisting the urge to touch himself as he watched L stalk around the open warehouse.

"Kira, I've come to talk."

"Have you now?" Kira called down. "With our bodies?"

"I won't discuss anything with you until you come down here."

"I'd rather not," Kira drawled, leaning against a nearby wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "See, I know how you work and I quite like being in control. Except in bed. That's different."

"Kira, we are both men," L said, trying to stay calm. "Come out and talk to me. Face to face."

"I'd rather not," Kira repeated though he stepped into the light, letting L take in his beaten body.

It was very obvious that Kira had not been kind to Light's body. The boy's thin form was too skinny, too pale, and too bruised.

"What did you do?" L asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Enough," Kira growled. "Light Yagami is gone and only Kira remains."

"Kira," L said calmly, keeping his dark eyes locked with Kira's bloody red ones. "I am willing to offer you a deal. I will accept your feelings, because you obviously have some feelings for me. I will allow you to do with me as you wish for one year if you agree to give Light control and let him take the medication after a year. In that year, however, you must take care of his body."

"What do I get in that year?" Kira demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. "My Death Note?"

"No," L answered instantly. "But…"

"You're saying I can have sex with you," Kira cut in, his mind catching up with what L was saying. "Aren't you?"

"If that's what you want to do," L said slowly, not sure if he had thought his plan through all that well. He knew he cared for - no, _loved_ \- Light Yagami and if that meant suffering through a year of sex with Kira, L figured he could do that much.

 _Although, it's technically Light's body._ L mused to himself. _So in a way...I'm having sex with Light._

Shaking those thoughts from his head, L brought himself back to reality just as Kira placed their lips together.

"I think," the killer said slowly. "That I like this plan quite well. But Watari is not invited."

"I've had a house built somewhere private," L said, trying to resist the urge to pull the killer into a heated kiss. "Only myself and Watari know of the location and Watari will only come when called."

Kira hummed in thought, placing his hands on L's hips and slowly sliding them into the detective's pants until he was stopped.

"Do we have a deal, Kira?" L demanded, hardening his eyes.

Kira was silent for a long time before taking a few steps back and holding out his hand.

"It seems fair enough," Kira said, grinning. _After all, if there's not enough of Light Yagami left to take control_ now _then there most certainly won't be enough of him left in a year. Of course, L doesn't need to know that. Not now at least._

L analyzed the killer for any hint of a lie before finally nodding.

"Alright," he said slowly. "Come with me."

Kira raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as he slid his hands into his pockets and followed the detective out of the warehouse.

"May I ask," L said once they were in the back of the limo. "The man who was kidnapping brilliant children around the world and who was targeting Light-"

"The man who kidnapped Light," Kira concluded. "Yes. What of him?"

"Where is he?" L asked, trying to remain indifferent.

Kira chuckled darkly, the sound sending a chill down L's back.

"He's dead," Kira declared. "It was a little messy since I had to kill him with my own bare hands, but he won't be getting in my way any time soon."

L nodded and tried to ignore the fact that Kira had more than likely forced Light to watch every moment of the death.

"I need a shower," Kira declared as soon as they walked into the house. L simply nodded and had just made his way over to the kitchen when Kira grabbed his wrist and dragged him up the stairs to the bedroom.

"I was under the impression you were taking a shower," L said, trying to stay calm as he was pushed onto the bed and straddled by Kira.

"Yes, well," Kira said, voice low and husky as he pressed his lips into L's and forced his tongue into L's mouth. He pulled back and grinned. "I figured we could have a little fun before taking a shower together."

It was those words that made L realize how big of a mistake he had made.

 _One year._ He reminded himself as Kira began to strip them both. _Just one year and then Light is back._

 _One year._ Kira told himself as he stripped himself and L. _Just one year and then Light is all but gone._

 **I honestly have no excuse for why it took me so long to update this.**

 **Actually, I do.**

 **Those last three weeks of May I had an event every weekend and those weeks themselves were simply preparing for finals. And then in the past few weeks I've had college stuff and things and just. UGH. Anyway, thanks to** **Faerattales (check out their stuff, it's awesome, I promise) I finally had enough motivation to write another chapter.**

 **I'll try to update another chapter either tonight (though that's unlikely) or tomorrow, though I'm not sure.**

 **If you can find it in the kindness of your heart despite my month long absence, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **If you're bad that I haven't updated, let me know in a review as well.**

 **THANKS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

"I suppose there are a few things you want answers to," Kira guessed. He was dressed in only a towel, hair sopping wet as he sat across from L at the kitchen table. L was currently in more pain than he'd ever been in his entire life and so it took him a moment or two to realize that the killer had spoken.

"Yes," he mused quietly, trying to ignore the nausea that was creeping up his throat. "Care to share?"

Kira smirked, leaning forward on the table and taking L's cake from him.

"You haven't asked how I'm able to walk without crutches or pain. As I recall - and I know you do too - the doctor informed both you and Yagami that he would be unable to walk without pain or a crutch for the rest of his life."

L's eyes flicked down to his cake that Kira was currently eating in the most sexual way, until the detective forced his eyes upwards.

"Yes, I was wondering about that," he mused, trying to ignore the urge to actually sit like a normal human being.

"It's called surgery, dear lover," Kira drawled. "I, of course, killed the surgeon. No need for him to keep on living now, is there?"

"He had a family-"

"He didn't," Kira said firmly. "And anyway, it looks more like a suicide than anything else. No one will suspect a thing."

L narrowed his eyes, his mind running a mile a minute. "How much of this did you plan? How much thought did you put into this?"

"I was the one who ordered Light Yagami to be raped in the street," Kira declared, leaning back in his seat and grinning. "I set this whole damn thing into motion. I gave Aki and Dai the order of what to carve into Light's stomach."

L shuddered as Kira traced the words, now scars.

"'He is mine, L'," Kira recited in a husky voice. "Forever and always. It was my plan to kidnap those children throughout the past few months, weeks, days. I planned it all because I am _god_ , L Lawliet, and no one will take that away from me."

"What about Light's family?" L demanded. "What do you plan to do about them?"

"Nothing," Kira answered, shrugging. "As far as they're concerned, you and I - or rather, you and _Light_ \- have vanished completely off the map. Which makes me wonder...is my death note nearby?"

L answered without a thought. "No. I am not stupid, Kira. I would never bring your weapon of choice anywhere near you."

"Fair enough," Kira said, shrugging. "It was a simple question."

L narrowed his eyes and the two were dropped into silence until Kira handed L the cake back.

"How can you eat that?" he said, disgusted. "It's gross."

"Kira, as part of our arrangement, you will-"

"Eat something and take care of the body, yes, I know," Kira drawled. "Have you forgotten, Lawliet, that this is my body too? I don't plan on dying anytime soon and most certainly not my starvation or dehydration. That in itself is unpleasant to say the least."

L took a slow breath and got to his feet, walking back into the kitchen and returning a few moments later with a bowl of cereal.

"Eat," he ordered, passing it over to Kira. "The deal starts now."

Kira rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, though he stopped to speak a few seconds later.

"Did you enjoy our bedroom brawl?"

L glared at him, though the look didn't phase Kira in the slightest.

"I did," the killer muttered as he went back to eating the cereal. "You're not very fun you know."

"Are you backing out of our deal?" L asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said that!" Kira spat, glaring at the detective. "Don't put anything but your tongue in my mouth. And maybe your cock."

L swallowed thickly when his stomach threatened to lose its contents.

"Can Light hear us?" the detective asked calmly.

Kira sneered. "Does it matter?"

"I suppose not," L mused. "It was a question though."

"Lawliet, may I ask," Kira crooned, getting to his feet and coming around the table to force L to sit in a normal human position before sitting on his lap. "Why did you make this deal with me? Honestly?"

L didn't get a chance to answer, because Kira's hands were up his shirt and the killer's lips were on his.

"You know," Kira said, slightly breathless as he pulled away. "Maybe you can answer my question in bed?"

 _Is he serious?_ L questioned as he was dragged to his feet and up the stairs to the bedroom. _We just had sex. Is he seriously ready to go again?_

"Kira-"

"Oh, calm down," the killer said, rolling his eyes. "We're not having sex. Even _I_ don't recover that quickly. I just wanted to cuddle. Innocent enough, isn't it?"

"You love Light, don't you?" Kira asked quietly a few hours later. The killer had forced L into one of the most heated, spit related kissing sessions the detective had ever been apart of and L found himself exhausted and breathing heavily.

"What would give you-"

"You would never agree to have a year of sex with a killer unless you loved them, or in our case, loved the main personality of the body."

"So you admit that Light is the main personality."

"I didn't directly say that," Kira objected, though he sighed right afterwards. "Before I came along, Light was the main personality."

"And now?" L asked, clear worry in his voice.

"We'll see at the end of the year," Kira said, grinning. "And...tell me, L, what's your plan if you find yourself attracted to me, in the end?"

L didn't answer because if he was being honest with himself, he didn't know.

 _Lawliet._ He chastised himself as his eyes closed against his will and he fell into a restless sleep. _In what situation have you put yourself?"_ **(1)**

 **Sorry it's so short. I wasn't entirely sure what should happen in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW.**

 **(1): Thanks to vivi for inadvertently giving me this line**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

 **Six months later**

"Idiot," Kira hissed one morning as his stood in the shower with the water turned on far too hot. "I can't believe this. I'm a god and yet...I think I'm falling in love with Lawliet."

Kira growled and pulled back his fist, so tempted to slam his hand into the wall. After a few seconds, he sighed and sat himself down on the floor of the shower, letting the burning water flow over his body.

"Idiot," Kira whispered. "Gods don't fall in love. And yet I am. I _have._ "

 _SIx months._ Kira reminded himself. _Six months until he's going to make me give Light control. And since I have to eat and actually care for Yagami's body, Light is slowly getting stronger. Damn it._

Groaning, Kira forced himself to his feet and turned the water off, stepping out of the shower and wrapping his towel around his waist.

When he opened the bathroom door, he found L standing there.

"Can I help you?" Kira demanded, trying to put up a front of hatred, though he could feel it getting weaker every day.

"You were in the shower for two hours and thirty-nine minutes and forty-two seconds," L recited.

"What, you're timing me now?" Kira scoffed, shoving past the detective over to the bedroom, dropping the towel to walk nude around the room as he found something to wear.

L felt his face heat up but he managed to get control of himself before walking in the room.

"You've changed in the past six months," L noted, raising an eyebrow when Kira stiffened slightly. "May I ask-"

"I'm bored," Kira declared, cutting the detective off. The killer quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans before turning around. "I'm the mood to...write. Do you have a notebook?"

L narrowed his eyes and the two stared each other down until Kira sighed loudly.

"Ugh, fine! It was worth a shot." Kira rolled his eyes, walking over to the bed and dropping face first onto the mattress.

"What are you doing?" L asked, raising an eyebrow. Kira answered, but with his face buried in the pillow, L didn't hear what he said.

"Kira-"

"I'd like to be alone with myself now," Kira said, glaring up at L. "Get out and close the door behind you."

L narrowed his eyes but turned and left the room, closing the door as requested. He immediately made his way down to the kitchen, opening his laptop and accessing the cameras he had placed in the room.

"So," Kira drawled, sitting up and staring at a point in the room. "You're getting stronger I see. Are you going to try and take control back from me? Is that it?"

The killer became quite, clearly listening to someone before he started laughing loudly.

"Of course you won't," he sneered. "Because you're scared. You're a coward and you know what I'll do to you and Lawliet if you fight against me."

"He's talking to Light," L whispered. He placed his thumb between his lips and kept watching.

"You love him," Kira whispered, causing L to frown. "You love Lawliet, don't you, Light? That's why you won't do anything. I have to say, I owe a lot to you. Mainly my life. I suppose it's only fair that I let you be. For now, that is. But if I get the idea that you're trying to take control, we're going to have a problem. Am I clear?"

The room was quiet once more until Kira nodded and got to his feet, walking over to a bookshelf and pulling out a random book.

It seemed random to L until he watched Kira pull out a very sharp knife.

"Calm down, Yagami," he chastised, placing the tip of the knife against his shoulder. "This is just a reminder of what I'll do to you and Lawliet on a much more violent, bloody, painful level if you try and take control."

L then watched in horror as Kira drew the knife across his collarbone.

"Use that as your warning, Yagami," he hissed, cleaning off the blade and hiding it in the book before standing in the middle of the room and watching the blood drop down his chest.

L swallowed thickly, slowly closing his laptop and staring blankly ahead. He licked his lips once or twice before making his way to the bathroom to lose the contents of his stomach.

"We have a problem," L said over the phone to Watari a few minutes later.

" _What seems to be wrong?"_ Watari asked. When L had informed him that he was not permitted to remain at the house 24/7, the older man was less than thrilled, though he knew better than to object.

"As you know, I love Light," L began. "However...I may be falling for Kira."

" _Are you falling for Kira, or are you still in love with Light?"_ Watari asked. " _Perhaps you love Light to the point that you've convinced yourself that Kira - who is in control of Light's body - is in fact Light. Have you considered that?"_

L stammered for a response before snapping the phone shut and leaving the bathroom.

 **Two months later**

"Two more months," L reminded the killer as Kira rolled off of his chest, gasping for air.

"Yeah, I know," the killer groaned, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. "You know, Lawliet, I get the feeling that you can't wait for this to be over."

"You're a killer, Kira," L said calmly. "As soon as the year is over, you will give Light control and he will either choose lethal injection or life in a mental asylum."

"Well then he might as well choose death," Kira mused. "I mean, life in a mental asylum? That's not life. That's a living hell."

"And you would know?" L asked, raising an eyebrow. Kira shrugged, forcing himself into a seated position and walking over to the dresser to grab a pair of boxers.

"Of course not," he answered as he dressed and returned to the bed. "I'm just saying. A life of straitjackets, medication, chains, and cells? Personally, I'd choose death."

"You have a very warper perception of mental asylums and life itself," L mused as Kira laid down next to him though the killer turned his back to the detective.

"Thanks," Kira muttered. L raised an eyebrow at Kira's odd behavior but he didn't particularly care, so he climbed out of bed and walked around the room, collecting his clothing that Kira had practically ripped off.

"Two months," he said as reminder one last time before leaving the room, unaware that Kira was crying silently into his pillow.

 **I know it's short but I wanted to end it there to give you guys some time to really think about it.**

 **Just kidding.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

 **THANKS.**

 **Also, one last thing. When/if Light takes back control, what should he choose?**

 **Mental asylum or lethal injection? I have a plan for either choice so it doesn't affect me.**

 **LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!**

 **THANKS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Please read the author's note at the end**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

 **Two weeks later**

"I saw, Kira."

Kira frowned and looked up from his book towards the other side of the couch where L was perched on the cushion, watching something on his laptop.

"Saw?" the killer repeated, frowning. "Saw what?"

"I saw you threaten Light," L explained, placing his thumb between his lips and not looking away from his computer. "I saw you cut across his chest. I will give you points, you were smart and didn't cut deep enough for it to scar."

Kira sneered, though it was weak. He had been finding that even his hate for L was diminishing into something else entirely.

Love. The idea of it made Kira sick to his stomach but ecstatic at the same time.

"What does it matter to you?" Kira asked, keeping his voice even and attention on his book. "I was just trying to prove something to you. And cameras go against our deal, Lawliet."

"Cameras and surveillance were never part of our deal," L pointed out. "Therefore, they don't go against our deal."

"Fair point," Kira acquiesced. "I apologize."

L opened his mouth to add another point before what the killer had said truly processed in his mind.

"You...what?" L was at a loss for words which was something that had very rarely happened to him in his lifetime. It was one of the downsides of being human.

"I apologize," Kira repeated, not looking over at L but not really reading his book anymore. "I may be God, but even I can show some humanity sometimes."

"You're not God, Kira," L pointed out.

The killer hummed, moving his eyes up towards the ceiling.

"No, I suppose not. In Light's words I am 'a bored teenager with delusions of homicidal grandeur'."

L froze at the name Light before slowly looking over at Kira who didn't seem to have noticed the detective's eyes on him.

"When did Light say that?"

Kira hummed again, bringing his eyes back to his book. "He and Ryuk - the Shinigami... _my_ Shinigami - had a private conversation at one point, during which Light declared he wouldn't kill you. It was then that he determined he was not God."

"I see," L mumbled. He cleared his throat and tried to speak a little louder. "And...may I ask, why he chose not to kill you?"

"Apparently you're fun," Kira said, laughing loudly. "I, however, think you're rather poor in bed but that's just my personal opinion."

The two were dropped into silence for a long time until Kira sighed and got to his feet, poking L in the side until the detective looked over.

"I'm bored," Kira declared, grinning. "I'm sure you know what that means."

L sighed and closed his laptop, getting to his feet and following the killer up to the bedroom. Though he wouldn't say it aloud, L was still sore from that morning's 'bedroom activities' and so wasn't fond of the idea of more.

So while Kira jerked them both off to the sound of his own moans, L distracted himself by thinking over all that had happened.

Kira had been getting more and more violent in bed ever since it had hit the two month mark. He did everything he could to make the time before they both came last longer and he always ensured L was unable to leave the bed immediately due to agonizing pain.

 _The question is, why._ L thought to himself, barely noticing that Kira had stopped and left the room before either of them had come.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, L looked around and frowned when he noted that Kira was gone.

"Not that I'm not glad," he muttered. "But Kira isn't like a dog you can just let loose in the house. You have to watch him at all times. If he finds the Death Note-"

"So I was right," Kira said from the doorway, causing L to jump in shock. "You did bring the Death Note here."

L looked over and was surprised to find that the killer had showered and dressed already.

 _How long was I lost in thought?_ He asked himself as he crawled off the bed and began dressing himself.

"Where is it?" Kira asked, though he didn't sound one hundred percent interested in the answer.

"I'll sooner die than tell you," L answered calmly. "Having said that, if I die, Watari is ordered to kill you."

Kira only shrugged, turning and walking away.

L frowned. The killer was never so quick to give up. That alone put him on guard for the rest of the night.

Kira wasn't into it. L always pushed himself into his thoughts when Kira was jerking him off, though that wasn't why Kira wasn't into it anymore. He just...wasn't.

He cared too much. Sighing, Kira climbed off the detective and walked off to the bathroom, turning the water on hot and jerking himself off until he came.

"You win," he whispered, leaning his head against the wall. "I'll give you control at the end of the year. I...love-" Kira shuddered before forcing himself to go on. "I am in love with Lawliet and I don't want to hurt him."

Sighing loudly, Kira stood in the shower for another few minutes before quickly cleaning himself off and stepping out of the shower, dressing himself and making his way back to the bedroom.

He stepped into the doorway in time to hear L talking to himself.

"-watch him at all times. If he finds the Death Note-"

"So I was right," Kira declared, getting the detective's attention and causing L to jump. "You did bring the Death Note. Where is it?"

 _Why did I ask that?_ Kira asked himself, frowning internally. _I don't really care anymore. It was a lost cause in the end anyway. So...why did I ask?"_

"I'll sooner die than tell you," L declared. A few months before, Kira would have scoffed and rolled his eyes. But now, with his newfound humanity, Kira didn't. He only shrugged his head after whatever L said next before walking away.

 _Yeah, great job Kira._ He chastised himself. _Cause walking away isn't suspicious at all._

Kira shook his head and made his way towards the kitchen where he sat for a long time before getting the odd urge to eat.

 _Light is getting stronger._ He told himself. _It's not my urge to it. It's his._

Shaking his head, Kira got to his feet and moved around the kitchen to get something to eat, not even bothering to turn the light on and so not noticing the detective in the doorway.

L raised an eyebrow, watching quietly as Kira moved around the kitchen and made himself a small bowl of cereal.

A few moments after he'd finished eating it, he fell asleep.

 _Something's up._ L thought, though he internally slapped himself for the unprofessionalism.

The detective took a small step forward but froze when Kira's eyes flickered open for a second before closing again.

That wasn't what had caused L to freeze, however. It was Kira's eyes. Blood red meant Kira was in control.

Amber meant Light.

Shaking his head and convincing himself it was just a trick of his eyes, L walked over and - though he wasn't one hundred percent sure why he did so - shoved Kira off the chair.

The killer cried out, eyes flying open as he was woken from his impromptu nap. He hit the ground hard, staring up at L with wide eyes.

Wide amber eyes.

L didn't even get a chance to question if it was Light, because the eyes flashed back to blood red in less than a second.

"What the _hell!?_ " Kira shouted, getting to his feet and glaring at L.

L only stared at him before turning and walking away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Kira shouted, though he made no move to follow after L. Grumbling to himself Kira left the kitchen, shoving past L and storming up to the bedroom to slam the door behind himself.

L remained in the living room, hands in his pockets and staring up the stairs.

"Light is getting stronger," L mused to himself. "That is both good and bad. And yet...Kira seems to be acting out as well."

Shaking his head, L made his choice, moving over towards his laptop and grabbing his phone, quickly dialing Watari's number.

"Watari," he said as soon as the man answered the phone. "Burn the Death Note."

 **Well? Good? Bad? Did you like it?**

 **Let me know what you think. Questions, concerns, ideas of what could happen next.**

 **Whatever you like, just PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **Also, when/if Light regains control, should he choose lethal injection or mental asylum?**

 **If he chooses mental asylum (and you want me to) I am considering writing a sequel.**

 **PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW**

 **THANKS AND HAVE A GREAT DAY.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, though I do enjoy the show. Also, I am not Japanese, so if there are any mistakes regarding names or anything like that, I truly am sorry. Thanks!**

* * *

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Watari," he said as soon as the man answered the phone. "Burn the Death Note."_

 **One month to the end of the year:**

* * *

Kira hadn't said a word to L for two months and L wasn't sure if that was because he had ordered Watari to destroy the Death Note or not.

 _On another hand._ L mused, looking over at the killer next to him who was staring blankly at the wall. _Watari never called to confirm that he burned the Death Note._

"What are you thinking about?" L asked, breaking the silence.

Kira didn't answered for a time before clasping his hands in his lap and keeping his gaze on the wall.

"I wasn't thinking about anything," he said quietly, tapping his left temple. "I was listening."

"To?"

"Light," Kira answered as if it were obvious.

"I see," L mused, setting his laptop to the side and turning to face the killer. "And may I ask-"

"What Light and I discuss is none of your damn business," Kira growled, though his voice was weak. "L...do you love Light?"

L frowned, not sure if answering a killer was the best choice but it was so out of the blue that he figured it couldn't do any harm.

"Yes," he said slowly. "Why?"

Kira ignored his question. "But you love me."

"Yes, I suppose so," L mused. "Why?"

"If you had a choice, which would you choose?" Kira asked quietly. "Me or Light?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Answer it."

L narrowed his eyes, placing his thumb between his lips and frowning.

"I suppose...if I had to choose...I would choose Light. He's never been sexually driven but...I would choose Light."

Kira noddwd. "Light needs help, L. In one week, I will be giving Light control once more. He's going to need mental help."

"I know. I'm offering him-" L froze in his words and frowned. "In a week you're giving him control?"

"Yes," Kira said calmly and L thought the killer looked like he was about to start crying. "Burn the Death Note, L. If you do that, you'll destroy me."

"Kira-"

"I will forget all of this once Light takes total control," Kira explained, avoiding L's gaze. "I will become the old Kira eventually and I will destroy Light. Burn the Death Note, you burn me."

"Kira-"

"I won't see you again," Kira said calmly, getting to his feet before handing L a slip of paper. "This is where you'll find Light's body."

"Kira, stop!"

"Goodbye L," Kira said quietly, placing a soft, gentle kiss on L's lips before vanishing.

L was frozen in his spot for a long time before he blinked slowly. "He called me L."

* * *

"Watari, I ordered you to burn the Death Note!" L shouted as soon as the older man answered the phone.

"It seemed to have vanished quite completely, Ryuzaki," Watari explained calmly. "If I had been able to find it, I would have burned it a long time ago."

L growled, running his hand through his wild hair as he tried to think of what to do.

 _Kira said to burn the Death Note._ he hissed at himself. But how am I supposed to burn it when I don't-"

Frowning, L looked over towards the counter and noticed a strange package he hadn't seen before.

Getting to his feet, L walked over and read the note on top.

 _L/Lawliet/Ryuzaki;_

 _I gave up my rights to the Death Note or whatever you want to say. It's yours now, if you want it. Just remember that the moment you touch it, Ryuk - the shinigami - can find you and won't leave you alone._

 _Just know this. I gave up possession of the note before giving Light control._

 _He will remember that he had a homicidal personality but he won't remember me. He won't remember the Death Note._

 _I thought that was the least I could do for him._

 _Do what you will with that._

 _Kira/Light_

Shaking his head, L didn't touch the Death Note, walking over to where he had a few matches. He quickly struck one and placed it against the package, watching as it burned in satisfaction.

"Ryuzaki, are you still there?"

L waited until he was sure there was nothing left of the note. He quickly poured water over the flames to put them out before turning back to the phone call.

"Apologies, Watari," he said slowly. "I've taken care of it."

L didn't bother to listen to whatever else Watari said before hanging up the phone.

Sighing, L looked back at the address that Kira had written him.

 _That's where I'll find Light in one week._ He mused. _I won't give him the option of death. The best choice is a mental asylum. Or perhaps…_

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, L dropped himself down on the couch and pulled his laptop to him.

* * *

 _One week._ The words were taunting Kira and he was truly starting to regret his idea. But he had to press on. Shaking his head, Kira took long slow breaths. He had given Ryuk orders to place the Death Note - and Kira's own note - in L's kitchen after Kira had given up his right to it.

Of course, he hadn't quite done it yet.

"It's now or never," he told himself. Well, he said it aloud and seemed to be telling himself but in reality he was speaking to Light.

Taking a slow breath, Kira spoke loudly. "Ryuk. I forfeit my claim the the Death Note."

He quickly gave Light control and the young Yagami boy stared up at the sky for a few seconds before collapsing into unconsciousness.

When he woke again, he found a note in his hand that told him somewhere he had to be within a week. Taking a slow breath and wishing he could remember what had happened and how he'd gotten there, Light slowly got to his feet and made his way to the place on the note.

He knew he didn't need to be there for a week, but he was scared. He knew there was something he was forgetting and something told him it had to do with the Kira case, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he was forgetting.

* * *

 **Sorry this was short. I wasn't one hundred percent sure what should happen.**

 **Sorry if it's rushed and crappy and all that. I really tried.**

 **Anyway, REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK and if you have any ideas of what could happen next!**

 **THANKS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Oh my god, I am so so so so sorry! Life has been weird and kind hectic and just kinda weird, so I am so sorry, but here's chapter 24!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _When Light woke again, he found a note in his hand that told him somewhere he had to be within a week. Taking a slow breath and wishing he could remember what had happened and how he'd gotten there, Light slowly got to his feet and made his way to the place on the note._

 _He knew he didn't need to be there for a week, but he was scared. He knew there was something he was forgetting and something told him it had to do with the Kira case, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he was forgetting._

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Light hurt. He was tired and exhausted and shivering. He was almost certain he was dying. He was curled in the corner of some alley and he could feel the dirt coating his skin. It made him sick but he was too hungry and weak to be able to get up and find help.

He let his eyes slide shut - they were closed most of the time now - and breathed out quietly. Distantly, he thought he heard a voice calling his name but he was too tired to even respond.

A moment later, he gasped, eyes fluttering open when he felt a warm hand on his cheek. His vision was blurry and so he was unable to see who was standing over him. But something about them seemed familiar and safe and so Light let himself lose consciousness.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

It had already been two months since he had found Light, practically dead on the ground. Two months since Light had fallen into a coma.

Sighing quietly, Ryuzaki readjusted his position on the chair next to Light's hospital bed for the sixth time in two minutes. Ryuzaki had always been good at lying and so had managed to get to Japan, the only three doctor's he trusted.

It had taken lots of money, but Ryuzaki had finally managed to bribe a hospital into leaving him and his three doctor's alone with Light. Once he was one hundred percent sure that the only people in Light's room would be Light, himself, Watari, and the three doctors, Ryuzaki had claimed his spot next to Light's bedside.

After three weeks, Light had lost the ability to breath on his own. Ryuzaki couldn't help but shudder every time he heard the mechanical whoosh of the ventilator keeping Light alive.

The doctor's had told him that there was only a twenty-five percent chance of Light waking up. Sighing, Ryuzaki set his laptop off to the side and decided to watch Light.

It was something he had taken to doing in the middle of the night when he became bored of a case far too simple. Placing his thumb between his lips, Ryuzaki stared at Light as he began to think.

 _Light is Kira._ The thought made him shudder. _There is evidence. So...theoretically, he should be put to death. But after what he went through and the fact that he most likely doesn't remember it…perhaps a mental asylum would be the best choice. Or...would that end up being a hell for him rather than anything else?_

Ryuzaki started to shake the thought out of his head, before freezing.

 _If he goes to a mental asylum, there is a chance that they can help him. They can stabilize him. And once he's sane so to speak…_

Making his decision, Ryuzaki relaxed slightly and turned all of his focus towards Light. Despite the sickening implication of the ventilator, Ryuzaki found the sound of it lulling him into unconsciousness.

When he regained consciousness over three hours alter - the longest he had slept in months - Ryuzaki found two of the doctor's removing the ventilator from Light.

"What's going on?" the detective questioned, frowning. The only reason for them to remove the ventilator would be if Light was-

 _No._ Ryuzaki said firmly, eyes flicking over towards the heart monitor. _No, he's still alive. He's fine._

"It's a miracle," Dr. Tessa said, laughing slightly. "But he's breathing on his own. He's still unconscious, but he was fighting the ventilator earlier. I'd give him another week, maybe less, before he wakes up."

"What is the earliest he would wake up?"

Ryuzaki tried to kepe his emotion out of his voice, but he cared deeply for Light and was eager for the boy to wake so he could speak to him and see how much he remembered.

"Later today," Dr. Carter answered. He gave Ryuzaki a smile before turning and walking away. As soon as he was gone, Dr. Tessa spoke.

"He's one hundred percent certain it's going to take Light a week to wake up." she glanced towards the door before going on. "But between you and me, I'm betting on today."

Ryuzaki nodded and waited for her to leave the room. As soon as she was gone, the detective got to his feet and carefully climbed into the bed with Light, curling up behind the teen and draping an arm over Light's abdomen, shuddering when he remembered the scars.

 _What am I doing?_ Ryuzaki questioned. He started to move away, though thought better of it. For years, he had played the smart, calculating, emotionless detective. But now, he was in love. He had every right to show how he felt.

With that thought, Ryuzaki relaxed into the bed and fell asleep once more.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The first thing Light was aware of was the pain in his throat. The second thing was the steady beeping somewhere around him. The third was the person pressed against his back.

 _What happened?_

The past few months - years really, though Light didn't know that - was nothing but a blur. His head hurt when he thought it over, but he tried to sort through his memories anyway.

With a start, he remembered the assault.

He screamed.

The person behind him startled and he heard them fall backwards off the bed. Of course, Light was too traumatized and lost in his memories to really notice or care as he scrambled into a seated position, string around him in utter horror.

"Light-"

Light cried out again and made to move away from the person - his vision wasn't one hundred percent clear - and instead nearly tipped off the bed. Warm arms grabbed him before he hit the ground though they only served to scare him farther.

"Light, open your eyes."

Gasping loudly, tears falling down his face, Light looked up and found Ryuzaki staring down at him. Breaking down into sobs, Light threw himself into the detective's chest, shaking violently.

As soon as he made contact, Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Light's back and began to comfort him.

"Light, can you please take a deep breath?"

Light shook his head, though he did do as he was told. He pulled himself away from Ryuzaki and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"What...what happened? Where am I?"

His voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak, but Light didn't care enough.

"What do you remember?" Ryuzaki asked rather than answer his question.

Light shook his head slowly. "I was...attacked. Please don't make me say it."

 _So he doesn't remember the past months. Years._

"I know," Ryuzaki said quietly. "You're in a hospital. You've been in a coma for two months."

"I am Kira."

The words startled Ryuzaki and he sat there in silence for a long time. Light, knowing that he was facing lethal injection by confessing, remained silent, head bowed, watching the ground.

"I know."

Light nodded, swallowing thickly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ryuzaki cut him off. "I know you are Kira. How do you know?"

"I woke up in an alley with a note," Light answered quietly, keeping his head bowed. "It explained everything."

"I see. Tell me, Light, do you want death?"

"I deserve it."

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes."

"Yes, you want death or yes that's not what i asked?"

"Yes, I want death," Light said quietly.

Ryuzaki hummed in thought before getting to his feet and carefully helping Light up and back to the bed.

"I'm not going to give you lethal injection, Light."

This got Light's attention and he stared up at Ryuzaki in shock and nothing short of horror.

"Why?" Light demanded, anger in his eyes. "I deserve it. I killed people."

"I know you did," Ryuzaki said quietly. "But do you remember it?"

Light frowned, clearly confused. "Well...no, but-"

"So in a sense, you're innocent."

"But I killed people!" Light shouted, anger quickly replacing the momentary confusion. "I don't deserve to live."

"Then consider this your second chance," Ryuzaki said calmly. "You will spend two years in a mental asylum. After that, you'll join me and work on cases."

Light opened his eyes and stared at Ryuzaki in utter shock.

"But I killed people," he whispered.

 _He's quite hung up on something he doesn't remember._ Ryuzaki mused.

"I love you, Light."

The words startled Light enough for him to shut his mouth, cutting off whatever he had planned to say. Ryuzaki swallowed thickly and went on.

"I know you don't remember, Light, but I love you. The fact that you killed people does bother me, yes, but I love you. I will not stand aside and let you die when I know that there is still a chance for you to redeem yourself. Do you trust my judgement?"

"Well…" Light clearly wanted to say no, but it was obvious in his eyes that he did indeed trust Ryuzaki. "Are you sure this is for the best?"

"Yes," Ryuzaki said firmly.

Light bit his lip, but nodded slowly. "Okay. I trust your judgement."

Please, Ryuzaki gave a short nod. "In that case, you will remain here in the hospital until your doctors believe your health is stable enough. After that, we'll move you to Happy Hills Psychiatric Hospital in England."

"England?" Light repeated, confused. "Why England?"

"Because I want to keep you close by," Ryuzaki answered, readjusting to sit in his typical position on the end of the bed. "And I have a few other people to check on in England."

"What if I don't agree to going to England?" Light questioned, though he had no intention of not going.

"Then you'll be brought by force," Ryuzaki said calmly, though he knew Light was asking more out of curiosity rather than anything else. "Either way, you'll be going."

Light nodded, trying not to yawn. "Okay. I understand."

Ryuzaki gave a short, small nod. "Well then, get some rest. When you wake up again, your doctor's will be in to speak with you."

Light nodded and leaned back on the bed, mind running a mile a minute as he tried to process everything he had learned since waking up and everything - as little as it was - that he remembered from before.

Shuddering slightly, Light curled up into a fetal position and fell into a restless sleep plagued with nightmares of murder and winged creatures with frighteningly sharp teeth.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **I really am so sorry that I haven't updated for so long! I've just been so busy and I was writing another fanfiction and I had my own personal stories to work on and I just kept forgetting! Please don't hate me!**

 **Anyway, if you can find it in your heart, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**

 **Also, tell me what you think of a sequel for this story! I know I asked before but I'm asking again.**

 **Please let me know what your thoughts are!**

 **Thanks and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

PREVIOUSLY:

 _Shuddering slightly, Light curled up into a fetal position and fell into a restless sleep plagued with nightmares of murder and winged creatures with frighteningly sharp teeth._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

L looked up from his computer across the small plane towards where Light was sitting, unconscious.

The detective frowned slightly when his ears picked up a quiet whine coming from Light.

The two had left for England early that morning after Light had explained how he had a massive fear of heights and had requested a sleeping pill.

L's stomach fell slightly at a sudden realization.

 _If I didn't love Light._ He thought, placing his thumb between his lips and watching Light shift in his sleep. _And I had discovered that he was Kira. No. That he and Kira shared the same body, I would have taunted him. Made fun of him._

Shaking those morbid thoughts out of his head, L turned back to his computer, though he attention was drawn back to the boy across from him every time Light whimpered quietly.

After fifteen minutes, L found himself becoming tired. It wasn't uncommon for him to push himself to his limit and then pass out for a few hours. And it had been a few weeks since he'd fallen asleep in the hospital with Light.

Biting back a yawn, L closed his laptop and tried to find a comfortable way to sit in order to catch a few hours of sleep.

 _Light's clearly having a nightmare._ L thought tiredly as his eyes started to fall closed. _I should wake him up._

Before he could even make a move, L's head dipped forward and he fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _Light was gasping for air, running through an endless dark void. There was laughter echoing all around. It was his but at the same time...not._

 _He cried out when he tripped, hitting the ground hard._

" _Did you really think you could get rid of me?"_

 _Light turned to find what he had tripped over, letting out a scream when he came face to face with L's dead body._

" _Kira," Light whispered, body frozen in place. The formless voice of Kira laughed loudly_

" _My dear boy," his voice - Light's voice - was taunting. "We are one in the same. But you don't remember that, do you? Of course not. Because I was kind and I removed your memories. BUt no worries. I've ensured my survival. You will remember and you will begin our work to become the God of this new world once again."_

" _I won't kill L," Light whispered, tears blurring his vision. "You can't make me."_

" _Oh, dear child," Kira crooned. "L is all part of the plan. He's no use to me dead. No, Light Yagami. I need L Lawliet alive in order to become God."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Light jerked forward, breath caught in his lungs. His head was pounding and his body was numb as he struggled to unclasp his seat belt in time to stumble to the bathroom in time to heave violently.

Of course, he had been unable to force himself to eat and so nothing but bile came up.

When he finally managed to calm himself back down, Light stumbled to his feet and slowly made his way back towards his seat.

He dropped bonelessly down and looked over to find L uncommonly asleep. He looked innocent and childlike which brought a small smile to Light's face.

" _Oh, dear child," Kira crooned. "L is all part of the plan. He's no use to me dead. No, Light Yagami. I need L Lawliet alive in order to become God."_

Light shuddered violently, freezing when a sudden thought came to him.

 _Kira needs L alive. So if I...if I_ kill _L, does that mean I stop Kira? Or is that what he wants me to think? Would killing L be playing right into Kira's hands? Oh God, no. What the hell am I thinking?_

Light curled in on himself, clutching his head in his hands as he began to hyperventilate.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Light chanted over and over and over. Tears blurred his vision and it was becoming increasingly harder to breath. Realistically, Light knew he should probably wake L up so the detective could help him, but panic was overriding rational thought and so the teen remained where he was, vision slowly fading to black as he struggled to breath.

 _Oh god._ He thought, closing his eyes and clutching his chest when it burned for air and his body went lax in his seat. _Oh god. I...I thought about killing L. I actually considered killing him._

Distantly, Light thought he heard someone's voice calling his name and a soft hand on his face, but the lack of oxygen was getting to his head and so his body chose to lose consciousness instead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

L had heard lots of sounds as a detective and so had learned how to ignore certain sounds. Still, the sound that woke him up was ringing in his mind as one he desperately needed to respond to.

Still, L took his time in waking up, glancing over at Light for a brief moment before turning to his laptop.

Until his mind processed and put together Light and the noise he was hearing.

L jumped to his feet and moved over to Light as the boy's body went lax, barely breathing.

"Light, can you hear me?" L called, trying to stay calm and keep his mind clear. He placed his hands on Light's face, trying to draw the panicking boy back into the present. "Light, can you breath for me?"

When Light lost consciousness, still struggling for air, L jumped into action, grabbing the oxygen mask and canister that he and Watari kept on hand at all times.

Being as gentle as possible, L carefully slid the mask over Light's face, standing close to the boy until he was sure Light's breathing had straightened out.

After that, L kept his attention on Light, not even bothering to do anything else on his laptop. The boy had been hyperventilating and crying.

 _Nightmare then._ L mused, placing his thumb between his lips. _Or something worse. I could always ask him about it when he wakes up. But the chance of him telling me is less than twenty percent._

Sighing quietly, L readjusted his position to get comfortable, idly wondering how much longer until they touched down in England.

There were a few things L had decided not to tell Light just yet seeing as the boy would definitely be suffering from jet lag for a few days.

One of which was that L was going to admit the Yagami boy to the mental asylum _after_ he got over the jet lag.

Which meant he was going to be allowing Light to stay at Whammy House for a few days.

Which meant Light was going to meet or rather "be interrogated" by L's successors.

Suddenly, L's flawless plan had a few holes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? Does L's plan have a few holes? I mean, think about it. Mello and Near (I'm not sure who Matt is and if he is a successor so he won't be in it. Sorry) will know that Light was a Kira suspect and so they will presume (seeing as L has brought Light with him) that Light is Kira.**

 **Light doesn't remember he's Kira, though he had that nightmare. Chances are, this isn't going to end too well.**

 **Not to mention that Light is still trying to cope with being sexuall assaulted.**

 **What are the chances he might...I dunno. Hurt himself? Out of stress?**

 **Let me know what you think about that.**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **THANKS!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

 _There were a few things L had decided not to tell Light just yet seeing as the boy would definitely be suffering from jet lag for a few days._

 _One of which was that L was going to admit the Yagami boy to the mental asylum after he got over the jet lag._

 _Which meant he was going to be allowing Light to stay at Whammy House for a few days._

 _Which meant Light was going to meet or rather "be interrogated" by L's successors._

 _Suddenly, L's flawless plan had a few holes._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was a little after two AM when they finally arrived at Whammy House. Though the time didn't bother L in the slightest, the fact that Light had yet to regain consciousness was a little concerning.

Trying to distract himself, L had locked himself and Light in his (L's) bedroom as soon as they had arrived. Sitting in his typical position, L opened his laptop in front of him, trying to distract himself.

After half an hour though, he found himself glancing over at Light every few seconds to ensure the teen was still breathing.

At around four Am, Light started to shift in bed, slowly waking up. When he finally pulled his eyes open, L had to force himself to remain where he was, though he couldn't stop himself from staring at Light.

"How are you feeling?" L asked when Light's eyes finally found his. Light was quiet for a long time before slowly pulling himself into a seated position and holding his head in his hands.

"Tired," he answered simply. "My head hurts."

L nodded. "You were hyperventilating."

"Nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Light looked over at L out of the corner of his eyes, shuddering when he thought back to the fact that he had actually considered killing the man beside him. Thinking about it again almost sent him into another panic attack.

"Light," L prompted quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Where are we?" Light asked, changing the subject. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to L about his dream or not, though he was leaning closer to the side of 'dear god no! Never tell L a thing about the dream!'

L sighed, though he hadn't expected anything else. Closing his laptop, L slid off the bed and moved over towards a desk in the corner, reaching into one of the drawers and pulling out a bottle of advil, walking back to Light and handing the boy two pills.

"For your head," he said simply. Light frowned, but took the medicine nonetheless. Pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, Light looked around the room.

"Where are we?" he asked again. "England, obviously. But where?"

"Where I grew up," L answered, smiling slightly. "Which reminds me. There's something I should warn you about before I show you around."

"Okay," Light nodded slowly. "What is it?"

"Do you want a shower first?" L asked suddenly. It wasn't that he didn't want Light to know about his successors, because chances were, Mello and Near would find him eventually.

"What did you want to warn me about?" Light asked. "Don't try to change the subject."

L was quiet for a moment or two before placing his thumb on his lips and holding up two fingers.

"I have two successors and they know that I suspected you were Kira. When they see you here, it won't take them long to figure out that you _were_ Kira. In their minds, however, they will still see you as Kira. I just wanted to prepare you for that."

"Oh," Light said quietly, going pale when he thought back to his dream. "Can I take a shower?"

L's lip twitched slightly but he gave a short nod. "There's some clean clothes on the sink next to the towel for you. I figured you'd be wanting a shower soon after you woke up."

Light nodded, unable to meet L's eyes as he slowly got out of bed and made his way towards the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.

As soon as he was in the shower with the water as hot as it could go, Light broke down in tears. His mind and body were overwhelmed from his nightmare and the thoughts that followed after it. Adding on to that the fact that L's successors were going to start calling him Kira and blaming him for everything Kira had done.

"But I am Kira," Light muttered quietly. "Or I was...but I did all that. I killed those people. I don't...L should just kill me. I don't deserve to live."

Light sunk to the floor of the shower, curling in on himself as he let the tears fall, burying his face in his knees to try and prevent L from hearing his sobs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

L glanced over towards the shower, frowning slightly. He had figured Light would be in the shower for longer than normal, but after half an hour, he was starting to get worried.

Just as he was about to walk over and knock on the door to ensure Light was alright, the door opened and Light stepped out, hair dripping with water.

"Why are you staring at me?" Light asked, frowning.

"I was just wondering if you were alright," L admitted, turning away from his laptop. "You've been in the bathroom for thirty one minutes and eighteen seconds."

Light shrugged, walking over to sit cross legged on the bed next to L.

"I was thinking about my nightmare," he said slowly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take so long."

"I just worried for you," L said. Part of him desperately wanted to kiss Light, but he knew the boy was still struggling with the assault that had happened over a year ago and so he knew that physical contact was a less than stellar idea.

"I'm sorry," Light said with a yawn. The room was quiet for a time until Light asked something that had been on his mind since he woke up. "When am I being admitted to the...hospital?"

"When you recover from jet lag," L answered. "So in about three days or so. Hopefully I can keep my successors busy enough that they won't realize you're here, but the chances of that happening is less than fifteen percent."

Smiling slightly, Light nodded, yawning again. "What time is it?"

"Four-thirty," L answered, keeping his eyes locked unblinking on Light. "If you're tired, you can go back to sleep."

Light shrugged. "I don't want to have a nightmare again."

"I'll wake up as soon as I see signs," L assured. "I promise."

Light was still hesitant, but his exhaustion won out and he crawled under the blankets, turning his back on L.

L remained seated, watching Light until the boy's breathing evened out and he fell asleep. Sighing, L turned back to his computer, returning to the email he was composing to explain everything to Soichiro Yagami.

He wasn't looking forward to the response.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So this might have been a short chapter. It was. I really really am sorry about that.**

 **Still, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **pLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **ALSO, please review and tell me your ideas for the title of the sequel!**

 **THANKS AND REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **DISCLAIMER: i own nothing**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _When am I being admitted to the...hospital?" Light questioned._

" _When you recover from jet lag," L answered. "So in about three days or so. Hopefully I can keep my successors busy enough that they won't realize you're here, but the chances of that happening is less than fifteen percent."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Light woke up again, he was alone in the room. Sighing quietly, he slowly sat up and ran his hands through his tangled hair. After a few moments of slowly waking himself up, Light crawled out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom.

About halfway through his shower, Light thought he heard someone walk into the bedroom. Assuming it was L, Light stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He hadn't even had time to open his mouth when he stepped into the bedroom before he was slammed into the wall and found himself face to face with two young boys.

One had white hair and skin which perfectly matched his white shirt. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a white pair of socks.

The other boy had blonde hair and looked more female than male. Both boys were staring at Light as if he was something out of a horror movie.

"Who are you?" the pale boy asked, his voice quiet and soft. While the blonde boy seemed uneasy with Light's presence, the other seemed a little less put off.

"I could ask you the same thing," Light answered calmly, hating how his heart was pounding. He was in a closed room with two boys he didn't know. His mind was starting to bring back the night he'd been attacked in great detail and he was starting to panic slightly.

The boys shared looks for a brief moment until turning back to Light. The look in their eyes was something that had Light's heart freezing. It was a look he had seen many times before in L's eyes when the detective was determining how high to raise Light's percentage chance of being Kira.

"You're Light Yagami, aren't you?" the white haired boy asked quietly, regarding Light with curious eyes. Eyes that said he knew the answer but letting Light confirm was for Light's own state of mind.

 _He's like L._ Light thought, shivering slightly. _But not in a good way._

"Maybe I could get dressed and we could finish this conversation?" Light requested. He was trying to be polite because both boys looked as if they could tear him apart with only a few simple words.

He didn't like someone having that much power over him.

 _I am God. No one should have that much power over a God._

The thought froze Light in place and he hadn't even realized he'd been staring until the blonde boy - who had been quietly eating a bar of chocolate until that moment - spoke.

"I suppose," he said with a shrug. "But we're talking when you come back."

Light nodded and forced himself to walk calmly back into the bathroom. As soon as he had closed the door, he locked it and nearly had a panic attack.

"They're L's successors," he whispered as he slowly got dressed, trembling violently. "They have to be. In that case...God, no, I can't handle this. I don't want to talk to them."

Light closed his eyes tightly and forced himself to stay calm. If he could get through their questions with little to no questions about if he was still Kira, Light was almost certain he could avoid a full out panic attack.

Taking slow, even breaths, Light quickly finished dressing before finger combing his hair and stepping back into the bedroom.

Almost instantly, the blonde boy was speaking. "So are you Light Yagami or not?"

"I am, yes," Light confirmed. He had always been good at hiding emotion and acting as if everything was fine. Distantly, he recalled that at one point, the persona "Light Yagami" had even become an act, though he couldn't remember why.

"So you're Kira," the blonde one said with a huff. "Right?"

"No," Light said, trying to will his heart to beat at a steady rhythm. "I'm not Kira. I was a suspect, but I'm not Kira."

"Then why are you here?" the white haired boy asked quietly. "If you were cleared of suspicion, L would no longer have use for you. Not to mention that L doesn't like people in his room."

"If he doesn't like people in his room, than what are you doing here?" Light fired back. He knew he didn't have any right to be asking that question, but he figured he had a point.

The boys shared glances until the blonde one scoffed. "He's smarter than he looks, I'll give him that."

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Light thought to himself, though he just barely managed to keep his anger in check.

"I'm Near," the white haired boy said quietly, wrapping a strand of hair around his finger, still regarding Light with eyes that were far too like L's. "This is Mello."

"You're L's successors, aren't you?" Light asked. He was trying to keep the conversation friendly until L came back or Near and Mello lost interest.

"What does it matter to you?" Mello spat. Light took a small step back before forcing himself to calm down. He was just barely managing to keep a lid on his panic attack, but if Near or Mello got any closer, he didn't think he could handle that.

He could barely handle L at the distance the detective usually sat at. Then again, he could just barely handle L in general.

"I was just making conversation," Light said calmly.

Mello scoffed loudly. "Listen, _Kira_ , you should know that if we die, I've given L's third successor permission to kill you under the assumption that you killed us."

 _Okay, these two need to go._ Light finally decided. His heart had sped up at the name 'Kira' and he wasn't sure how much longer he could go and keep his breathing at a normal rate.

"I'm not Kira, so I imagine killing you would be rather difficult," Light said calmly. "Listen, was there something you two needed that you came in here for? I'm still tired from the flight so-"

"We-"

"We're not leaving until L comes back," Mello declared, cutting off whatever Near had planned to say. "It's too dangerous to leave _Kira_ alone for long. And don't think we're going to let you do anything either. You're going to sit in that chair,"

Mello gestured over to L's desk chair which was facing the blank computer. Light looked back to Mello as the boy went on.

"And you're not going to do anything until L returns and determines what to do with you. Personally, I hope he gives you lethal injection."

Light forced himself to calm down and forced his body to stop trembling as he slowly walked over and sat in L's desk chair. It felt almost wrong.

"Mello," Near said quietly, sitting cross legged on the ground at the end of the bed. "Perhaps we should have talked to L before-"

"Shut it, Near," Mello chastised, leaning against the wall and glaring over at Light. "And Kira, if I get even the slightest suspicion that you're planning to kill one of us, you won't live long enough for that to happen."

 _I'm not Kira!_ Light nearly shouted, though he recalled how well that had gone over with L so he figured it wouldn't be much different with his successors.

 _But you were._ Light stiffened as the voice from his dream echoed through his mind. _And part of you knows it. And you still thirst for L's blood, don't you?_

Light struggled to ignore the voice's taunting words, instead turning his attention to the floor where he proceeded to stare holes into the carpet.

He could feel Near and Mello's eyes on him and knew he was coming closer to a panic attack with every passing moment.

 _L should have just killed me._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So that was a kind of crappy chapter. I'm sorry. No worries, I kind of but not really have plans for the next one which I'll try to update tomorrow.**

 **Also, thanks so much to Darcy18 for explaining to me who Matt was. I definitely plan to have him in the story now.**

 **And let me know guys if you have any ideas for a title for the sequel. You can PM me your suggestions or message them!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! Is it good? Bad? Are Mello and Near out of character? (probably. Oh well.)**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!**

 **ALSO! LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK KIRA SHOULD COME BACK!**

 **I also kind of want to add B/BB/Beyond Birthday in it but I don't know much about him either. If you like the idea (adding him to the sequel) please PM/review and let me know what you know about him.**

 **THANKS SO MUCH!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

 **SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR HOW SHORT IT IS**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

To say L was bored was an understatement. He turned his attention away from the computer screen and down to the plate of sugar cubes in front of him.

As his client continued to speak over the headset, L turned his gaze towards the computer monitor on his right. It was the surveillance camera from outside his room.

Frowning, L leaned closer when he noted Matt - his third successors - standing with his back to the door. The boy's attention was engrossed as always in the video game he was playing, so that wasn't what really drew L's attention. It was the fact that Matt was standing outside his door at all.

"Watari," L called, muting the client. "Where are Matt, Mello, and Near?"

"I believe Matt and Mello were in the library," Watari confirmed from the other side of the room as he looked over some files for L. "As for Near, I was under the impression that he was in his room."

L furrowed his eyebrows and looked back to the camera in time to watch Matt turn towards the door and say a few words to someone before taking a step into L's room.

"Watari, it was the butler," L declared, getting to his feet. "For this case. Now, if you excuse me, I think I'll be going back to my room."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is Kira?" Matt asked, glancing away from his video game to look at Light. "Are you sure?"

Mello groaned, grabbing Matt's arm and dragging him to the door.

"Near, watch Kira."

Near didn't move from his position cross legged on the floor, but as soon as Mello and Matt vanished, he spoke.

"You're on the brink of a panic attack."

"You can tell?" Light asked in a whisper. He had one hand on his chest and was fighting to keep his breath even and steady.

"Yes," Near confirmed. "May I ask why?"

Light closed his eyes. He felt dizzy and lightheaded and knew he was going to pass out sooner or later.

"I apologize for Matt and Mello," Near said, voice still soft and quiet. "They're always like that. Matt could care less about you though, because he's third in line for L's place and doesn't particularly care for the role."

"I'm not Kira," Light said quietly. "I'm not going to kill you."

"I believe that if you could, you would have already," Near said softly. "But you haven't so you can;t."

Light scoffed, placing his elbow on L's desk and resting his head in his hand.

"God, you're like him," he whispered. "But quieter. And you seem to have a better sense of personal space."

Before Near could say anything, Mello and Matt walked back into the room. When Light saw the gun **(1)** in Mello's hand, he got to his feet, sending the desk chair flying backwards.

"Stay away from me," he ordered, backing up. He knew he was panicking and being irrational, but he was scared. Terrified.

"Matt and I have decided-" Mello began, though he was cut off by Matt's offhanded comment.

" _Mello_ has decided. I'm just here."

Mello rolled his eyes but removed the safety on the gun and went on. "We've decided that you're a bigger threat alive than dead. When you're gone, the world is safer. Sure, we'll have a lot to explain to L, but chances are he was planning to kill you anyway."

"What do you three think you're doing?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **I have no idea if Mello uses a gun or not, so I'm sorry if it's wrong.**

 **Okay, so sorry with how short it was but I had a bunch of stuff I need to say.**

 **First off, I will try my very hardest to update this week, but my college move-in day is on Friday and I'll be busy all weekend, not to mention classes and homework and all that next week.**

 **So if I don't update for a month, I really am very very sorry. But I will do my best.**

 **Also, I plan to end this story and start the sequel soon. Having said that, inputs for a title for the sequel are still very very welcome and very very appreciated.**

 **With all that said, PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **And PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME and send in any title suggestions for the sequel!**

 **THANKS!**

 **Also, I have no intention of bringing Kira back. It was a joking suggestion. The voice is really just Light's conscience, though it's been kinda broken and twisted after everything he's been through.**

 **Not to mention that he's trying to cope with the fact that he** _ **was**_ **Kira.**

 **Anyway, I think that's everything. I plan to bring BB/B/Beyond Birthday into the sequel, so we'll see how that goes!**

 **THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter twenty-nine**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

L was beyond pissed and seriously considering wringing some necks if someone didn't answer his question soon. He narrowed his eyes at Mello, briefly wondering where the hell the blonde had gotten a gun and how he as a child had gotten it into Whammy's.

"I'll ask again." L's voice was deadly calm. "What do you three think you're doing?"

"I take no part in this," Matt said calmly, taking a step back and turning his attention to his video game. "Mello was in charge."

"He was going to kill me," Light said softly. He swallowed thickly and took a small step forward despite the gun Mello was still holding. "And I think he's right."

"Light," L said, stepping forward. Eh could see a strange glint in Light's eyes and it made his stomach roll. He didn't know what the boy was planning on doing, but he was almost certain that it would end with Light dead.

"I'm right?" Mello asked, frowning before instantly nodding. "I'm right...about what?"

"I should die." Light was slightly trembling, eyes glossing over as he tried hard not to cry. "I mean...think about it L. When have I ever helped anyone?"

"Mello, put the gun away," L demanded as Near stood and backed away from the space between Mello and Light. "Light, sit down before you pass out."

Light wanted to object, but he was finding breathing a tad difficult and he felt slightly lightheaded, so he dropped roughly to the ground, eyes falling to the floor in front of him.

"Mello, give me the gun," L demanded, stepping forward and holding out a hand. He was enraged but he knew anger wouldn't do anything to help the situation. Mello refused to look away from Light but thankfully relinquished the gun when L took it from him.

"I still think he deserves to die," Mello growled as he stalked out of the room, followed by Matt and soon after, Near.

Forcing himself to take slow, even breaths, L calmed himself down and placed the gun in his desk drawer - being sure to lock it and hide the key - before dropping into his typical crouch in front of Light.

"Light," he prompted quietly, silently telling the boy to look at him. "It's okay."

Light shook his head and when he looked up, there were tears falling down his face.

"I'm scared," he whispered. "I...I hear this voice and...L, it's Kira."

"It's not Kira," L assured, reaching forward and taking both of Light's hands in his own. "I promise you, Light, you're not hearing Kira. You're traumatized. You have every right to hear voices that aren't yours."

"L, it told me it needs you alive," Light whispered, pulling his hands away. "And...and I actually considered killing you. That's why I had the panic attack on the plane. I...I was going to kill you."

"But you didn't," L said softly. He reached forward and cupped Light's cheek in one hand. Though he knew it was forward, Light also knew that L loved him and so the detective figured this small action was okay. At least LIght wasn't objecting."

"But I thought about it."

"Light, even as Kira you were never able to muster any intent to kill me," L whispered. "These thoughts are perfectly reasonable, I promise you that. Are they societally acceptable? No. But that's why you're going to stay at the hospital for two years. They're going to help you Light. If you want...we can admit you tomorrow. If you think that's the best thing."

"I do," Light whispered, closing his eyes. "Please."

L nodded, swallowing thickly. Taking a slow breath and knowing his next action could completely undo everything, L reached forward and placed his lips on Light's.

The kiss was short and gentle and when he pulled back, light was watching him in confusion.

"I love you, Light," L said quietly. "And I will be here waiting for you. I will be with you every step of the way."

Light nodded, though didn't return the sentiment. It wasn't that he didn't love L. It was just that...if he was being honest, he no longer knew what to feel about anything.

"You promise the hospital will help?" Light asked.

"I promise."

"Two years?"

L nodded. "Two years," he confirmed softly. "And I'll be waiting right here, visiting any chance I get."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **So that was kind of a shit ending there.**

 **No worries, that's why there will be a sequel!**

 **All in all, that's all (:P) for Untouchable! I really really hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise to post an author's note stating the title of the sequel!**

 **Aside from that, thank you all for reading it.**

 **PLEASE GIVE ONE LAST REVIEW FOR THIS WONDERFUL STORY! THANKS SO MUCH!**

 **Also, I really am sorry if it was too short. I'm tired. :(. And sorry if anyone was OOC!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys!**

 **The sequel is called "Breaking Free" and is up now!**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
